


Reptilian Target

by dondena



Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Family Reconciling, Gen, Mpreg, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 55,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dondena/pseuds/dondena
Summary: A rival from college days sets his sights on Randall after he thinks the lizard double crossed him so long ago. He wants to ruin his life. How will Randall ever get out of it, and his dark past?





	1. Chapter 1

Randall Boggs had enjoyed his college career. Especially when he got to join the most awesome fraternity on campus. He really was on his way to the top, or so he thought.

The RORs, short for 'Roar Omega Roar' and were the top fraternity on the campus at Monsters University. When he had joined up with them, Randall had been young Randy, a friendly, shy, and caring young monster with good manners who always knew where to draw the line. But the fraternity began to teach him some new lessons. Things that could not be taught in a classroom. Things that he had always tried to avoid from bullies that had picked on him in the past.

Randy quickly came to the conclusion that things like nice manners were weaknesses! It wasn't just about surviving any more. It was about surpassing all others with his talents. But that didn't happen to nice little monsters. No. If Randy wanted to not just survive, but thrive, he would have to let that much darker side in him take the lead, along with his new awesome friends.

Randy had always been sure he knew the difference between right and wrong... but now the lines were starting to blur.

Being a reptilian had been a harder life on him. Just that little bit out of step with the rest of his world. But now he accepted where his deep and darker ambition could be rewarded... even if it meant sacrificing the relationship with his ex-roommate, Mike Wazowski. The one-eyed little green ball monster. Besides, he was all buddied up with that big blur fuzzy no-it-all, privilege brat, Sullivan.

RORs could do whatever they wanted. Anything and everything was appropriate. Even pulling pranks on the Oozma Kappa team jurying the scare games. After all, Sullivan and his suck up's had it coming... stupid furball!

With so much temptation, venturing over to the dark side had been much easier than he ever thought it would be.

It was now at the final stage of the Scare Games. Randy had the scare all planned out down to the last detail. He was sneaking up while using his invisibility. The dummy child would never know what hit it. But of course, the big blue rival, James Sullivan, had once again ruined it with a roar, making him lose his concentration and fall off the wall, making him fall off the wall onto a rug, making him take on its heart patterns. He had still done his best, but it had just not been good enough. Nothing was good enough next to that stuck up glory hogger!

After it was done, the purple lizard made his way back towards his team, now feeling very nervous. They looked rather ticked off. He diverted his eyes for a moment down at himself. There was no camouflage he possessed to hide the shame and humiliation he was now feeling. The look of his other teammates was pouring salt to his injury by the bucket load, while Sullivan's team seemed to be revelling in the glory of the better score, as though mocking him... and that was when Randy felt something inside him snap.

"That's the last time I lose to you, Sullivan!" He hissed in a low angry voice dripping with poison. At that moment, innocent young Randy was gone and the dark, gruesome Randall had slivered his way to the surface.

The game was on!

But Randall's nightmares had only just started. His fraternity kicked him off the team just for losing. His life at college would never be the same after this. He was all alone... Even when he found out his two rivals had being expelled for destroying the Door Lab, it didn't give him much comfort.

Their dismissal didn't cast any shadow over his embarrassment of losing to the other team, as the other students would be laughing at him throughout the rest of his years at college, just like in his childhood. Sullivan and Wazowski had effectively ruined what should have been the best time of his life and placed him right back at square one, when his blending ability had been his only way of hiding from those around him. He had foolishly thought by college it would be recognized as something he could use to be the best scarer ever, just like Mike had pointed out the first time they met. But now he was back to hiding.

And he wasn't wrong. Throughout his few years in college, Randall never fit in with any other group again. He was grumpy and bitter. Everyone ignored him, or picked on him. He had no interest in having friends anymore. Things like friends and trust were a weakness, one he couldn't afford to have. Screw everyone else. All he had was the focus for good grades.

But something... someone else was determined to stand in his way of that as well. Another student he had crossed and now the other was out to ruin the lizard's reputation in ways he couldn't imagine. Randall tried to keep his distance, but it was pointless. The other was bigger, with lots of hair... He had two amber eyes, and claws with some tentacles for arms. Two legs, but his overall coloring was red. Huge fangs that drew out of his bottom mouth. He wasn't Johnny Worthington, but he knew this guy had a reputation for being just as tough as him. His name was Stan, but with a last name that was to hard to pronounce.

Stan's father had been very strict. He wanted his son to succeed and work hard, and he kept on bringing home grades that didn't make the cut to him. Stan kept explaining how a certain lizard was sabotaging him at school. But he wouldn't listen.

Stan was later disowned by his father for not getting the grades he wanted. His father had been in their military at one time. He expected just too much out of his son, and if it wasn't just like perfect, there would be some consequences. And that was just too much to bear. Stan snapped after that.

Randall compared towards Stan... He was just smarter. He and Stan were in a science class together and had worked on assignments that were similar. It was on biology and Randall had gotten a good grade on his work, while Stan turned in something different. He had not completely understood the subject and requirements, failing to make the grade.

That morning the grades of the midterm assignment were posted on the wall in the dorm room. To say Stan was ticked was putting it lightly when he saw Randall's grade in comparison to his. He was sure the lizard MUST have cheated in some way, or done something to his paper. He could blend after all. It wouldn't have been that hard to sneak into his dorm and sabotage his project.

More high grades from Randall followed through the school year. Always higher and better than Stan's... and the better Randall did, the more Stan hated him. The more he wanted to get back at him, and one day he would.

Graduation couldn't come soon enough for Randall. He would be so glad to leave and pursue his career as a scarer. It felt like forever, but the day of graduation came and all of Randall's family was there. His father and a brother, as his mother had died when he was 9. His father's name was Darren, and his brother was Ned. He would go home with them first for a short break before he started job hunting.

Darren was a red lizard male with black stripes on his back, four arms and four legs, with a purple tail. He had three fronds and green eyes.

Ned was a green male with blue stripes, and a blue tail with two fronds and blue eyes. As children they had been close, but had become estranged to one another after Randall had been associated with the RORs in college. Randall's bad behavior had driven both of his family away from him until they had nothing to do with each other. Randall was on his own. He wanted no one's help with anything. He was a very determined lizard monster. He wanted no one's pity. His revenge on the world would be that he would become the best.

Randall's mother had been a blue-green lizard with purple striping on her back and tail. Two fronds and blue eyes. Her name had been Nadine and more than anything, Randall had wished she had been here to see him graduate.

Nadine had died of internal bleeding after a car wreck on a rainy night. She had been driving home from her job and an animal had run out in front of her, causing her to hydroplane and crash into a tree in a ditch.

Randall had been devastated. He had been really close with her. His dad, Darren had taken it hard too, and made him a little more withdrawn from his sons, but he had to keep on going to take care of his sons. He often hid it from them, but he still taught them to do their best and to work hard. To rightfully earn what they got, and it was even harder to compete for jobs as reptilians.

…...

Randall had thought his luck had changed when he landed his dream job of scarer at Monsters, Inc. His brains along with his ability to camouflage, coupled with his creepy, slimy look he had working for him had impressed the CEO. A big step for 21 years old.

But his luck was down again, crashed and burned when he found out his old rivals from college were working there as well. Sullivan and Mike! Not as scarers, but in the mail room... But as time went on, the boss really seemed to take to the big blue hairball, Sullivan. He was scaring in no time.

To top it all off, Stan was also there. He was working on the maintenance crew first, but later the CDA. Randall hadn't failed to notice that eyes were always on him. Stan held a grudge.

Stan was watching Randall. He watched him struggle to out rank Sulley on the scare floor. How he was always just one score below his goal. This gave the monster much joy. He watched how much more grumpy the lizard could get, and he watched how alone and unliked he was among the others. He even watched how Randall treated his own assistant, Fungus.

…...

It was now ten years later since starting at Monsters, Inc and it was the same old thing all the time. Randall and Sulley were constantly battling for the high score. Randall still was the same grumpy lizard that everyone knew him to be.

About five years ago, Randall's brother, Ned had gotten married and about a year later, had a son, who they named Rex. Darren was a happy grandfather. He liked little kids, but it was older kids that he had issues with when they thought they could make their own decisions.

Randall had been told of his nephew's birth, but he didn't pay much attention to his family. They had all but severed their ties.

Ned was a counselor there at Monsters, Inc, so his son was in the dayscare program every work day. Still Randall never saw him.

….

Ten years had gone, but it was two years ago when Randall had had a brain storm. An idea that would change and even revolutionize the scaring industry forever and save his world from losing its power. If they couldn't scare the child into screaming for energy, they would simply take it from them! He had a degree in engineering. If he couldn't beat Sullivan with his skills scaring, he knew he could beat him with his brain.

Of course, the Monster world considered human children to be toxic to them, but Randall would make it so he wouldn't have to touch any kid that was chosen. He would make something to not touch the children he was handling, which those turned out to be a box container that looked like filled cans for transport to the energy station elsewhere in the building, and a box to hold a child for transport inside it for a short time. He also had some special gloves standing by too should he need them.

But he couldn't do this alone. This idea needed things, like finances... A lot finances of bought equipment from many different places, so no one would get suspicious. He needed someone with money, power, and influence... and who had a interest in the company. A lot to lose, or a lot to gain. There was only one choice. His boss.

Mr. Henry J. Waternoose as predicted, was overjoyed to be on board. But this was illegal... It had to be above secret. No one could find out... The machine would have to be built somewhere where no one could stumble on it.

Of course! The factory basement. No one had access to there except Waternoose. Perfect!

He had been able to begin work on his machine right away, and now two long years later the machine was ready for live testing... and he had just the right kid in mind.

With the machine being ready, Waternoose started to push. Keen to save his company, he had Randall spending more time on the scream extractor than his daytime work. This soon leaked into his personal life... Not that there was much in his personal life. All Randall had in the world was an apartment in a bad end of town, with some basic furniture and a few coats for winter. Soon things like sleep and eating became second. He was just so busy, not to mention planning a kidnapping under the noses of the officials was risky enough. He was looking at some serious jailtime if he got caught, or banishment. Lucky really he was alone... or so he thought he was alone.

Stan did know where Randall lived and he had been watching him for 10 years, waiting for him to slip up. Just watching the lizard for all this time may have become a strange and unhealthy obsession, but waiting, fantasizing about his revenge had become a way of life. His hatred was just as strong now as it was in college. By now he could even call it a hobby. But he had to keep waiting for just the right moment to ruin him. Little did he know that moment was coming and sadly he would miss it.

The day it was reported that a 'toxic' human child had breached their security into the monster's world. This had the entire city of Monstropolis in a panic.

After all that time watching Randall closely, obsessively, he noticed more the day he was gone. Not knowing that Wazowski and Sullivan had secretly banished him, the monster was confused why he didn't see the lizard anymore. He wasn't at his apartment either, which really was strange. But what really added to the mystery was that Mr. Waternoose had been arrested the same day he had disappeared.

A few days later, 'Wanted' posters of Randall started to appear around the city and on the news... But there was no sign of him. Though Stan should have been glad that Randall had finally got what was coming to him, it was a strange feeling after all this time. He hadn't realised just how unhealthy his spying had become over the last 10 years... and it did bother him that he hadn't been allowed to deliver his sweet revenge himself. What was he supposed to do now?

…

It took time. A very long time... Almost a year later, but Randall had managed to find a door he could sneak back through into his world unnoticed by the authorities. Upon his return, he only had one goal in mind. Plotting revenge to destroy... No. Obliterate, Sullivan and Wazowski. Nothing else mattered to him now, not after what he had been put through living in the human world. He carried the scars... most of which had been caused by him having been brutally beaten with a shovel. Or shot at, or whipped. But some scars ran deeper, and he would carry them forever. Randall had been through things, and seen things no monster in a closet could handle. The experience had not improved the monster lizard for the better.

But first thing was first. Revenge! and to avoid joining Mr. Waternoose in jail, his plan would include framing other monsters for the green cretin's and the blue furball's punishment. They would never know Randall had returned. There was no guilt about pinning the blame on others who worked at the factory, because there was no one he could depend on. Even his family would betray him in a second. It was a full proof plan, or so he thought.

Unlucky for Randall he had been spotted by his very own stalker. Stan had seen him on camera one night in the locker room, stuffing some of George's stuff into Mike's locker. After almost giving up and moving on with his life, his old foe had been seen, and he was keen to find out what he was up to.

All the years waiting, and watching the purple lizard silently from a distance, Stan was practically invisible as he was. Whatever Randall was planning to do, it was something big, likely against the factory... but he wouldn't get in the way of that... At least not until he could drop Randall right in it. Didn't seem to matter to Stan who the lizard hurt, just as long as he was the one to make him pay for it later.

Mike was first on his list... Mike was caught with George's comedian stuff in his locker, among some other monster's things. He was charged guilty for stealing and was sent to jail. A lot of other stuff had been disappearing too. Others had suspected Mike for awhile when their stuff had disappeared too.

He wasn't sure how it had happened, but it only seemed to be Sulley that believed he was innocent and had swore to his little green friend that he would find out the truth. He didn't have to look far. Randall was waiting for the large blue monster that night.

Sulley was ambushed in the security camera room that night. Randall took a great deal of pleasure attacking him... He wanted the other to feel the pain he had gone through... He wanted to kill him! But his anger gave too much confidence... much more than he thought he had.

Sulley got the upper hand out on the Laugh Floor where Randall chased him to, and the lizard found himself once again, beaten. Sulley had used the fire alarm to bring out his invisible form and restrained him the same way he had before. But this time, instead of been handed through a door, he was handed over to the CDA. To add insult to injury, Mike was released.

Randall was sent to prison up until his trial. If Sulley would have banished him again, he would have just come back through another door and tried another way to get revenge. This time, he was going to jail for a long time.

Mike and Sulley breathed a sigh of relief. Randall got seven years in prison. They really thought it was over. The little girl, Boo was safe. Randall didn't even know about her laughter being 10 times more powerful than a scream, or about the energy crisis being over. Everyone thought it was all over... Even Randall. He couldn't have been more wrong.

Stan was at Randall's trial and decided right away that his punishment had not been enough. The same day he left his job at the factory and transferred as a janitor to the prison. His target wasn't getting away from him that easy. He was still waiting for a slip up or a better time to get him for what he had done. And he was already beginning to imagine the biggest humiliation of all for that lizard!


	2. Chapter 2

Five years passed and in those few years, Randall had lightened up some and he recognized he had wasted his life for so long. Everything he had been taught in college by the fraternity had been the first influence of his life to officially start him down that path. And even though the machine could have been something good if it had succeeded, it was deemed too dangerous and he knew he could have harmed a kid and other monsters too. And he had nearly crossed that line that would have deemed him a murderer in his world. 

Randall’s family had gone to his trial five years ago, but they had never visited him in jail. 

As he was being released from prison on parole, Randall knew that he had so much to catch up on. He had to start over entirely, but as a former criminal, who would hire him now? 

As he had cooperated with the guards, he was happy to be free again. The only thing he left the prison with was a pair of glasses and two hundred dollars in monster money. He needed a place to stay and a place to work. 

Randall wandered around town and many of the landlords turned him down, just for being a former criminal or just for being reptilian. Not even his old place would take him back. He was homeless. 

His first night free was spent in an alley. But with the money that he did have, he could at least afford to buy food. 

Stan had been following him without him knowing. He wanted to know where he was going. Then he went home and was up early to come back here. He had known for a long time about Randall’s parole. 

Then he thought of doing the lizard a favor. He went back to Monsters, Inc and he talked to Sullivan. 

Sulley hadn’t heard from Randall in over five years and to hear his name just put him on edge again. 

“I know you give all sorts of monsters a chance at jobs. Even if he’s not a scarer here anymore, could you find a job for him here? He’s not the same monster he was when you knew him last. I saw him frequently while he was there.” Stan said. “He’s learned some good manners and he’s fine as long as no one pushes his buttons. But he’s a hard, determined worker who just needs a job.” 

“Alright. I’ll see what I find out. But if he messes up again, he’s in trouble.” Sulley reluctantly agreed. 

“Agreed.” 

Stan tracked Randall down on the streets again. He hesitantly approached the lizard. 

“Hey, Randall.” He greeted. 

Randall was having some breakfast when he heard a familiar voice. He had known Stan from seeing him in Monsters, Inc and at the prison. What did he want now? He was free. He had done nothing wrong. 

Stan sat down. 

“What?” Randall asked. “I didn’t do anything.” 

“I came here to tell you that there might be a job waiting for you at where you used to work. They have some openings.” Stan said. 

“I doubt I could work there again. Everyone would know who I am and think I’m the same arrogant lizard I was five years ago.” Randall said. 

“You got to give this a try. It’s better than nothing.” 

“I’ll have to think about it. Now can you go, please?” Randall urged. 

“Sure.” Stan said. He left, but didn’t go far. 

Randall had every right to be worried and nervous. He still had nightmares about his banishment. He was sure his old rivals would still be there. And he knew that laughter was the new energy. He thought it was dumb, but he knew there were other things he could do for a job. 

A few days later, he did go there and talked to the CEO, aka. Sulley. Sulley saw that Randall seemed more nervous around him and not as confident. He seemed shyer, and he did mind his manners. Something seemed different about him. 

Sulley hired him for maintenance crew for now. Handyman type work. 

Randall wasn’t crazy for that job, but he would take anything at this point, and he would be able to work on things. He would also work on the Laugh cans and see if they needed improvements or repairs. That was the best that could be done for him. 

Sulley had asked for Randall’s new address and he said he didn’t have one. 

“What about your family?” Sulley asked. 

“They wouldn’t let me stay with them. We cut ties years ago.” 

“I know of a place close to here. I’ll take care of the deposit, while you pay the rest of your expenses.” Sulley said. 

“I can do that.” Randall agreed. He didn’t always like help, but he did need a down payment on an apartment if he was to have a place to live. 

Sullivan knew he was taking a big chance hiring Randall after what he had done. And there were some workers there who had known Randall from before and were wary of him. And later, Mike found out and he wasn’t too happy about it. 

“Are you crazy? We can’t trust Lizard Boy.” Mike said. 

“I’ll be watching him, Mike. I don’t fully trust him, but he just needs a place to live and a job. It’s part of his parole agreement.” Sulley said. “And there seems to be something different about him.” 

“I guarantee it’s just an act, Sul. He’ll get you when your guard is down.” Mike said. He didn’t want harm to come to his friend. 

“I’m going to give him a chance, Mike. If he does something, he’ll be back behind bars.” Sulley said. 

“Sure, if you can catch him. You know what he’s capable of.” 

“Mike, he needs a chance first. We’ll worry about it later.” 

“Fine, but don’t come whining to me if he gets you when your guard is down.” Mike said. He went back to his job, while watching cautiously for the lizard too. He was sure he was on Randall’s hit list too. 

Randall had not heard them talking about him. He had gone to the maintenance boss to get started on his new job. 

The boss told Randall what to do and how to do it. He was not the kindest to Randall, as he knew who he had been before. Randall made sure to keep his temper in check. 

In jail, though Randall had been tough at times, but there had been some monster criminals that hated reptilians and had beaten him up a few times. The beatings had softened him down the most. This new boss reminded him of one of those monsters. 

Randall made sure to do what he was told. He had experience doing some of these jobs. He had done janitorial work too. 

It felt so weird to be back at the old factory that had seemed like a second home at times. But he was doing a job that was not his favorite, but if it meant he was seeing less of others and getting a paycheck, than it might do him a favor. He did want to mostly avoid all the eyes that would have been watching him warily. 

Randall wondered if his old scream extractor was still in the secret lab or basement, but he wasn’t about to try anything. He knew there were security cameras around here. And he didn’t want to blow his parole. He didn’t want to go back to jail. 

He avoided talking to other monsters unless he had to. He had a good enough first day on the job. But he knew not all days were going to be like this. 

A guard had watched Randall’s duties carefully and so had Sulley when he popped in a couple times just to see what the lizard was doing. And so far, he was just doing his new job. 

“Watch him carefully, Rob.” Sulley said. 

“Yes, Mr. Sullivan.” Rob, a medium size red monster said. 

Randall went to Sulley’s office at the end of the day to discuss the place that he had told him about. He did need a new home. 

He didn’t see the new CEO in there, so he just waited. He paced a bit impatiently. He would cross his arms and place his hands on his sides. Patience was not always his strong point. 

Fifteen minutes after other monsters would be presumed gone, Sulley finally came in. 

“Finally here.” Randall said. 

“Randall?” Sulley was a little surprised to see him here. He better not be here to pull anything. “What can I do for you?” He asked nervously. 

“You had mentioned this morning about a place you knew of where I could live. I need a place to live. Right now, I have nothing and nowhere to stay or go.” Randall said. 

“Okay. Yes, I did. It’s just a few streets away from here.” Sulley said. “But what about any family that could help you?” 

“They want nothing to do with me.” 

“Are you sure? I can call them for you.” 

“NO! They want nothing to do with me, I mean it.” 

“Alright. I won’t. I’ll also have to see about getting you some furniture too.” 

“I really don’t need any further help than the deposit from you.” 

“Randall, if you don’t have any furniture, it won’t be much of a home.” Sulley said. “You need a few things.” 

“I could wait to get paid and buy my own things.” 

Sulley knew Randall didn’t like help, but with him being fresh out of jail, he did need help to at least get started in a new life. 

“Randall, stop being so stubborn. At least let me help you get started with the basic stuff you need, then I’ll leave you alone.” Sulley said. 

Randall growled. To Sulley, that sounded more like the old Randall that he knew was still in there. 

“Fine! But just the deposit and the most important items to get me started.” Randall said. 

“We’ll go in the morning.” Sulley said. “For now, you can stay with me, if you like.” 

“No thanks.” The thought of staying with his old enemy was anything but inviting. Just the site of Sullivan still brought back bad memories of just being tossed through a door where he was almost killed by a human mother with a shovel. 

“Mike is married to Celia now and I live alone. I have a spare bedroom you can use just until you’re ready to get settled in the new apartment.” Sulley offered. 

“I said no, Sullivan. Just letting you help me get the new place is hard enough for me.” 

“What is it that you have against me? That you always did?” Sulley demanded. 

“How you always thought you were better than me! I had feelings too! When you threw me through that door, you had no idea what I went through! I was nearly killed because of you! I was beaten nearly to death by a human with a shovel!” Randall screamed at him. “I had my own responsibilities too!” 

Sulley’s eyes widened. Now he could see why Randall had scars on his face that he hadn’t seen on him before he had been banished. 

“I’m sorry, Randall. I didn’t know. But you were a threat to us at the time. But I would have never meant to get you killed.” Sulley said. 

“You nearly did!” 

“Again, I’m sorry. But I’ll try to make it up to you if you let me.” Sulley said. 

Randall was still angry at him for what he had done so long ago, but he kept his actions in control. 

“Just do what you’re going to do and nothing more.” Randall said angrily. “I’ll find a place to stay tonight on my own.” 

“Alright, but my offer still stands.” 

“No thanks.” Then Randall left the office. He headed out of the factory and just wanted to get as far away from Sulley as possible. But, once again, he had no place to go. 

Sulley walked to his apartment, feeling guilty about what he had heard. He had never meant for Randall to be harmed, but he had needed to be taught a lesson. But what he had heard in Randall’s voice when he had yelled at him was anger and sadness. 

Randall walked until he found a restaurant and he got himself some dinner, ate and then found a place to sleep in an abandoned building. He was glad he had given Sullivan a piece of his mind of what happened to him. He had needed to hear it. 

Stan had followed Randall, but he still wasn’t ready for his plan to be set yet. It would still need to be a few months yet. Though he did want to strike at the lizard now. 

The next day, Randall went to the factory entrance, waiting on his rival to show up so they could go see this apartment. He was impatient waiting for him. As CEO, Sulley had to show up earlier than many other employees and Randall knew that. 

Randall saw him coming. 

“Randall, you’re here early.” Sulley said. 

“Remember? The apartment you said to show me?” 

“Yes. Let’s do that now. The landlord is a friend of mine. He’s always willing to help me out for friends.” 

“I’m not your friend.” 

“But you are someone who needs my help to land a place. And you won’t do anything to break the rules?” Sulley demanded. 

“I know how to live in an apartment. I pay my rent on time and I usually keep to myself.” 

“Good. Let’s go. The landlord is expecting us. I called him last night.” 

“Good.” 

They set off. The apartment was three blocks away from the factory. It had five stories to it. 

They climbed the stairs and went to the office. There, the landlord got the keys and went to show them the apartment. It was the number 2B. 

When they got inside, Randall was amazed at how big it seemed. It was beautiful. It was a two bedroom apartment. 

“So, what do you think of it, Mr. Boggs?” The landlord said. 

“Huh? Oh, it’s really great, Sir. What do you want for rent on it?” Randall asked. “I would love to have it.” 

“I need a down payment and the first month’s rent. Three hundred for a down deposit and 250 for the rent.” Landlord said. 

“Okay.” Randall said, though he knew he didn’t have that kind of money at the moment. 

“I’ll take care of it.” Sulley said. “I’m just helping Randall get on his feet.” 

“That’s fine, James. Can I expect payment by next Friday?” 

“Yes. I’ll get it to you before then.” Sulley said. 

“Well then, the apartment will be all yours then.” The landlord said. 

“Thank you.” Randall said. 

Randall had a more thorough look around the apartment. It was a good size. Even for someone else to live with him, if he had anyone else in his life anytime soon. 

“This weekend, Randall, we’ll go shopping for the things you need.” Sulley said. 

“Fine.” 

They went back to the factory for the day to do their jobs.   
………………

Mike was still nervous that his best friend was helping out their old rival. Sulley admitted that Randall had yelled at him, but was grateful that he was helping him to get a new home. 

Randall just did his job in the following days and paid little attention to others, but he did track down his former assistant, Fungus, who was still nervous of him. He asked if he could stay with him at his home until this weekend when he would get his own place. 

Fungus couldn’t say no. He had been a happier, carefree monster without Randall around for the last five years. Now he was finding himself to be afraid again. 

Randall’s demeanor had softened some, but he still had it in him to still be that same grumpy monster as before. 

When Randall did notice how the little three eyed one was looking at him, he saw he was shaking. 

“Fungus, relax. I’m not going to do anything as what I did before. I learned my lesson.” Randall gave a friendly smile. And it didn’t seem dangerous, but Fungus still knew the lizard’s dangerous history. 

“Alright.” He nervously said. 

Fungus let him stay with him that night and the next few nights, until the weekend. And in that time, Randall had stayed more on the friendly side. He was still mad at Sullivan for things of the past, but he was still trying to move past it now that he was seeing him almost on a daily basis. 

That weekend, Sulley contacted Randall and he and Fungus met Sulley at the furniture store. Sulley had paid the deposit and the first month’s rent on Thursday, so the new apartment was now officially Randall’s. 

Fungus had a car and Sulley had called in another favor for with a trailer to get the furniture to the apartment. 

Randall picked out his own furniture that was to his liking. Sure, everyone knew that guys hated to do shopping, but when they lived on their own, they had to shop for themselves and if possible, friends helping out when moving in or out of a place. 

For now, just the basics were bought. A bed, table, some chairs, a desk, bedding covers. Randall would take care of his food and maybe later get a new TV, if his home life opened up for it. 

Luckily, there was an elevator in the building in case of elders or handicapped monsters. They used that to bring Randall’s furniture up. He was lucky he wasn’t living in such a crappy part of town and his new landlord didn’t seem to have a problem with reptiles. 

Sulley carried the heavier stuff, but Randall had to be forced to help carry the mattress and desk too. Sulley carried in the table. Fungus had the bedding and Randall also carried in the chairs. He had only two to start out with. Not that he would have guests. 

When it was all set up, it still looked empty. 

“You still need a resting chair and a couch.” Sulley said. 

“It can wait till tomorrow or another day, Sullivan. That’s all I can deal with right now.” Randall said. 

Randall was still staying with Fungus yet at least another night, but he did get his covers on the bed before leaving. 

But the next day, Sulley was back with another monster his size, a brother, to help get a couch and big resting armchair. 

When the last basic items were bought, Sulley and his brother carried them up to the apartment. Once placed, the apartment had the basics of what it needed. 

“Let us know if you need anything else.” Sulley said. 

“Thanks.” Randall mumbled. He was glad to have a home again. 

“No prob.” Sulley said. “Enjoy the new apartment.” He and his brother left. 

“So what now, Randall?” Fungus asked. 

“I wish I knew, Fungus. I’m still trying to get my life together again.” 

Fungus had felt more slightly confident around Randall, but was still watching him warily. The lizard could always go back to his old ways possibly. 

Stan had been watching curiously where Randall had been moving to. He knew of the building now, but not the number just yet. But it was all thanks to him now that Randall had a home at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Things only continued to improve for Randall, as he did his job real good at the factory and things like the Laugh and Scream cans worked better when he upgraded them and fixed repairs on them. At least he could work with machines in this way, a good source to work on. Scaring was still allowed, if needed. 

Randall began making some friends with the other employees. He still had a short fuse at times, at least when dealing with ones who were often slower than others. Or they did dumb things, like if they screwed up a can. You’d think they understood the cans if they were allowed to be around them. 

Randall was still a little nervous around Sullivan, but it was beginning to dissipate. Then there was Mike. 

Mike was still mad at him, and still wary of Randall’s old schemes. But Randall was not pulling anything. He just did his job and tried to have a life of his own, to be normal again. 

Randall saw how Mike and his now wife, Celia were together. It was kind of disgusting. The nicknames for the other were so weird. Sometimes he watched with envy that he couldn’t have a girl that loved him. He never had. 

Randall had a meeting with his parole officer every two weeks. His name was Mr. Bixon. He was a bull like monster with black skin and horns of a longhorn. He had two arms and two legs. He had some spikes, kind of like Sulley's on his back. His tail was also more like a stub. 

Bixon was impressed with the new apartment. But he still didn’t take it easy on Randall. He made it clear if there were any slip ups and he would go back to jail for awhile. 

Randall understood and he was doing his best to make this work. 

Stan had continued watching out for Randall, and at the same time, he was getting together his own group that were going to help him deal with the lizard. Ones that actually hated reptilians.   
…………….

A few months went by and nothing bad happened from Randall at all. He went to work and did his job and had a normal life outside of his job. He mostly kept to himself. 

Now that life was settling in more for Randall, Stan had been watching him and now was the time to begin striking against him. It was to get him on the edge at first. 

Stan and his group of six reptilian haters were going to start something bad. It was something that would eventually catch up with Randall after a few were harmed. 

It was well into the summertime now and plenty warm and nice for reptilian monsters to be out and active when they weren’t working. 

Stan and his group began looking up a few reptilian males, other than Randall. But were not targeting any of Randall’s family either. The few that were their targets now were totally unrelated. 

The first one was an orange one with blue striping. They knew his name from his file, but could care less about it. He had been a simple grocery store worker. 

There was some torture and crying before there was a murder. Stan didn’t do it, but his new comrades did. They relished harming reptilians. He would let his comrades deal with the first ones. Stan was saving himself for Randall. 

The body was found the next day by a passing civilian and they called the authorities. It made the evening news. 

Randall still hadn’t bought a TV yet, but he had books and newspapers in his home. He was saving for one though, as they were expensive. 

Sulley, Mike, Celia, and Fungus and more factory workers saw it on the news that a reptilian male had been murdered. It had some a little worried. This male had been single, but still had family. 

The next day, Randall had been sleeping in a little bit when there had been harsh knocking on his door and his doorbell, signaling it was an urgent matter. 

Randall hurriedly got up. “Alright, alright, I’m coming!” He said. 

He opened up his door and it was his parole officer. 

“Oh, Mr. Bixon, I wasn’t expecting you.” Randall said. 

“I need to come in and discuss something with you, Mr. Boggs.” He said. 

“Sure.” Randall let him in. “What’s going on?” 

“There was a murder last night. And the police are going to be going around asking questions, especially of ones who have a former criminal record.” Bixon said. 

“Who died?” 

“It was a lizard male.” 

Randall’s eyes lit up at that. He was given the name. 

“You didn’t happen to know him, did you?” 

“No. I mostly avoid other monsters when I can. I haven’t had much contact with other reptilians like myself. I know they are rare in this city. But why him?” 

“I don’t know. But you don’t know anything about it?” 

“No. I don’t. I was here at home all last night. I get my news from newspapers. I’m saving for a TV. I swear I had nothing to do with it, Mr. Bixon.” Randall said sincerely. 

“All I can say is, keep it that way, Boggs.” 

“I promised I would stay away from the bad guys business and I have been.” 

“Yes, you have. From your progress reports.” 

“How much longer am I on parole?” 

“It’s only been five months, Boggs. Another year and a half.” 

Randall knew he would have to maintain his job and be on good terms until then, but even after that, he wasn’t going to blow it. He wanted his life back outside of prison. And he still hadn’t contacted his family yet. 

Bixon went through Randall’s home, looking for any evidence of trouble and found none. He looked back at Randall and he gave the officer a big shy smile. 

“Alright, but be aware of questioning.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Randall showed him out. 

When he closed the door, Randall slid to the floor. “He better not be thinking I’m responsible for that guy getting killed.” He said to himself.

This was very disturbing news, especially to Randall, being a reptilian himself. But to the rest of Monstropolis, it disturbed some and others didn’t really care, when they didn’t care much for reptilians anyway. 

Randall became more careful, for the time being and there were definitely onlookers at him. And especially at work. 

Sulley even questioned him about it. “I heard about it this morning, but I was never out of my home last night, Sullivan.” Randall said. 

“Well, just be careful. We haven’t had something this bad happen in a long time.” 

“I know. And it’s hard enough just trying to maintain the cans for all that energy we have to keep for our power.” 

Things went on as usual as much as possible, though the CDA did question many workers at Monsters, Inc about the victim. Randall too. 

“I swear I didn’t know him.” Randall said seriously. 

“Just given your history, you better watch it, Boggs.” An agent warned. 

Randall was tired of being blamed when it was something he didn’t do. But he kept his cool and was released. 

Randall wondered who would have done the murder. It wasn’t him. But he hoped that no one was setting him up to be framed.   
……………

The death of one reptilian was talked about in less than a week and it was over for the town, but not that one’s family. The death was still a mystery of who it was. 

Three weeks later, it was just a memory if at all. Life was normal again for most of the city, but then, there came a second reptilian murder. 

This time, it was blue lizard male, one that was married and had a wife and four kids. He had been a lawyer. One that hadn’t been well liked just for being what he was. 

By now, Randall had now bought his own TV after saving for more than five months. He saw it on the news. Not again!

This time, things were a little more serious. 

There was more questioning. And it was annoying. 

Stan knew that this had to be getting under Randall’s skin and soon, he would be one of them. 

And then, another three weeks went by and a third reptilian murder. A green one this time and another male. He had been a gardener with a wife and three kids. 

Randall saw it on the news too and he knew this was getting to be real serious. Three weeks had passed between all three victims. There had to be a pattern here. 

Monstropolis was beginning to be wary of these murders. Three times was enough to be on alert and start putting out a curfew. 

Sulley warned Randall that even he should be careful, as he was a reptilian male too. And it had been only males of his kind, which was bad in any case, and soon, it could even become females or the young ones too. 

Randall had thought about maybe finding out who were the ones responsible. His gift of invisibility could help with that. 

Stan knew now was time to strike. He knew the lizard’s habits well enough outside of his home.   
.................

Two weeks later, Randall had been keeping tabs on the town and with a new computer too that Sulley had gotten for him, he kept tabs on other lizard males and families. Even his own. Nothing yet with them. 

And yes, even Randall’s family was paranoid about even going out anymore. 

There was a driveway close by Randall’s building that he had to pass by every time he went to work. That was where Stan decided to do it. He had waited a long time for this. 

It was a beautiful warm Tuesday morning when Randall stepped into the outside air, breathed it in and he was on his way to work. He didn’t think much of anything other than how he was going to work on those cans today and other maintenance work. 

He had dropped his guard for the moment and he wasn’t blended, which made him the next target. 

From behind the dumpster in the alley, a heavy blue monster jumped silently from behind it and he grabbed Randall so suddenly by the throat that it took him by surprise. He pulled him into the alley and Randall began to struggle. He was good at that. 

“Hold him! Hold him!” A deep voice rumbled from the side. 

The grip got tighter on his throat. Randall’s top hands tried to get him to loosen his grip. 

Another monster, brown, just as big came up to assist the other, but he grabbed onto Randall’s middle and picked him up, getting a hold of his legs. 

Randall moaned and tried hard to breathe. His mouth was wide open. 

“Loosen up on the throat, Kai.” A voice said. 

Randall looked over and he knew it as Stan’s. The grip loosened enough. 

“You know what to do next.” Stan ordered. 

Randall had no idea what this guy was doing. Then both monsters holding onto him carried him towards something, alarming him. He groaned. 

In a real fast movement, the next thing he knew, Randall’s back was flung into a wall. A corner of a building to be exact. 

Randall cried out in pain. He thought he felt something snap in his back, but the wind was gone from his lungs too. His legs were let go of and he was forced to the ground on his stomach. 

“Oh!” Randall cried out. 

His arms were all grabbed then and pulled on so hard it hurt and they were tied behind his back. 'This was it, the end of Randall Boggs.' He thought to himself. Randall looked up at his captors. 

When he was able to raise his head, he looked at Stan. “Stan, why… are you doing this? Did you… kill those others… like me?” He coughed.

Stan leaned down and put a hand under his chin. “Yes. If you thought I was such a kindly monster, you’d be wrong. But more so, it was to get you to be worried too. You were my target all along, Boggs.” 

Randall was pulled to his feet. The others still held him still. “But why?”

“Back to the days of college, you double crossed me. And I have vowed vengeance ever since!” 

“I never did anything to you!” 

“Oh, but you did. You made me feel inferior for so long. I have monitored your life ever since college. And now, I’m getting my revenge!” Stan growled. “And I want something from you and you are going to give it to me.” 

“What do you want from me?” 

“Oh no, not here. Take him. And Boggs…” Stan said. He gave a head signal and then, black. 

A sack big enough had been put over his head. That got Randall squirming again. He fell to the ground and was forced onto his belly. 

“Let me go!” Randall yelled, trying to get attention. 

Another monster came up with a bat, wooden, and he had clear access enough and he hit Randall on the back on his head. 

There was a cry of pain, and Randall was motionless. 

“Get him in the truck fast!” Stan ordered. 

The six of them hurried and got inside and took off. In the truck, Randall’s legs were now tied up as well. 

Stan had a look at Randall’s back and he saw bruising starting to show. He felt along the spine. There was some movement in there. Some bones had been snapped. Randall’s back had met the wall corner down in his lower spine, parallel to his second set of arms. 

Then he was turned over. Leaving the gunny sack on the head, Stan looked the rest of Randall’s body over. It was looking so tantalizing to just look at and to do more. He had a feeling that Randall was going to be a handful, but this worked out perfect. 

Boggs had no family that was concerned about him. Or friends that he knew of. He knew the way he treated everyone. He was sure they wouldn’t miss him. 

They got to their hideout on the other side of the city. They took Randall inside to a strong wooden table. There were some hints of blood on the sides, but the top was fine. There were shackles on it. Up to eight of them and small enough. 

Randall was laid on his back on the table and the wrists and legs were untied to be bound in these shackles. They made sure they went on tight enough and that the lizard wasn’t going to be able to free himself. The other lizards hadn’t been able to. There was also a tail shackle too. 

Stan now examined Randall’s breathing. He wanted to see if it was more based on chest or stomach breathing. It looked more like chest breathing, but there was a little of the upper belly too. That would be perfect and he had a plan for everything. 

“What about the sack?” Reepo, another one asked. 

“Leave it on him for awhile yet.” Stan said. “I’ll take it off after he’s awake.” 

“Are we going to kill him too?” 

“No, not yet anyway. It'll be awhile yet.” Stan said. 

The other monsters were given leave and Stan waited for his ‘guest’ to wake up.


	4. Chapter 4

Randall woke up to one really bad headache, but he still couldn’t see anything but black. 

He tried to rub his head, but found he couldn’t move his arms. But looking through the gunny sack, he could make out a little. A barren room. He felt metal on his wrists. He had been tied down. 

“Oh! Where am I?” Randall asked. 

Stan heard him and he saw he was coming to. He wanted to do something that was right from the start, but only after Randall had been tied down and come to, but with the sack on yet. 

“Finally awake I see.” Stan said. 

The voice sent a shiver up Randall’s spine. He didn’t want to be here. 

“Stan! Let me go right now!” 

“Or what? You’ll do what, cowardly lizard?” 

Randall knew he was no coward. He growled and squirmed. 

“Your body looks so juicy, Boggs.” Stan said. “Even with squirming.” 

Randall didn’t like the sound of that. He stopped moving, especially when he felt his back snap. He winced but didn’t scream. 

“Stan, what is it you want with me?” 

“Hmm, let me think on that.” Stan said sarcastically. “I think it’s this!” 

Then Stan opened his mouth and sunk his fangs into Randall’s soft belly. 

“YOWWW!” Randall screamed loud as pain erupted into his flesh. 

Stan’s fangs sunk in deep and punctured the skin beneath the scales. He tasted blood. He bit again, causing another pained cry and some struggling. Then he finally let go. 

Blood oozed out of the wounds. “I have wanted to do that for a long time.” Stan said. Then he went up to Randall’s head and he officially took the sack off his head. 

Randall blinked several times to let his vision adjust to the light again, but then he looked down at his belly. His breathing had quickened. He saw his blood coming from the puncture wounds. 

“I bet that hurt, didn’t it?” 

Randall looked up at him. “What are you going to do to me? Kill me? Just get it over with!” 

“Oh, no, no. Not you. You’re the one I want. The kills were just to get you on the edge. There’s still much I have planned for you before you die.” Stan said. “That was just the start.” 

Randall gulped. 

“Please, Stan. Just let me go.” 

“Not for a long time, Randall. You are mine now.” Stan growled. 

Randall had never dreamed that the Stan that he knew would be this evil, just as he had been once. But now, Randall was the victim. He just wanted it to be over with.   
……………..

At Monsters, Inc, Sulley was looking for Randall. He asked the supervisor on maintenance if he had seen Randall. 

“I didn’t see him this morning. He never checked in today, Mr. Sullivan.” 

“Okay, thanks.” Sulley replied. 

That was odd. Randall rarely ever missed a day. 

Sulley went back to his office and called Randall’s home. Nothing. No answer. He tried a few more times and nothing. Just voicemail. 

Something was wrong here. If he didn’t check in today, there was going to be trouble. But Sulley was worried it was something else. 

He went around and asked others if they had seen Randall. None of them had.   
……………..

Randall’s heart hammered in his chest as he watched Stan sharpen a scalpel. There were surgical tools in the room. 

“Please. Please don’t do this, Stan.” Randall pleaded. 

“Real soon, Randall. I’m going to enjoy every minute and second of this.” Stan said. “Which I know you won’t though.” 

“What are you going to do?” 

Stan looked at his eyes, which were full of fear. Then he looked down the body. 

“The area that I bit looks very tantalizing to go after.” Stan said. 

Randall’s eyes widened and he knew he meant his stomach. He started to struggle again. A chill penetrated his stomach too. 

“No. No, please no.” 

“Just tasting the blood and seeing it is even more reason for more.” Stan said. “And to make it clear, this was something that was done to the other lizards too, Boggs.” 

“What, you gutted them?” 

“As a way of putting it just about. But with you, you have something that I want.” 

“I don’t have anything for you!” Randall yelled angrily. 

“But you do. That belly of yours is perfect for this.” 

Randall felt like he was going to be sick. His color changed to a bit of pale green. He was dealing with a maniac! And in all this time, he hadn't realized it. 

Stan noticed. “Aww! Am I making you feel sick to the stomach, Boggs? Good!” He laughed. “And when I do this, just a foretelling, there won’t be any anesthesia.” 

“Oh, please just let me go!” 

“When my plans with you are through and that’s going to be awhile. But let’s begin.” Stan said. He came over with the knife. 

That was when Randall really began to struggle. “NO! NOOO! PLEASE!” He didn’t want this. 

But instead of the knife, using his claws, he grabbed at Randall’s belly, causing another cry of pain and more blood to be drawn from the puncture wounds. 

“So soft and squishy. It’s perfect.” 

The claws were pulled out and Randall was panting hard. 

“I also see a scar there across the belly. What was it for?” Stan asked. 

“None of your business!” Randall snapped. 

“It makes no never mind, but I will be reopening it either way.” 

“NO!” 

Randall managed to look at his belly again and there were puncture wounds on it, blood oozing a bit. He really hoped this was all a bad dream, but it wasn’t, sadly. 

“Please don’t do this!” Randall’s mind cried out. 

“Look, whatever you want, Stan, I’ll do it! Just don’t do this!” Randall cried out as he saw the scalpel was heading towards his soft flesh. 

“You’ll say anything to stop me from doing this, won’t you? But then, so did the others.” Stan said.

Then ignoring Randall’s eyes, he went back to his work. He put his hands on Randall’s stomach solidly without digging his claws in this time. Randall gasped. It made him hold his breath. 

Stan looked up at him. His eyes were now closed, expecting the worst. He could tell he was holding his breath. 

“Let it go, Randall.” 

“Huh?” It got him to breathe. 

But in that moment, Stan took advantage of it and he slashed the scar on Randall’s belly. 

Randall cried out in such pain, it echoed in the room. 

Stan was liking the sound of Randall’s voice being in pain. 

Randall was panting hard. The old scar on his stomach had been from a surgery years ago to remove an infected gallbladder. And now, the scar was reopened and beginning to bleed. 

But Stan wasn’t done yet. He had only opened a small portion of the scar and he kept on cutting across. 

“OW! Stop please!” Randall pleaded. He had pulled his head back to where it was almost at the end of the table. 

Stan ignored him and kept on cutting till he came to the end of it. But as he looked at the rest of the belly, to him, it looked like the rest of it was asking for it too. He was also after something deep internally in the lizard's abdominal cavity. 

When the cutting had stopped for the moment, Randall let out a big breath. Pain was stinging his belly really bad. He just wanted to put his hands on it, but they were tied down. 

Randall began to look. 

“I’m not stopping there, Boggs. Everything about you says to keep going.” 

“NO! DON’T!” 

“Let’s see, first I need to find your where your heart is.” 

Randall’s eyes widened. He squirmed. “Please don’t!” 

“I’m not going to hurt your heart, Lizard. Just find it.” 

“You… are already hurting my heart… by doing this.” Randall said. 

Stan ignored him. He had a stethoscope and put it on. 

Randall tried to protect his chest, but to no avail. Stan put his claws on his lower chest and stomach, making him freeze. 

Randall’s heart was located just slightly below his top shoulders. Stan found it. 

“Hmm. Definitely beating fast and hard.” He said. Then he took the stethoscope off. “Back to work now.” 

When Stan took his claws off his chest, Randall struggled some more. He tried harder than ever to try to get his hands loose. 

“You won’t get loose without being turned loose. We tested those bonds and they will hold you until I’m done.” Stan said. 

“Look, you’ve done enough. I’ve learned my lesson.” 

“You think this is a lesson?” 

Randall looked at him, speechless for the moment. He felt the throbbing on his belly. 

“Well, maybe some of it is, but this is going to be far more than just a mere lesson for crossing me so long ago.” 

“I never even associated… with you! I didn‘t cheat you out ever! I only did what I knew I needed to. Everything I did was just to get that dream job someday. I got it and I was always the loser.” 

“I had also heard that you tried to kill Sullivan. And knew you had framed others. From what I see, you deserve this.”

Randall couldn't believe what he had just heard. How could he know about that? 

Stan then took the scalpel and he brought it to just above Randall’s second set of arms. 

“No! Please don’t!” Randall pleaded, eyeing the scalpel. 

Stan didn’t listen and he brought the blade to the purple scaly flesh again. It was beneath the heart and he began to cut downward. 

Randall gritted his teeth and his eyes shut. The pain was great as it went down, past his diaphragm and all the way down to the other cut and further downward. 

He had to let out a few breaths of air. And there were plenty of whimpers of pain. 

When Stan had gotten down to Randall’s front leg area, he was pleased with himself. Blood appeared at the wounds. But he wasn’t stopping here. 

Down in the lower section, he began to cut deeper into the flesh. 

“STOP! I CAN’T TAKE IT!” Randall screamed. 

“You’ve done well so far.” 

The pain was so bad by now that Randall felt he was on the verge of unconsciousness. But more so, painful tears found their way to his eyes. 

Stan began to cut deeper. He was being careful to not puncture any organs. He was trying to find something. He had studied biology well enough through college, and from his experiments before on the other lizards. 

Finally, the pain became too much and Randall cried out again and this time, the tears fell. “Please, Stan. STOP!” 

Stan looked at him and he had finally done it. 

“I see you aren’t entirely the heartless lizard I’ve known for so long. I finally see tears in your eyes.” 

Randall was struggling to breathe. He could feel liquid running down his sides. His blood. It was pooling beneath him now. Tears were pooling down his face too. 

When Stan went back to work digging in his flesh, the pain was too much and Randall fell unconscious. Plus the amount of blood loss had become too much. 

Stan found what he was looking for in the sides of the abdomen, besides the digestive organs. Certain other organs. He smiled. This was going to be perfect. Then he set about closing the deepest tissue wounds. He left the ones closer to the surface open. 

Stan called two of his men out. 

“Get him patched up, but leave these wounds open.” Stan ordered. 

The two did as told. Stan went off to do something else. He had another plan in mind to set in motion. 

The lizard was found to be unconscious. Randall was unlocked from the table and he was taken to the infirmary in their warehouse. 

The two monsters laid him on the table and undoing big portions of bandages, they began bandaging Randall’s wounded midsection. 

When they were done, Randall’s body was wrapped in bandages from his lower chest clear down to his front legs. His blood began soaking through the first ones and more were applied. His lower arms were left out. 

When Stan came back, he saw the sleeping Randall. This was the perfect time. He had a syringe full of white stuff. This was the perfect time. He also had an serum injection ready to help assist in something special. 

“I have a plan for this lizard and he is not to be harmed further than this.” Stan ordered. 

“Very well. But we thought you wanted him dead?” 

“Later. But first, he’s going to give me what I want. To see of it more humiliation than he ever thought possible with an added bonus.” Stan said. 

Stan went to Randall’s tail and found a vein and injected the serum into the tail. The other two watched as their leader then began probing around the lizard’s most private area.

“Wait, you’re not going to-?” 

“Yes, I am. After he has it, then it’ll be his time.” Stan said. 

Stan probed around inside. He found the spot and then, inserted the other syringe into the lizard and injected it. 

“That should be enough to get the process going.” Stan said. 

“What about the wounds?” 

“His wounds will be healed in time before symptoms show up even. But he’s going to start having a whole host of issues from here on out.” Stan said. “If I have anything to do with it.” 

Stan was going to keep Randall overnight. He wanted to see how he was in the morning before he would be reported as found. 

Randall’s breathing was labored and his skin had turned a very pale purple, nearly white. 

Stan had never thought he would see the famous Randall Boggs like this, and he had done it. The first one to actually take the tough lizard down like this. To him, this was only round one of his revenge against Randall. But he had more planned for a later date if what he hoped would take place did happen. He would be back in the picture when the lizard least expected him to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Sulley was worried about Randall’s whereabouts. He wasn’t at home, work, or at Fungus’s. No one had seen him. 

His parole officer was called and he hadn’t seen him either. But even he became concerned as he had heard of the lizard murders too. 

After all day, he put an alert out should Randall Boggs be found.   
…………….

“Should he be tied down in case he wakes up?” Kai asked Stan. 

“Trust me, he’s not going anywhere even if does wake up. He’s too weak from blood loss. And he will be in a lot of pain when he wakes up. Now, leave me.” 

The others left him alone with the sleeping lizard. “You deserved every bit of pain you got today, Lizard Boy.” Stan growled at him. Then he kicked at the wounds and some more blood began to stain them. 

Stan went to bed that night, feeling proud of himself. He knew there would be a lookout for Randall by morning. 

By morning, the CDA had been notified and were looking. They were just being cautious that Randall had not gone back to old ways, that he might have fooled everyone. But it was anything but. 

Randall didn’t wake up, but he was still breathing. Stan was glad he was still alive. He decided to keep him another day. 

Stan’s comrades knew that if the lizard was part of a plan for him to live longer, he wouldn’t last much longer without going to the hospital. 

“He can go tomorrow.” Stan said. “I want to see him a little longer like this. I like it.”   
………………..

When Randall didn’t check in the next day either at work, there was real concern now. 

Even Mike was concerned. He had thought that Randall had changed, but then, he was thinking that the lizard had fooled him. Or it was the other thing. 

Sulley was incredibly concerned.   
…………….

By afternoon, Stan finally said to take Randall and let someone find him. And he knew his friends knew what to do to show him some ‘kindness.’ 

Kai and his men took Randall from the infirmary, still unconscious. They drove him close to a busy part of town. It was the lunch hour time. The bandages were left on him, but they kicked his unwounded body parts around a bit more before throwing him into some garbage cans and took off. They knew it would alert someone. 

The window blinds had been closed and the one eyed orange monster inside heard his trash cans being loud, like being dumped and it wasn’t garbage day. He looked outside and saw nothing, but then he went outside to be sure. 

There, among his trash, was a purple lizard. 

“Hey! What are you doing, Lizard?!” He yelled. He got no answer. 

He was about to pull the poor lizard out roughly when another passerby saw him.

“Oh my! The poor lizard!” She said. A furry blue female said. 

She had the male pull him out gently. They saw the bandages and the blood on it. 

“He’s hurt! How could you treat him like that?!” She demanded of the male. 

“I hate reptilians. Do what you like with him. I just don’t want him in my trash!” The male said and went back in. 

The female then got out her phone and dialed for help. 

“Hi, I found a wounded lizard in someone’s trash. I’m not sure of gender, but looks male. It’s unconscious. Please send help.” She said. 

The medical team sent an ambulance to the location. 

A gurney bed was brought out of the back. Randall was put gently onto it. 

“Any ID?” One paramedic asked. Green round monster. Four arms, two legs. 

“Nope. But this might be the missing lizard from the news. We’ll call the police about him.” The other said. Yellow fur monster. Two arms, two legs. 

They got Randall to the hospital. They had gotten him on an IV to get fluids into him.   
They took some blood to make sure of any diseases or such, and blood type. He was awfully pale. 

The doctors began to cut the bandages and look at the wounds. Oh, boy, were they bad!

“This lizard has lost a lot of blood. He’s going to die if he doesn’t get a transfusion.” A female doctor said. 

“I think this is the Randall Boggs they’ve been looking for.” Another said. 

Surgeons looked over the wounds carefully and they were infected. There were a lot of bruises elsewhere too. They had to go into the wounds first to see what had been done, but they soon began to sew up the wounds after it was cleared from internal bleeding. Dried blood clung to Randall’s sides. And that was cleaned up too. The belly was sterilized before more infection got in. 

Once they were done, police were called to confirm if the lizard was Randall Boggs. 

Ones who had known him came in and though they saw his pale color, they recognized him as Randall. 

“What is his outcome?” An officer who had known Randall asked. 

“Right now, it’s not looking good, Officer. He needs a blood transfusion within a few hours, or he’s not going to make it. He’s the first lizard found that was alive.” The doctor said. 

“I think Boggs has a family here in town, though he never spoke of them.” The other officer said. 

They went back to their station to hurriedly look up Randall’s relations. They found he had a brother, father, and nephew, aside from a sister in law. 

They called the adults. Darren wasn’t home, but Ned, the brother, was. 

“Hello?” Ned said. 

“Hello, is this Ned Boggs?” 

“Yes. Who’s calling may I ask?” 

The cop gave his name. “Officer Billings. We have found your missing brother, Randall Boggs.” 

“I want nothing to do with him.” 

“He’s critically injured. He needs a blood transfusion.” Billings said. 

That snapped Ned out of it. He knew his brother had been in trouble for a long time. 

“What happened?” 

“We don’t know. We will only know if he wakes up, but he is so close to dying we won’t know if he doesn’t get blood soon. Can you or your family do it?” 

Ned had a quick decision to make. “Yes. I’ll call my father and let him know. We’ll get to the hospital. Which one?” Ned asked. 

He was told and he said he would be there soon. 

The police hung up, and went back to guard Randall. 

Ned called Darren at work and he said Randall needed them. 

“That boy hasn’t needed us for years, Ned, why should I go?” Darren said. 

“Because he might be dying.” Ned said. “He’s injured so bad, Dad. That’s what I heard. We have to go to the hospital now!” 

“Alright. I’ll meet you there.” Darren said. 

Ned dropped Rex, his son, at the neighbor’s and rushed to the hospital, where he waited for his dad and the doctor. 

Darren soon joined him and the doctor came out. An orange female slug monster. Like Roz. 

“I’m Dr. Jones. I’m Randall’s doctor.” 

“How is he?” Ned asked. 

“He’s not very good right now. Are either of you compatible with his blood type?” She asked. 

“I am.” Ned said. 

“This way. He needs an immediate blood transfusion.” 

They both followed her. But Ned was hooked up to a needle to get some of his blood. Darren was there for support. 

Randall was wheeled into the room in his bed. His brother and father saw how bad he looked. He looked like he was already dead. He was on an IV, heart monitor and oxygen. 

A new needle was put into Randall’s right upper arm and Ned’s collected blood began to go into him. 

A few pints went into Randall’s body and the heart monitor was showing that his vitals were already starting to get stronger. 

“I think it’s working. He’s improving already.” The doctor said. 

The other two lizards were glad to hear it. They would have much to catch up on when Randall woke up. 

“What happened to him anyway?” Darren asked. 

“We don’t know. He was just found in someone’s trash and his abdomen had been completely cut open. That’s all we know, but we don’t know who did it.” Jones said. 

“Can we see how far down?” Ned asked. 

“His wounds are wrapped in bandages with lots of stitches. Whoever did it had no concern for him at all. They were infected.” She showed them how far the bandages went down his body. 

All of his middle was looking like a mummy. Thick bandages covered him. And they saw the bruises too. Someone sure had wanted to cause Randall harm. 

Even though they had been estranged for years, both Ned and Darren felt bad for Randall right now. There was no way he could take care of himself in his condition. They had to find out where Randall was staying and see if anything else needed attention. 

They found Randall’s parole officer’s name and looked him up. They called him and said he had been found. But he was so badly injured and still unconscious. 

After the transfusion, Randall’s vitals were stronger and his color was coming back, but he still wasn’t waking up. 

Bixon came to the hospital and met Randall’s family. They seemed nice, and yet had never met them before. 

“Has he woken up yet?” Bixon asked. 

“No. It’s just a waiting game now. It’s up to him. He sustained some severe trauma to his midsection. And we don’t know who did it to him.” Darren growled. 

“I’m sure he’ll wake up. I know Randall. He’s a fighter.” Bixon said. “He had a few bouts in prison and he came out of those just fine. But he didn’t give us trouble.” 

“I still don’t understand why my son went bad at all. He was such a good son. He had good grades and no matter how bad he was treated, he still had a polite nature.” Darren said. 

“He was a nice little brother too. It was the fraternity that I’d heard of that started him down the dark path. And they turned on him and he was different from then on out.” Ned said. 

“Well, he was so different in how you described him when he was younger when we knew him. But he did become so cooperative and much calmer. He did let his polite side come out more in prison. He had even told me once that he regretted being that way and what he had done. So, I can see where you’re coming from.” Bixon said. 

“We will find out who did this to him.” Darren growled. 

“Leave that to us.” An officer said. 

“But is Randall in trouble now, violating anything?” Ned asked. 

“No. He was thought to be violating parole when he didn’t go to work, but now we know why.” Bixon said. “It turns out that the lizard killers wanted him too.” 

“We’re going to be still watching for anymore victims like him.” The on duty guard said. 

The police that were there with Randall were guarding him to make sure rather he was being protected rather than him being under arrest. But things would still need to be cleared up when Randall came to. 

Mr. Bixon called up Sulley and told him that Randall had been found. It was evident the lizard killers had gotten a hold of him too. They had tortured him good to where he was almost dead, but at least he had survived, just barely. 

Even though Randall had lived and gotten a blood transfusion and his vitals had improved more, there was still a chance that things could still go south again.


	6. Chapter 6

When Sulley got the call that Randall had been found from his parole officer, he first thought that Randall had been scheming again and he was back in jail. But when he heard the words that he was critically injured, obviously targeted by the lizard killers, that changed it all. 

The workday was winding down. Sulley went to find Mike, on the Laugh Floor. 

Mike had just finished with a kid’s door and the canister was filled to the top, showing Mike still had it with being a good comedian. Then Mike saw Sulley. He saw he had a concerned look on his face. 

“What is it, Sulley? You look like there’s something wrong.” Mike said. 

“Randall’s been found, Mike.” 

“Scheming again? Or the other?” 

“The other. He’s in the hospital.” 

When the bell rang, they were glad it was over. Sulley would leave further paperwork for tomorrow. It could wait. 

Mike met with Celia on the way out, saying they were going to the hospital. Randall had been found. 

Mike drove them to the hospital. When they looked for Randall’s room, they saw a couple of lizards already in the room. And there were police on the outside of the room. 

“Hello?” Sulley said calmly. 

The two lizards looked at him and his friends. “Can we help you?” Darren asked. 

“I’m James P. Sullivan. I’m Randall’s boss.” Sulley said. “And this is Mike Wazowski and his wife, Celia.” 

Darren and Ned shook their hands. “I’m Darren Boggs, Randall’s father, and this is his brother, Ned.” 

“We’ve known Ned for awhile. He brings his son to the daycare area nearly every day.” Mike said. 

“How’s Randall?” Sulley asked in a concerned way. 

They looked at the bed. 

Randall just looked like he was sleeping, but he had an oxygen mask on and was on an IV and heart monitor. 

“I would have to wonder how he survived and the other lizards didn’t.” Mike said. 

The others all gave him stares. 

“Maybe he escaped.” Ned said. “We won’t know until he wakes up.” 

“Randall had learned to be crafty.” Mike said. 

“He’s still my son. And we might have gone separate ways for a number of years, but we are not giving up on him.” Darren said. 

“And we won’t.” Sulley said. “But what happened to him as of when he was found?” 

“His whole stomach was sliced up.” Ned said. 

“Those guys were sick.” Celia said. 

They all couldn’t have agreed more. 

They all found seats and talked for a little while, all the while watching over Randall. He wasn’t stirring. 

Ned and Darren had been there all day. Ned knew he needed to go home and get his son from the neighbor. Darren was going to stay. 

Sulley, Celia, and Mike eventually went home to get some sleep. It had been a tense evening. And Randall still hadn’t come around. 

At ten, new guards came to replace the other two. 

Darren had curled up on the couch that was in the room. He had grown tired, but before he went to sleep, he said, “We have much to talk about Randall. Don’t give up on me, or your brother. We need to reunite ourselves. There’s nothing more important than family.” 

The beeping of the monitor was the only thing making noise. Darren was still concerned his son wouldn’t make it. But he was as stable as he was going to get. Darren had to finally give in to sleep. He knew Ned would be by tomorrow sometime. And possibly his boss again.   
…………….

In the morning, two new officers came to replace the overnight ones. 

Darren woke up to a nurse checking Randall’s vitals. “How’s he doing?” He asked. 

“Same.” She said. “He’s holding on.” 

Darren ordered some breakfast. “You can have some breakfast if you woke up, Randall.”   
He was just trying to encourage him to wake up, but nothing. 

The doctor came in to examine the injuries and see how Randall’s vitals were. 

“We are going to have to do some more testing on him, Mr. Boggs. We have to make sure that his internal organs are doing good and there’s no internal bleeding.” Dr. Jones said. 

“Alright. Take good care of him.” Darren said. 

“We will.” She said. 

He hated to see his son in such critical condition. He had seen Randall beaten on all during his youth and there were many serious injuries, but none like this to where he was unconscious and bedridden to where he might still possibly die. 

Darren couldn’t help the tears that came to his eyes. He didn’t want Randall to die. If he came out of it, he wasn’t going to let Randall make an enemy of him again. 

The food was soon brought in. Darren was hungry, but he was reluctant to eat just worrying if his son was going to be alright. 

In the exam room, the bandages were removed and some scans were done to see if there was any further internal damage this morning. 

There was a lot of bruising and swelling involved. But the organs didn’t look any further damaged. It was mainly just a muscle and flesh issue. But Randall was going to need a lot of time to heal from these horrendous injuries. The stitches seemed to be holding strong and they didn’t look infected. 

An x-ray had revealed some vertebra in his spine had been moved about, but nothing that would make him paralyzed. 

He was rewrapped in bandages after all the tests and taken back to his room. But he was still in critical condition and still had to be on oxygen and a heart monitor. 

Darren’s food had long since become cold. But now that Randall was back and found to be in stable condition, he did finally eat his food anyway. He just wished his son would wake up. 

Towards evening, Ned and Sulley came back after work to check in and see how things were doing. 

“He’s still unconscious.” Darren said. 

“I wish I could have been here, Dad.” Ned said. 

“You’re here now.” 

Sulley was glad he was now really knowing Randall’s family, should anything go south. Over the months, though Randall had still been standoffish of him, but they had more of an understanding at this point. 

But after Randall woke up and recovered, he would still gladly let him keep his job. Things had been real good with Randall doing those maintenance jobs at the factory. But it was going to be hard to tell how long he was going to be out of work. 

The doctor checked on him for the final time that night before going home. Nothing had changed. Surviving this was all up to Randall. She did explain what the tests had revealed and it was mostly just swelling that had to come down in the tissues. The organs were all fine. 

Ned and Darren went for a walk while Sulley watched Randall for a bit. 

“I know we didn’t always see eye to eye on things, Randall, but I know I’m sorry for throwing you through that door so long ago, if I had known what the humans were going to do to you. But this seems much worse than that was. We could be friends if you really let yourself trust more. Like how you seemed when you were younger, like your family says you were.” Sulley said in a soft tone. 

Sulley hadn’t seen it yet, but he pulled the blanket down to just see what he was dealing with. He knew the wounds would be bound, but he didn’t know how bad they were. 

From the area just above his second arms all the way down to his front legs, Randall’s midsection was covered in bandages. 

Sulley covered him back up. He had had no idea it was that extensive. 

“I’m sorry this happened to you, Randall. From all the progress you have made through the months, this never should have happened.” 

After Sulley stopped talking, there was some movement in Randall’s fingers that went unnoticed. 

Sulley stayed until after Darren and Ned returned. Then he went home. He wished them luck and would drop by soon. 

The next day was a Saturday so Ned even stayed overnight tonight. 

While his brother and father slept, Randall’s signs continued to improve. His limbs began moving more and more. His vitals got even stronger. By dawn the next morning, Randall was beginning to open his eyes for the first time since he went unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

His vision was so blurry, but he began to move his head and saw white walls. He could make out bars on his bed. He felt he was in a bed covered up, and soon, he came around enough to where he was feeling something on his face. He moaned. 

Randall finally raised his top arms. He felt so tired, but he was wanting to come out of his sleep. It had been three days and he didn’t even know it. 

When the nurse came into the room to check him this morning, she saw that the vitals were up and his eyes were open. Her eyes widened. 

“Mr. Boggs?” She said gently. 

Randall heard a voice. He looked at her. 

“Can you hear me?” 

He nodded. He reached up and pulled the mask off his mouth. “Where…?” 

“You’re in the hospital. Your brother and father are here with you. They have been here all night.” 

Randall’s eyes lit up at the sound of his family being there. He didn’t want them to see him like this. He began to move, but his body was uncooperative. 

“You need to lay still.” The nurse said. 

Randall found he couldn’t move yet and when he did, he felt something on his middle also holding him down, keeping from bending his middle. “Ow!” 

Beneath the blanket, his hands went to his stomach. So did his upper hands. Then he lifted his blanket. He saw the bandages. That had been no dream! 

When he settled, the nurse woke Ned and Darren. “He’s awake.” She said. 

They both were up at that moment and went to the bed. 

“Hi, Randall. How are you feeling?” Ned asked. 

“Tired.” He said. 

“Who did this to you?” Darren demanded. 

The cops were now in there too to hear this part. 

Randall was on such heavy painkillers he didn’t really feel any pain yet. 

“It was a monster known as Stan. He had a group of other monsters with him and they kidnapped me and tortured me. Stan said he did it because I crossed him back in college. He’s been stalking me for a long time apparently. He worked in Monsters, Inc one time and another time at the prison while I was in jail.” Randall explained. 

“How did you get away in your condition?” A cop asked. 

“I didn’t. Where was I found?” 

“You were thrown in someone’s garbage. Some passersby found you. You’ve been out for at least three days. Maybe more.” The cop said. 

“I was kidnapped Monday morning.” Randall said. 

“You were found Wednesday. It‘s now Saturday.” 

Randall realized he had missed a whole week of work. And it would only be longer for these wounds to heal. He was worried about his parole. Were these cops here to make sure he didn’t escape? He was in no condition to run. 

He later got to see the extent of his injuries during a bandage change. It was bad. No. Bad didn’t even cut it. Those words made Randall wince. These wounds were horrendous! He still didn’t get why Stan would do this to him. 

After Randall had explained who the culprits were, they knew who he was talking about. But they would be hard to find. And there would be a lookout for more reptilian victims. 

Later, they tried to get Randall on his feet for the first time in so many days. He was lifted from his bed by a big male nurse and gently placed on the floor. His IV was still in and he had been unhooked from the heart monitor. 

Darren and Ned were with him the whole time. 

Randall felt unsteady on his feet, but he was beginning to feel the pain in his stomach, but his back too. 

“Oh! Ow!” He held his belly. All four hands held it. 

“We know this hurts, but you need to walk a bit.” The doctor said, as she had come in to see him. 

Ned supported him. They began to move slowly. It hurt to walk. 

“I can’t do this!” Randall cried out and fell to all eights. “My back!” 

“He has a small injury in his spine too.” 

“Everything hurts!” Randall cried out. 

“We know it hurts, but you have to move a little bit.” Dr. Jones said. “It’s to prevent blood clots.” 

“Come on, Randall, you can do it.” Darren said. 

“You can do it, little brother.” Ned said. 

Randall could only walk more easily on all eights. 

Randall’s release from the hospital depended greatly on how fast he responded and could move and eat. And the wounds were going to be monitored for bleeding after he was done walking. 

He couldn’t walk far. Just barely out of his room and down to the first other patient room was all he could take. The male nurse then picked him up again and put him back in bed. 

The wounds were looked at again and they weren’t bleeding at least. It was a sure sign they were doing fine. He was going to be fine. 

“But how bad is my spine?” Randall asked. 

“Just some bones got thrown out of place, but no real fractures. It’s mainly due to bad pinched nerves and bruising near the spine. It’ll disappear with time and rest.” The doc said. “Just get some rest now.” She said, then left. 

Ned told him of how he had saved him when he needed a blood transfusion. 

“Thanks, bro.” Randall said. 

“You’re welcome.” Ned replied. 

“If the parole officer allows you to, you are coming home with us on your release from here.” Darren said. “You can’t be left alone in your condition.” 

“What about the kid?” 

“Rex will understand that you’re in pain, but we will also help him understand that you are his uncle too. You’re family.” Ned said. 

“How old is he?” 

“He’s nine. He’s in third grade.” 

Randall was still concerned about a rambunctious kid being around him while he was like this. He couldn’t handle any jabs right now. 

Sulley came by again that night and he saw Randall was awake. 

“Hey, Randall. How are you doing?” Sulley greeted warmly. 

“Sore. I don’t want to be here.” Randall tried to ignore him. 

“It’s understandable.” 

Randall didn’t want Sullivan seeing him like this either, but it already was what it was.

“I know you’re going to be out of work for awhile, Randall, but you can rest assured that you don’t have to worry about losing money. I’ve made sure that you won’t. You’ll still get paid medical leave.” Sulley said. 

Randall didn’t look at him, but said, “Thanks.” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing. I’m fine. I just want to be left alone.” 

“Do you know who you are staying with when you leave?” 

“My father and brother.” 

“You’re going to be fine. Nothing you did violated your parole.” Sulley said. 

“Good.” Randall just wasn’t in the mood for company. “Please leave, Sullivan.” 

“I just wanted to see how you are doing.” 

“I’m fine.” 

“Alright, but I can always bring you something if you need it.” 

“Thanks, but please go.” 

“Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Sulley said and left. He wished he was more welcome, but this was Randall. But then, maybe he just didn’t like being seen like this. 

Just as Sulley left, the big male nurse came in and Randall knew it was time for walking again. 

Sulley heard Randall cry out as he was moved. It couldn’t stop him from coming back, to make sure he was alright. 

He saw Randall standing on his feet in the room, holding his stomach. 

“What’s going on?” Sulley asked. 

“He just needs to practice his walking again. It’s vital before he can be checked out.” The nurse said. 

Sulley now saw Randall’s belly, what it looked like when standing up. 

Randall hated that Sullivan was now seeing his exposed bandages. 

Given the extent of the injuries, there was no way Randall could work in his department without hurting himself. It required a lot of bending over and sometimes even carrying canisters to his middle. 

“How long do you think he’ll need to be off work?” Sulley asked. 

“A few weeks at least.” The nurse said. “The cuts were bad. And the internal muscles need to heal too.” 

“Sullivan, I’m fine. I can handle this. It’s just always painful to be moved.” Randall said. 

“Alright. Get better.” Sulley said. He was still concerned, but he left. 

The nurse continued to help Randall walk some more, as it was getting better, if still slow. It just hurt to walk. Randall was just glad Sullivan was gone, or was he? 

When they got out to the hall, he didn’t see him anywhere. It was a slight relief. Some of Randall’s mood had been he knew he was going to be walking soon and hadn’t wanted his boss and old rival to see him like that. 

Randall managed to make it down three patient’s rooms before he wanted to go back again to his room. 

“You’re making good progress, Mr. Boggs. I’ll get you back to your room and see about getting you some dinner.” 

“Thanks.” Randall said and he let out a low wince. 

They went back to the room and the nurse had to put him back in the bed. The wounds just made it impossible to move about too much on his own yet. He tucked him back in and gave Randall a menu. 

He wanted a steak. Despite his injuries, he was feeling the hunger returning too. 

The nurse was happy to take the order. He also took out Randall’s IV now that he was doing a lot better, then went to go get a meal. 

When he was finally alone, Randall reflected on what he was going to do. He was having bad dreams about his trauma, as it also brought back memories of the shovel coming at his face too. The pain that had caused. 

Being out in the human world had made him go crazy with madness, just wanting nothing but revenge, which when he had managed to come back, he had nearly killed his rivals then, but had landed in jail. 

Being in jail had given him time to think about his life, and barely having a life. He had taken some therapy too to help him realize his mistakes. He had just so much post traumatic stress that it felt like it would destroy his very soul. 

Then one time after another, encounters with some bigger monsters that hated reptilians wouldn’t fall for his tough guy act and he was beaten several times while in jail, landing him in the medical ward. But those had been just some bad bruises with very little blood drawn. This last time had very nearly cost him his life with a lot of blood loss. 

It had been unusual too, that his stomach had been Stan’s specific target on his body. If Stan had wanted to really disable him, well, at least for a little while, he had. 

Randall would have thought that after so many years ago of having left his family that they wanted nothing to do with him, and he was lucky that they had been willing to forgive him. Ned had saved his life after all with the blood transfusion. 

His thoughts were interrupted when a good smelling steak was brought into the room. 

His stomach let out a good loud growl. It made him rub it gently under the blanket. 

“Here’s your dinner.” The nurse said. 

“Thanks.” Randall replied. 

The steak was laid on his tray in the room and it was put over his bed for him. “I’ll be back later for the plate.” Then the orderly left. 

Randall gladly ate the steak. He was glad he didn’t have to hunt for his food, of course he hadn’t for over 5 years, but being in the human world still felt like yesterday sometimes. 

He finished, put the tray aside and leaned back and got comfortable and went to sleep. The orderly came and got it later. 

This would be the first night that he was sleeping alone since he had been found. Though guards were still outside his room. He really didn’t want to be watched like a little kid, but there was no choice in the matter. It was for his own good.


	8. Chapter 8

When the doctor visited him the next morning, Dr. Jones said that he was improving well enough that he could go home tomorrow, but he needed to be staying with someone right now. 

Randall knew his family wasn’t going to let him stay by himself. It had just been too close for comfort what had nearly happened to him like the three other male lizard monsters. But he was relieved that the hospital was finally letting him go. 

The next day, Ned and Darren were picking him up to take him to their house. Randall was taken down in a wheelchair. This felt so weird. 

They passed many other monsters on the way down. Many could see why he was in a wheelchair though they minded their own businesses. 

They went through the final discharge at the lobby desk and Darren went to get his car. Ned stayed with him. He had painkiller medicine too in a sack. 

When the car was brought up, Randall winced as he was helped to his feet to walk to the car. He wanted to walk and not be carried. His nurse was there with them too, should he be needed. 

Randall climbed into the back seat and laid down on his back. He had to try to breathe properly while getting settled. He made sure to curl his tail on the floor. 

Once he was in, they went home to his father’s house. Randall was glad to just be out of the hospital. He was not going to climb stairs at this time. 

He got out on all eights. It was just easier. But every single movement hurt. His back hurt, but his whole stomach still hurt most of all. The stitches pulled at the skin and even itched a little. 

The internal stitches could take up to four months to heal entirely, but it would just need to be at least two weeks before he got the stitches out. Well, some of it had passed already. More like a week and a half. 

He was led to the couch where he got on it. Pillows were used to support his back. Randall felt like he was incapacitated. And he was, to a small degree. At least just till he got the stitches out. 

“Randall, the doctor said not to move around without help. At least for two more days.” Darren said. 

“I know, Dad.” 

He didn’t want to move anyway. 

They began thinking about some lunch. 

“Where’s Rex?” Randall asked. 

“He’s at school right now. Be home in a few hours.” Ned said. 

That would allow Randall time to relax. 

“Does he know I’m going to be here?” 

“Yes. Told him last night and this morning. He understands you’re going to be needing rest.” Ned said. 

“Good.” 

They soon got lunch and enjoyed it. Darren could see Randall was eating normally and there were no handicaps in his hands or appetite. 

Not long after lunch, Randall settled down for some sleep. He would need it. He was sure that when Rex came home, there wouldn’t be much of it. But his dad was going to be staying with him for the next few days while Ned would be going to work. 

Ned had recently divorced his wife. Rex went to visit his mom every other weekend. Custody was still a battle between them. 

Randall got to enjoy a nice nap, until after 3:30, when Rex came excitedly inside. The noise he was making woke Randall up. He looked at the wall clock. He moaned. Was it that time already? When he had gone to sleep, it had been about 12:45. 

He pulled the pillow over his head in annoyance. “Please take him out, Ned.” Randall said in a low irritated voice. 

Rex put his book bag away, and was just happy to be sharing with his dad and grandpa what he had learned in school today. 

“Shh! Shh! Rex. I get that you’re happy about what you learned, but your uncle is here now and he needs his rest.” Ned said. 

“Oh, sorry, I forgot Dad.” Rex said. “Where is he anyway?” He calmed down. 

“He’s on the couch.” Darren said. “Just keep your voice down.” 

Rex went to find him to say hello, but this was a big step for him too, as he had not seen his uncle that he ever remembered. He had only seen him in pictures. 

He saw there was bedding on the couch and a pillow overturned. 

“Um, Uncle Randy? Are you here?” Rex asked cautiously. 

Randall took a deep breath. “Don’t call me that.” 

Rex heard him. 

“You awake?” 

“Now I am. What do you want?” Randall just wanted to sleep. 

“I just wanted to say hi. But I just don’t remember you. Mom has a few brothers, but none of them have your name.” Rex said. “Dad’s talked about your younger years to me. And he said that you did something bad, but wouldn’t tell me what it was.” 

Randall rolled his eyes. He finally took the pillow off his head. He saw a half grown lizard kid with orange and red skin, one frond on his head, green eyes like his, and the same number of limbs. Rex had grown up much from when he saw him as a baby. 

“It’s not something I want to talk about. It’s all in the past, uh, Rex is it?” 

“Yes.” 

“It’s just something I want to get past. It doesn’t matter anymore. Right now I need to think about getting well again.” Randall said. 

“What happened?” 

“Bad guys hurt me. That’s all I’m gonna tell ya.” 

Rex could tell this uncle wasn’t really into him. 

“Rex, let him be.” Ned said. He stepped into the living room. “How are you feeling, bro?” 

“Tired.” 

“The doctor said that you need to rest for a couple days, but still getting you back on your feet has to be done too. We’ll try walking before dinner.” 

“Yeah, whatever.” Randall wasn’t looking forward to it. 

Ned led Rex away to start his homework and Randall laid back again, to try to sleep. He wasn’t looking forward to the pain of moving. He fell asleep. 

Randall was awoken to the nudging and saying of his name. 

“Randall, wake up. It’s time to get you up again.” Darren said. 

Randall moaned. “No. Don’t want to move.” 

“Come on, little brother. We have to.” Ned added.

The blankets were pulled off of him to make it clear it was going to be done. 

Rex was watching from a distance. He just wanted to see what it was his dad and grandpa were doing with his uncle. 

Randall finally had the urge to get up as another urge was calling him. He needed to pee, bad. 

His dad and brother helped pull him to his feet. His lower hands held his sore belly. He moaned as he got up. It had been a week now and his wounds still hurt incredibly. 

Randall was glad to be on his feet again and he began stepping slowly. He let go of his dad and brother’s hands and began walking on his own. They were glad he was wanting to walk on his own. 

Randall began walking to the bathroom. 

Rex had seen the bandages that were covering his uncle’s whole middle. It must have been bad to be wearing that many bandages. 

“Did the bad people hurt his tummy?” Rex asked. 

“Yes. They did, son.” Ned said. 

Randall was glad to relieve himself. He was walking normally when he got out of the bathroom. 

“We should have you up for longer today. You seem to be okay.” Darren said. 

“Dad, it still hurts plenty.” 

“Randall, you’re not so critical anymore. We know it hurts, but you need to stand longer and longer. The sooner you’ll be better. Why don’t we try walking outside?” Darren said. 

He really didn’t want anyone to see him like this. 

“A little fresh air will do you good.” 

Randall groaned and winced as he was forced to proceed going outside. 

“I can walk fine by myself.” He didn’t want any help now that he was much better than a few days ago. 

Darren and Ned let him walk on his own, but still watched him. He walked around the house and that was all he was willing to do. 

“Look, that’s all I can handle right now. I want to go in now.” Randall said. 

“Alright, but we are going to be up a lot more.” 

This was Randall’s dad alright. Always expecting too much too quick. 

“Dad, we can rush this recovery. Or it’s going to be bad if the stitches tear. I won’t do that.” Randall said. “I still need rest.” 

“I’m not going to let you tear the stitches, son. I just want you well again.” Darren said. 

“I get that. So do I. But I have to do what I feel I need too. Please let me back inside.” 

“Alright.” Darren said and let him pass. 

“Dinner’s in the oven right now. Almost ready.” 

“Sure.” 

“Dad, don’t rush him. He went through something traumatic. He just needs to adjust to us again. We haven’t been together in years, not counting our time in the hospital with him.” Ned said. 

Darren didn’t want to rush his son’s recovery to see him hurt again, but he just saw the signs he was recovering and was just trying to get him back on his feet faster. 

They all went back inside and before long, had dinner together. Randall had gotten himself to a chair. This was also a good sign if he could sit on a chair again. 

After dinner, there was more homework for Rex to do, which Ned was helping with. And Darren changed Randall’s bandages in the bathroom. 

Randall still hated looking at those black stitches in his skin. It never should have happened and he wouldn’t have to be staying here now. 

Darren also gave him a cloth bath, as Randall wasn’t allowed to get the stitches wet either. 

When the new bandages were on him, both of them went back out to the living room and sat down. Randall laid down. He winced as he laid on his back. And it wasn’t long before Ned and Rex joined them. They talked and then decided on a movie. It had to be kid friendly. 

Randall reluctantly watched the movie. He watched his nephew too during that time. This was the first time that he was spending time with his family again, just them, plus a kid. But there was nothing that was going to change it either. 

Rex was like a spitting image of Randall when he was younger, just in the ways of such innocence and being inventive. There was a slight area of concern if he was picked on a lot at school because of being reptilian and his invisibility. Rex had it too even though he was so young yet. 

Even though he had to live here while he was recovering, Randall was going to make sure though that he was going to go back to his own apartment after the stitches came out. He just hoped his brother wasn’t expecting him to make such an impression on his nephew. He wasn’t really a kid monster so much. But he knew he had to humor the kid just for one more week.   
……………

The next week seemed to go by so slow for Randall. He was so bored. He was often sleeping or watching TV, most of the time the boring news. 

His dad was home to take care of him. He was on a medical leave for family kind of thing. Ned worked and took care of Rex and took him to school. 

One day when Rex came home from school, he showed Randall a picture that he had drawn of their family. 

“They wanted me to draw a picture of my family in art class today.” Rex said. 

Randall saw he was in the picture too. It wasn’t picture perfect, but it was good enough.   
“Looks good, Kid.” Though he did notice the white on his middle. Rex hadn’t seen him yet without bandages on. It felt a little embarrassing. 

“Thanks, Uncle Randall.” 

Darren and Ned liked the picture too. At least Rex was admitting his uncle was part of the family now. 

“My teacher asked me why you had white on your tummy and I told her that you had some owies. I couldn’t tell her from what though, other than bullies did it to you.” Rex explained. 

Randall was tired of reliving that moment over and over again. Sometimes at night, he cried softly so his family wouldn’t hear him. Being nearly killed had traumatized him, he just didn’t want to show it. It had been bad enough when it had been his first moments in the human world and in prison. 

In prison, guards had given him respect as long as he stayed a model prisoner, but it had been more of the other criminals who hated reptilians that had given him the harsh punishments. 

Randall was trying his best to not do anything to violate his parole. He wanted to get his life back together. These injuries he couldn’t do anything about. 

In the middle of the week, Mr. Bixon came to see how he was doing. 

“How are you doing, Randall?” Bixon asked. 

“I’m doing as well to be expected. I really want these injuries healed. I’m bored restless just sitting on this couch most of the time.” Randall replied. 

“What about walking?” 

“I can walk okay, it just hurts to get up and down. The worst pain is gone I think, but it still burns a lot and itches.” 

“Signs of healing.” 

“Is there any news on Stan and his group that did this to me?” 

“No. And there have been no further victims.” 

“As I recall, it was like every three weeks before a new one was picked out. We need another week to find out for sure if there will be anymore. But then, I’m still concerned Stan might come after me again because I lived.” Randall said. He wrapped his arms around himself. 

“Did he reveal to you why he was after you?” 

“He said it was something to do back in college. I never even associated with him. He said I double crossed him. After the scare games and I changed into my grumpy self for so long, there were many other monsters who I told to get out of my way if they were in the way or something, but I never did anything to harm them.” 

“But you did try to harm your now boss.” 

“Yes, I know. I just wasn’t in my right mind then. Really, I promise I won’t do it again. I just want my life back, Mr. Bixon. I just want to finish up my parole and have a normal life again.” 

“I know you do. You were doing really well up until what happened. This won’t be held against you. I know you need time to heal before you can work again. How much longer do you need off?” 

“I get the stitches out on Friday, but the doctor said I need at least another week off. I’m just anxious to do something other than sit here. I am learning to care for my family again, but there are times when I just need my space.” 

“We all do. It might be better if you stay with your family for awhile longer.” 

“After I’m off medical leave, I just want to go back to my apartment. I’ll stay in touch with my family this time.” 

“That’s good. And I do have to say that after all you did to Mr. Sullivan, your boss, that he’s still willing to make sure you aren’t going without a paycheck. I know you tolerate him, but there still seems to be a grudge in there.” 

Randall looked away. 

“He does care about what happens to you and you still give him the cold shoulder. Why is that?” 

“He just always seemed to have everything handed to him without really earning it. I worked hard all my life to earn what I got and still got mostly nothing but rejection. When I was young, I was picked on all the time and made fun of because of my invisibility and being reptilian. I was polite to others and just no one wanted me to be their friend. Even Mr. Waternoose liked Sullivan better than me.” Randall explained sadly. 

“Not everyone gets what they want. But Sullivan does want to be your friend. You should give him a chance. It’s not like he tried to pick fights with you. He told me himself that he does think you work hard and should get some admiration for your efforts. Since you were working on the canisters and other machinery, those things were working much better.” Bixon said. 

“Thanks.” 

“Just make sure to make an effort to get along with him. Something goes wrong again, and the judge can revoke your parole like that.” Bixon snapped his fingers. 

“I know. I just wish the parole was more like six months away or just going to be done sooner.” 

“It’ll be here before you know it. Time passes faster than we know. And I know that your brother has a son. How’s your relationship with your nephew?” 

“I leave the discipline and caring up to Ned. I’m just not a kid person. But I talk to him a little. I can’t really do anything with him in this condition even if he wanted me to.”

“Given your history with that human kid, might even be the same with your brother’s that the authorities are concerned for.” 

“I won’t harm Rex. I’d ignore him first. And I tolerate him because I know I have no choice. He’s family too.” 

“Yes, but there are some families where some adults harm young kids.” 

“I swear, I won’t harm him!” 

“Keep it that way.” 

Randall wished this conversation would end. 

Darren was in the other room listening to the conversation. He knew that when his son’s parole officer was here, he needed time alone with him. And then he would have his time with Bixon too. 

Bixon soon finished and went to talk to Darren. 

Darren told him that Randall was improving every day health wise. And there were some things that just weren’t easy to forget or move on from. 

After Bixon left, Darren went into the living room to talk to Randall. 

“Tell me, Randall. Is there something you have against Rex?” Darren demanded. 

“I don’t hate the kid, Dad. I just don’t know how to connect with him. Ned and I used to be close when I was younger, and now it just feels like I’ve been replaced by him. Like I don’t matter. That was another thing that set me off so long ago against you guys, when Rex was born. Just because I didn’t have any kids just made me feel like an outsider.” 

“If given the right time and you learn to connect with your nephew, if you find the right girl, you can have a family of your own one day.” Darren said. “And there is a rare chance of having kids with another male and no female.” 

“What are you saying? No, Dad, I’m not gay!” 

“Just saying.” 

“Please stop, Dad. It’s making me uncomfortable.” 

“I was just giving a warning. It is possible for us reptilian males.” 

Darren changed the subject and went back to the other room to clean. 

Randall sat there thinking. While he had been unconscious in Stan’s clutches, was it possible he-? No! He wouldn’t have. He hoped Stan had hated him enough that he wouldn’t stoop that low.


	9. Chapter 9

Friday finally came and Ned had a free day to spend with Randall for once while Rex was in school. He took him back to the hospital to get the stitches out. 

Dr. Jones took his bandages off and examined the wounds. “They look really good, Randall. You ready to get them out?” She asked with a smile. 

“Yes, very ready.” He said. 

Using some little scissors, she had him lying on his back on the exam table and she carefully cut them out. There were some pinches in the skin sometimes, Randall happily let her do it. 

When she was done, he looked down and saw there was a massive scar going down his belly. It would fade hopefully with time, but it was very visible right now. He rubbed it to get the weird feeling off it. 

“How’s your stomach feel on the inside, Randall?” She asked. 

“It still burns internally.” Randall said. 

“Give it time. It might take a full six to eight weeks for it to stop. But still take another week to heal and then you can go back to work. But don’t lift anything more than 25 pounds for the next month.” 

“I’m sure his boss can arrange something.” Ned said. 

“Those Laugh cans can be heavy.” Randall said. 

“Don’t lift them. Just light work only. If you can have an assistant helping, then let them lift it.” The doc said. 

Randall knew he wasn’t always the most patient type, but if it had to be that way, it would. He just wanted to do something besides sit at home doing nothing. 

“Thank you, Dr. Jones. We’ll take care of it.” Ned said. 

They left the hospital with a doctor’s note. Randall had already finished his painkiller meds as well. He was told to just take over the counter pain meds now. Those other painkillers had also been to help prevent infections too. 

Randall hated taking drugs of any kind. He knew he was to avoid them, but these were strictly prescribed. Pain meds were okay to take, as long as he didn’t abuse them. Randall was only going to use them for as long as he needed them for the pain he still felt. 

When they got home, it took a good moment that Randall realized it felt good to be bandage free for the first time since the incident. 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Ned asked. 

“Huh?” 

“Feels good to be without stitches and bandages, doesn’t it, little bro?” 

“Oh yes. I hated them. Now it doesn’t itch so much. But it still burns.” 

“Given the injury, yes, that’s still understandable. Take it easy.” 

For the next week, Randall began to try to do some house chores with his dad to see how he could handle some working challenges again. Bending over in the middle was still a little hard. 

At one time, a jolt of pain went through his stomach down in the lower section and he had to stop. 

“What’s wrong?” Darren was at his side. 

“I guess I overdid it, Dad. I’m fine.” Randall said, rubbing it. 

“That’s why the doctor said another week of rest. I know I was pushing before, but I still see work is a little much for you. I know you like to move about and that’s fine, but don’t push too hard too fast.” 

“I think the worst of the pain was down in my lower belly.” 

Darren wished he could do more for his son. It would just take some time. 

Sullivan came over that week to see how things were going. He hadn’t seen Randall since the hospital. Darren welcomed him inside. 

Randall was still hesitant about being around his boss. 

Sulley saw that Randall was up on his feet this time. He had no bandages or stitches in, but he did see the extent of the damage from the scarring. 

“I just came by to see how you are doing. How are you feeling?” Sulley asked. 

“Much better. But the doctor says no heavy lifting for a month. Going back to work, I would need help lifting the heavy cans.” Randall said. 

“That’s alright. I can arrange it with your supervisor down there.” 

They all had some small talk and things were mellow. And Sulley said there had been no further lizard victims as of yet. Randall hoped not. 

Sulley told him also that the building really needed him back too. Things weren’t the same without him there. His patch up jobs were the best compared to others. 

“Trust me, Sullivan. I’m more than ready to go back to work.” Randall said. 

“Well, I’m going home and we’ll see there next Monday, Randall.” Sulley said. “I’ll get you that assistant.” 

“Yeah, thanks.” 

Randall was glad when he finally left, but was also glad that at least his needs should get met at his job.   
…………….

When Ned dropped Randall off at Monsters, Inc the following Monday, Randall was very nervous about finally coming back to work. He would try to ignore the other workers as he headed to his job on the maintenance crew. 

When he met his supervisor down there, he said that after Sullivan had talked to him, that he had the perfect assistant for him. It was a much larger monster than himself. 

The supervisor himself saw what had kept Randall out of work for the past three weeks. The long scars that were on his belly that had not been there before were the obvious reason. 

Randall tried to brush off his look at his stomach. 

“So how long are you going to need the assistant?” 

“My doctor said at least a month to be sure the internal injuries don’t bother me on the job when it comes to lifting heavy objects.” Randall said. 

“Done. He’s over in the garbage area waiting for you.” 

Randall went to go meet the new assistant. 

He was a big brown monster with teeth that went up out of his lower jaw. He had two arms and two legs. A heavily built monster. He had three eyes on his face. He had no fur. 

“Hi, you must be Randall Boggs?” He said in a friendly voice. 

The size of the monster almost reminded him of Stan, but he knew he wasn’t him. 

“Yeah.”

“I’m William Taylor. Nice to meet you.” 

“Yeah, okay.” Randall was still a little hesitant. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“You just remind me of the one that did this to me a few weeks ago.” Randall pointed at the scars.

“I’m not that kind of monster.” 

“Good. Let’s get our job going.” Randall said. 

William followed him. Randall got his list of things to start working on. 

William wanted to make conversations with the lizard while Randall was doing his best not to get irritated with him. This guy was much bigger than Fungus was. 

“Look Taylor, can we just get our jobs done?” Randall asked. 

“Sure, but talking helps to pass the time and make it more fun while working.” Will said. 

“Yeah, well, save it for when I’m not trying to concentrate of fixing the wires in the machines. I have to be able to concentrate on that. It can be a dangerous job.” Randall said. 

“Sure.” 

This guy was just too friendly for his own good, almost like everyone else here. 

The first day, Randall got his jobs done. Will had done his job of lifting the heavy cans for him. There had been a couple times when pain had made him double over, but he didn’t linger on it. 

At the end of the day, Randall knew this partnership was only temporary. He wanted to work on his own. This younger but bigger monster assistant was annoying him already, but he knew he was stuck with him for a month. 

And so things would be like this for the next month.   
…………….

Stan knew he was in trouble now, given that Randall must have lived and told the authorities about him and his group. They had moved to another town, but he planned to come back after Randall in a few months. He wanted to give it time for the full on plan to work in motion. A part of himself he had left with the lizard.   
…………….

After Randall’s second week living with his family, he was just ready to go back to his own apartment. He really needed his own space again, but he made it clear he would stay in touch with his family. 

Randall just felt like he was being crowded too much, both at home and at work, now that he had a new assistant helping him out. 

Darren and Ned understood. They let him go, on the condition that he had least checked in with them at least once a week. And on the weekend, they were to hang out as a family again. Randall was willing to commit to it. 

He was so glad to go back to his apartment when he got into it. Fungus had taken him home this time. 

“It feels good to be back here again.” Randall said. 

“Are you sure that the kidnappers don’t know where you live?” Fungus asked nervously. 

“I don’t think so. They never got me here. I just have to have my own space, Fungus. My family I know cares about me, but they can drive me crazy when I don’t get my space.” 

“Understood, Sir.” 

Fungus left after he was sure Randall was settled. 

Randall knew that some of his food was sure to have expired while he was away for so long. He went through his fridge and threw out food that was expired. 

There was a market that was just down the street from his home and he went there and got some new food to replace the old ones. He went home with all four of his hands full. 

On the way, there was some pain in his stomach from the injury, but he wasn’t going to stop getting it home. He would take a little break if he had to, but he was going to get it home. 

When he did get home, he took the elevator to his floor. He went through and restocked his fridge with the new food and kept one out so he could have a small meal. He was glad to be by himself again. 

When it was cooked up, just getting onto any furniture still hurt at times. He wondered how much longer the pain would persist? The more he thought about it, the more he got angry. Stan had had no right to do that to him! And the scars would always be a reminder of it, even when the pain went away long after.


	10. Chapter 10

Randall continued to put up with Will at his job because he had to. Things were going fine when one morning, just shortly before lunch, he felt some nausea come on for no apparent reason. 

This was his second week into being back at work. 

Randall tried to ignore the nausea, but it only got worse. Eventually, he began panting. Will was also doing his jobs on maintenance too. Then he heard Randall moaning. He looked over and saw the lizard was sitting down with his lower hands on his stomach. 

“What’s wrong, Randall?” Will asked in concern. 

“Some nausea.” Randall replied lowly. 

“Has it been going on all morning?” 

“No. It just started coming on.” 

“Is it from the injury?” 

“No. I ate this morning and did fine.” 

“Maybe just go to the bathroom and that could be all it is.” 

“Yeah, sure.” Randall said. He pushed himself up and started going toward the bathroom. It was a little way off. 

The nausea intensified as he kept on walking, but then something new started halfway there. What felt like heartburn started too, and then he knew this wasn’t good. He began to pick up the pace and when nearly there, he saw his boss. 

“Hey, Randall, what are you doing?” Sulley asked. 

“I’m fine, just have to use the bathroom.” Randall ran past him. He hoped he didn’t follow him. 

The feeling got worse and then he ran for it. He made it in barely enough time before he got to a toilet in time to lose his stomach contents. 

There were a few other monsters around and could hear the vomiting. They were grossed out just listening to it. And it was going to be lunchtime soon. 

Randall lost it a few times and his stomach felt as if it had been squeezed so hard to be milked dry of its contents. Man, did it hurt. His muscles were still healing too and that made it hurt all the worse. But even worse were the dry heaves. 

Other workers on the way out of the bathroom informed Sulley that someone was sick in the toilets. 

Sulley was sure he knew who it was. Randall had seemed to be in such a hurry. He went to investigate. When he got to the toilets, he saw the door shut, but a purple lizard sitting on the floor. He heard the heavy panting. 

“Randall? Are you alright?” 

Randall jumped. He hadn’t wanted anyone, least of all Sullivan to know he was sick. 

“Fine… Sullivan.” His voice was off. 

“You don’t sound fine.” 

“Really, I am.” 

When Randall got up to show that he was, then the feeling came on again. He moaned. Then he threw up again. 

After over 10 minutes passed, the bell rang for lunch. 

When Randall came out of the stall, he saw Sulley waiting for him. 

“What happened?” Sulley asked. “Did you eat something bad?” 

“I must have. I don’t feel so good.” 

“I know you don’t like to take time off when it’s working hours, but Randall, I’m going to insist on this. Go home and take it easy for the rest of today and see how you feel tomorrow.” 

“I feel better now. Really.” Randall gave a fake smile. 

Sulley could see that Randall’s color was pale. 

“I mean it, Randall. Go home.” 

The lizard growled. 

“Where’s William Taylor?” Sulley asked. 

“Back in the cans on Floor L.” 

“I’ll tell him you went home. Go on now.” Sulley urged. “Is this a one time thing or has it been going on awhile?” 

“Just this one time.” 

“Alright.” 

Randall reluctantly went to his locker and got his keys and wallet. He did want to go home a little bit. 

Other workers saw him leave, as did Celia before Mike got her for lunch. 

Randall walked the few blocks to his building. His nausea was returning. He needed to get up there fast. He took the elevator up, which was escalating the feeling. 

When the door opened, he ran for his apartment. He fumbled the keys and got the right one and got it in and he locked it and he threw the keys and wallet on the couch as he ran for the bathroom again. 

He threw up again. What was wrong with him? 

After that, he went to sit down on the couch and relax. His muscles were going to be sore for sure. He just hoped this would be a one day thing. 

He managed to get some rest on the couch. He didn’t eat a thing the rest of the day. As it was, there were a few more times of vomiting. 

By midnight that night, he had stopped throwing up, but he still didn’t feel well. His stomach still hurt really bad. Randall was constantly rubbing his belly to try to soothe it. 

He managed to fall asleep. 

The next morning, he dreaded going to work. He still didn’t feel good. He ended up calling in sick. 

And so it began that he would be missing a lot of work.   
……………

Three weeks later, Randall’s belly muscles were healed enough to where they didn’t burn anymore, but he was still throwing up a lot. 

Mr. Bixon came to pay him a visit on a Thursday. 

“Randall, I hear you are missing a lot of work lately. You have to have a job.” 

“I know, and I try to go, but there’s just something wrong with me. I can’t keep any food down and I get sick at work, forcing me to come home. It’s been happening quite a few times now.” Randall explained. 

“If it’s been going on that long, I would suggest going to the doctor.” 

“I hate doctors.” 

“Don’t we all? But in your case, I better get a doctor’s report by next week of what’s going on.” Bixon said. 

Randall growled to himself. “I’ll make an appointment.” 

“Good. Because you might be fired if it goes on much longer without a doctor’s approval.” 

After his parole agent left, Randall reluctantly made an appointment to have an exam. 

He was to go tomorrow at 11 am. 

The next day, Randall was in the doctor’s office. He hated to be here. 

“Randall Boggs.” The nurse said. 

He went back. 

Once in the room, his vitals were taken and then the talking began. 

“So what brings you in today?” The nurse asked. 

“Feeling sick to my stomach mainly. It’s been going on for over three weeks now. I don’t know what’s going on and I can’t keep anything down. It keeps me from doing my job and getting some sleep.” Randall explained. 

“If it’s been going on that long, then there is a problem. I would suggest taking some blood to see if there is anything wrong. And a urine test too.” 

Randall hated those embarrassing tests. But he had to do them. Things had to be ruled out. The worst thing it could be was cancer. That thought made him shudder. 

“And from what I see here is that you also had some stomach injuries not long ago.” 

“Yes. It wasn’t making it easy for it to heal when I felt like the muscles were being squeezed so hard.” 

The nurse took some blood and led Randall to a bathroom for the urine sample. It felt so weird. 

After the tests were done, it wasn’t long before the doctor came in to see him. 

“Hi, Randall. How are you doing?” Dr. Jones said. 

“My muscles are better, but something new had to come up.” Randall said. 

“I see that.” 

The nurse came back in with the results from the urine test. The blood results would take longer. She whispered to the doctor. 

Dr. Jones looked back over at Randall, concerned. 

“What’s… going on?” Randall saw the look in her eyes. 

“Randall, can you get on the table for me and lay down on your back.” She said. 

“Yes.” 

Randall got up on the table and turned over and laid back. 

Dr. Jones came over and she place her hands on top of Randall’s lower belly. It made Randall tense up. She was going to touch the most sensitive part of his belly as his deepest injury had been in that part. 

“I’ll be careful. But I need to feel in this part of your belly, Randall.” She said. 

“What’s going on? What’s wrong?” 

“I just need to feel what’s going on first to be sure.” 

The doc proceeded to press downward on his belly. Randall felt the pressure and it didn’t feel good. 

Dr. Jones wasn’t feeling much of anything really. But for a moment, she thought she felt something and pressed deeper to try to feel it for sure. 

“That’s enough, stop!” Randall cried out. “It hurts!” 

She did as she was told. “Sorry, I wasn’t trying to hurt you. I just had to be sure. I’m going to have you have an ultrasound for this.” 

Randall knew that having ultrasounds were a last resort thing if palpating couldn’t tell anything. 

“What’s going on?” 

“I thought I felt something unusual, Randall, but I have to be sure of the results. Right now it’s so small it’s hard to tell officially.” 

Randall was let up and he had to go visit the radiation department for an ultrasound. He was deeply worried about what they were going to find. Luckily his stomach was just fine at the moment. 

As he waited to be called back, he hugged his arms around himself. ‘Oh please don’t let this be anything bad.’ He prayed. 

“Randall.” The tech said. 

He got up and followed her back to the room where he was to lie on his back once again. 

His lower stomach was gelled up and the wand was put on him. Randall wasn’t too crazy for the feel of the gel. He looked up at the ceiling, feeling his heart pounding so hard in his chest. He just hoped his lower muscles hadn’t torn open or something. 

The technician was seeing signs of what she had seen many times before in her job, though it was more often seen on females. It was so unusual to be seen on a male. 

The pressing from the wand was uncomfortable. “Are you seeing anything?” Randall asked. 

“You will have to talk to the doctor. I’m just getting the pictures.” She said. 

Randall hated it when he was told that. Why couldn’t these assistants tell him anything? 

Soon, he was allowed up and to get cleaned up. Then he was taken back to the exam room from before. 

He waited awhile and his temper was beginning to get the best of him. He was just about to just walk out and wait for a phone call instead. 

Then the doctor came in to see him. 

“What took you so long?” 

“I had to study this, Randall, to be sure.” 

“Now I know this might be personal, but I have to ask, when did you have sexual contact?” 

Randall’s eyes widened. “Never. I haven’t had sex with anyone.” 

“There’s no other way this could have happened then. Something happened.” 

But then, Randall realized from when. It couldn’t be! No! 

“It’s not something bad, is it?” 

“You seem to be about six weeks along with this, Randall.” 

“Please tell me.” 

“Randall, you’re pregnant.” The doc had a concerned look. 

Randall shook his head. “No, I can’t be. That would mean that--- Stan, he- raped me!” 

The doctor knew this was hard for him. It had been an amazing road that he had even survived at all from his belly torture, and now this. 

“Please, Doc, I can’t do this!” He was beginning to panic.

“Calm down. Breathe, Randall.” She coached him on it. 

“I just don’t know if I can do this.” Randall said. He placed a hand on his belly. 

“You’re going to be fine, Randall. I’m going to give you some time to think about this. Don’t decide anything today. I’ll give you some pamphlets to let you read and then decide. I’m going to make sure you have all the options available to you. And you should tell your family about this. They can help you decide too.” 

“What about my job? I’ve had to take many sick days already.” 

“I’ll give you a note to tell your boss. In the early stages, I know it’s unpredictable. But you need to keep track of when you get sick. Sometimes it works into a schedule or just comes on when it does. And in the list you’ll also find some foods that you should be able to eat. And as the pregnancy progresses, you will need to eat more.” 

Right now, Randall couldn’t even think about food. And he didn’t want to tell Sullivan about a pregnancy that was so absurd that usually only happened to females. But his father had warned him about this. And it had truthfully come to pass. 

Because this was what a monster he hated had done, as he thought more about it so fast, he knew he didn’t want this baby. 

“I don’t want it.” Randall said. 

“Don’t be so hasty. There’s always adoptive parents out there that would love to have a baby when they can’t have their own.” 

He really would consider it, or abortion, because he really didn’t want this baby. 

“I really don’t want my boss to know I’m pregnant. Can’t you just write it up as an illness that I can still work but take breaks as needed?” 

“I really need to tell the truth, Randall. You can only keep a pregnancy a secret for so long.” 

“How long would I carry it? And is it egg or live?” 

“Looks to be live. I didn’t see any egg around it. It’s still too early to tell. But the gestation should be closer to eight months. Male lizards usually have live ones. The females usually have eggs.” 

At this rate, he would have much rather had an egg than a live one. It means he would be able to feel it move and such later on. 

“I still really don’t want it.” 

“Like I said, talk with your family. You need a lot of support in your decision, but in the end, it’s your decision, Randall.” She said. 

Randall wanted an abortion more so. But then, if he didn’t want to kill anyone, carrying it to term and giving it up for adoption was better if it were to have a life at all. 

“The baby is innocent in what its father did to you.” 

“Maybe, but it’s still part of his bloodline.” 

“It’s part of yours too, Randall.” 

“I always told myself I didn’t want kids. I can’t even connect with my 9 year old nephew.” 

“Randall, just go home and think it over some more.” Dr. Jones said. “The secretary up front will give you the pamphlets as you check out.” 

Randall was glad to leave the hospital. He carried everything home on the bus. He really didn’t want to go through with this. He just laid the pamphlets on the couch when he got home. He ignored them for the time being. 

The morning sickness as it was called was very annoying. He had to make another trip to the porcelain throne. Randall just hoped the baby wouldn’t make him sick the whole eight months. But then, it was usually just a first trimester thing. 

Later on, he read the pamphlets for something to do. 

The more he read about it, the more he wanted to get rid of the baby. This just wasn’t supposed to be in his life. He would let someone else raise it. He wanted no part in raising a child. He still had his own life to think about. He would still be on parole in eight months too. If he wanted to, would he even be allowed to keep it, if he changed his mind? 

The more he just thought about it, the more he just knew though that just like the torture, this never should have happened. He knew he would have been unconscious while being raped. That was even more evil than it happening while awake, and his guts had been torn apart at the same time of it happening! 

Just the thought of carrying this evil monster’s baby to term scared him. It made his eyes well with tears and they fell. He couldn’t do this! And what if it made Stan come after him again? That very thought scared him. 

Just thinking of himself trying to get away from an enemy with a huge belly would be a problem. Even climbing a wall would be impossible at that time.

Randall was also nervous of telling his boss of his condition and his parole officer. Sullivan would have to know if he was still going to have a job, and Bixon had to be told. If he lied, he could be sent back to prison. 

Wiping his tears, he knew he would have to tell them, whether he liked it or not. If he wasn’t still on parole, it wouldn’t have mattered as much. 

Randall went shopping for those foods that might help aid his stomach better. Crackers being a big part of it. 

He ate some crackers first thing in the morning before getting out of bed. It did seem to help a little bit and he was off to work. He kept some crackers with him there in his locker too. 

Randall secretly went to find Sullivan. He wanted this just to be between them. And now that it was past a month of recovery, he could work on his own again. 

Randall found Sulley near his office. 

“Randall, nice of you to be here today.” 

“Yeah, good for me, but I need to talk to you, alone and in private. Your office, please.” 

“Alright.” 

They went to the CEO office and the door was shut. 

“Why does it have to be done in here?” 

“This is just to be between us, Sullivan, as my boss. You cannot tell Wazowski of this.” 

“About what?” 

“About what’s causing my illness?” Randall said. He then handed Sulley a note from his doctor. 

Randall saw Sulley’s eyes widen. “You’re pregnant?” He looked up at the lizard. 

“Yes. Stan did the worst thing he could have done, other than torture me.” 

“You do what you think you need to do for yourself if you feel you need to take time off or go to the nurse’s when needed. I’m sorry that happened, Randall. But do you know what you’re going to do in the long term with it?” 

“I know I don’t want it.” 

Sulley hoped Randall would at least consider letting it live. He had a certain fatherly side to him and yet, he had no kids of his own either. But in the end, only Randall could decide what happened. 

“And please, don’t tell Wazowski.” 

“I won’t. This is between us.” 

“Good.” 

Randall then left the office to do his job.


	11. Chapter 11

The next week, when Bixon visited his apartment again, as promised, Randall hesitantly told him the news. 

“I told Sullivan. This is not easy to say, as it obviously happened while I was unconscious. Stan… raped me.” 

“That’s a serious accusation, Randall.” Bixon said. 

“It’s the truth! Otherwise, I wouldn’t be carrying his baby!” 

Bixon was shocked. 

“I’m pregnant. An ultrasound and blood results proved it. I still don’t know what I’m going to do yet.” Randall said. 

“Have you told your family?” 

“I really don’t want them to know. At least, not yet. I just need to think some more.” 

“Randall, I know some families out there that would love and have been looking for a baby for awhile. I know some who could give it a good home.” Bixon said. “How far along are you?” 

“Six weeks.” 

“It’ll be awhile yet, but in the time it’s developing, you could decide on a more appropriate family situation for it than an abortion.” Bixon was just trying to encourage letting it have a chance. 

“Thanks. It’s some options for me to consider.” Randall said. “But this doesn’t go against parole, does it?” 

“No. Starting a family certainly does not. Everyone is entitled to one. Only if certain behaviors are seen as a danger to the child would it be automatically taken away at birth.” 

“Right now, I’m certain I don’t want it.” 

“Just give it some time, Randall. There’s still plenty of time to think about it.” 

“I’m just worried about Stan. If he knows I’m pregnant, he might come after me again. Right now I could say I’m not pregnant, but in the coming months, then there would be no fooling him and when my stomach gets huge, I wouldn’t stand a chance to get away from him.” 

Bixon knew he had a point. “Just keep on the lookout for him. If you see signs of him, you know who to call.” 

“Yeah.” 

Bixon left satisfied. He knew that as being pregnant would have its trials and sick days. He had seen the doctor’s note and he would talk to the doctor treating him personally tomorrow to get all the information. He was worried about Randall doing something rash that could hurt the baby. 

Randall was glad when Bixon left. So far everyone who knew his little secret was saying to let the baby live. But then, what if Stan came back and killed the baby anyway, to really teach him a lesson for something? He knew carrying this child was a big risk. 

As he laid in bed that night, though there were the few important questions of: what would it look like, was it male or female, and what to name it? And then of how to raise it? 

Randall didn’t think he could afford it either. He had to get his own life on track. Kids were expensive to take care of. He would always have to find babysitters before being able to go out and such just to have a life. Of course, monster babies needed diapers, but they didn’t need clothes except for the wintertime. They needed toys, bed, blankets, and food. And much more. 

He had no idea how he would be able to get all that stuff in just six months if he was going to keep it. But the misery the baby was causing him now was making him more determined to want to find it a new adoptive home. 

He went to sleep and ended up dreaming of a baby that came out looking like him and another that looked like… Stan! 

“I’ve got your baby now, Randall! It’s all mine!” Stan shouted evilly. He had a shovel in his hands, like from the human mother who had beat him. “And now it’s your turn to die!” 

Randall shot up in bed screaming. He looked around and saw he was safe in his home. He pulled the blanket off himself and he saw his stomach was still flat. 

Maybe there was one way he would consider keeping it. If it did look like him, then maybe letting Ned adopt it would be better. Then Rex could have a sibling too. But if it came out looking like Stan, he was getting rid of it for sure. 

He gave his belly a rub. “You better not come out looking like Stan.” 

Then, Randall decided he was going to wait a little longer to tell his family about the baby. He wanted to make sure it was going to last too. Sometimes in the early stages, even stress could make the parent miscarry too.   
……………..

Randall went to work and would take rest breaks as needed. He also had to carry around a bucket that was strictly for him to throw up in. It was just safer that way, so he wouldn’t have to go running to the bathroom all the time. Then he would clean it up as needed whenever he had a tummy upset. 

Other workers thought this was strange that he was allowed to do that at all. Most of the time, workers who were sick got sent home or the hospital. 

Randall knew they were talking about him, but he ignored them and went about his days. He wasn’t going to take too many sick days anymore. He had to keep a paycheck coming in. 

Sulley did ask him if he thought there were other possible jobs he could think of doing. 

“What about the kitchen? You used to bake and cook.” Sulley asked. 

“I don’t think so, Sullivan. The mention of food makes me sick. Food alone makes me feel sick.” 

“You’ve got it bad.” 

“I’m going to do this job up until I really can’t.” 

“Alright. Just be careful.” 

“Don’t treat me like invalid. I can still do things for myself. I’m not helpless, Sullivan.” Randall snapped at him. 

“I know you’re not, but others will be suspicious why I’m not making you go home if and when you get sick.” 

“Only you and I know I’m not really sick. It’s still only our secret right?” 

“Yes. I haven’t told Mike or anyone else. Have you told your parole officer though?” 

“Yes. He knows. But that’s it.” 

“What about your family?” 

“Nope. I’m not telling them till I’m ready. Maybe in a few weeks, but I need time to think what I’m going to do with the baby first.” 

“You aren’t thinking of killing it, are you?” 

“Why does everyone think I’m going to do that? No, I’m thinking of adoption for it.” 

Sulley felt he could breathe again. It would be a shame that baby would die without getting a chance to even take its first breath. 

When Randall left his office, he felt that urge to go to the bathroom again. He made a run for it. 

Mike was approaching the office as he saw Randall run out of it. He barely missed him. 

“Where’s he off to in such a rush?” Mike asked. 

“Probably the bathroom.” Sulley replied. 

“What’s going on around here, Sulley? Rumors are going around that Randall’s sick. If he is, he should be at home, not making others around here sick.” Mike said. 

“He’s fine, Mike. He has a stomach ailment yes, but he’s seen the doctor. She says he can work, as long as he carries a bucket with him. And no, it’s not contagious.” Sulley explained. 

“How can it be not contagious?” 

Sulley had promised not to tell. 

“You’re gonna have to trust me, Mike.” 

“Alright. I’ll trust you, but I still am watching him.” 

Randall finished throwing up and walked out of the stall. 

“Hey, Boggs.” Randall heard his last name. He turned and saw the orange tentacle monster that he used to share Scare Floor F with. 

“What do you want?” Randall demanded. 

“You better not make any of us sick with what you’ve got.” 

“Or what? I’m not contagious! I feel fine. I just have a stomach bug going on that’s going to be with me for awhile. Uh, it only affects reptilians like me.” He lied. He was going to keep coming up with lies until it was truly noticeable. 

“You should be at home with whatever it is. It’s gross that you’re doing that here and on the job. And Sullivan is not sending you home for it.” 

“He knows about it. My doctor said I can work. But I have to have money to put food on the table and pay the bills.” Randall snapped at him. “I’m not letting this getting the best of me.” 

The orange monster knew that all monsters had bills to pay and to feed themselves. He himself also had a kid to feed. 

Randall walked out of the toilet area to go start maintenance for the day.   
…………..

A few weeks later, things were still pretty much the same, though Randall was starting to gain a small appetite back. But he still threw up a lot of what he ate. When was this kid ever going to let him eat and get nutrition in his body? He had lost some weight from not being able to keep weight on himself. 

Other monsters that knew him knew he was losing weight because it was noticeable. And they knew he was still throwing up. 

Randall had been seeing his family every two weeks lately. And they were noticing his weight loss too. Ned was out with Rex for the day when he visited next to his dad’s house. 

Darren got stern with him. “Randall, whatever you’re doing to lose weight, you need to stop it right now! You’re already too skinny, son.” 

“It’s not my fault, Dad. I’m not trying to lose weight. It’s just happening.” 

“Ned will take you to the doctor next week. That’s an order, or we can see to it that you are put in a facility to stop starving yourself.” 

“I’m not starving myself either.” Randall knew it was time to tell him. But then, the nausea came on and he had to make a run for the bathroom. 

Darren followed Randall and he heard him throwing up in the bathroom. “Stop it, Randall!” He pounded on the door, hard. 

“Oh, I can’t!” Randall managed before there was more vomiting. 

It took awhile before he finally came out of the bathroom, holding his stomach. It had taken a lot out of him. Randall’s abdominal muscles had been sore for a long time because of all the vomiting for the last several weeks. 

“Randall, why are you forcing yourself to throw up?” Darren asked. “I’m worried about you.” 

Randall sniffled. “I’m not trying to harm myself, Dad. It’s something that my kidnappers did to me. I was raped.” 

Darren was shocked. 

“I’m… pregnant, Dad.” 

Darren looked down at Randall’s stomach. A hand was on it. It didn’t look fat at all. 

“How long has it been going on?” 

“I’m ten weeks tomorrow. But the sickness has been going on for the last six weeks. Yes, Sullivan knows and my parole officer knows. It’s so hard for me to keep any food down no matter what I eat. All I can eat just about is crackers.” 

“I can see your ribs, Randall. You really need to see the doctor about this. This isn’t normal to have so much vomiting you can’t eat anything.” Darren warned. 

His dad might have had a point. 

He stayed overnight that night. Ned was told of what was going on too, but Randall didn’t want Rex to know yet. 

Ned couldn’t believe this was happening the way it was. He took his brother to the hospital the next day. Randall had had to call in sick. 

The doctor ordered an ultrasound again and that Randall be put on bed rest and no eating. He was going to be put on an IV and allow himself to be hydrated. He was very dehydrated and a vein had been hard to find. Though the last thing he had expected was to be hospitalized with this. 

Ned got to see the unborn baby on the screen, as did Randall this time. 

The tech pointed out the body parts. Randall was seeing formation of body parts that looked lizard like. The baby seemed to be growing well, and yet, it wasn’t letting Randall get the nutrition he desperately needed from something other than crackers. 

“It’s a mystery why your baby isn’t letting you keep your food down, Mr. Boggs.” 

“How long am I going to stay here?” Randall asked. 

“A couple days at the most for observation.” 

Randall hated this. He didn’t want to be here. 

“I almost never thought I’d live to see the day you were going to become a father, Randall.” Ned said. 

“Neither did I, but it was forced on me, Ned. I didn’t choose to have it voluntarily.” 

“I think there is starting to be a little swelling down here at the bottom, Mr. Boggs.” The tech said. “It’s getting big.” 

Randall still didn’t like the idea that he was going to be getting fat. The hospital would take good care of him.


	12. Chapter 12

Three weeks later, Randall was now getting out of the hospital. His morning sickness had been so severe that he would have died of starvation because of the baby stealing calcium from his bones too. 

The morning sickness had finally ceased and Randall was allowed to go home. Dr. Jones had not wanted to take any chances. 

Randall was now at 13 weeks and he was able to eat by mouth again and keep his food down. He would be able to gain the weight he needed now. 

Darren, Ned and Rex had visited him there, as had Sulley and Bixon. 

Randall’s belly was more swollen now and just slightly noticeable. He was just starting to gain his weight back. 

When Randall was able to go back to work again, Sulley talked to him. “Can you tolerate being near food now?” 

“Yes. Better than before.” Randall said. “Why?” 

“Randall, I’m going to recommend that you change jobs for the rest of the time you can work. Doing the maintenance will put too much stress on your body when lifting heavy cans and all that. A lot of bending is out now. Kitchen work would be your next best job, other than maybe working in the office handing out papers to Laughers and Scarers.” Sulley said. 

“I could try the kitchen.” Randall agreed slowly. He was just so tired. 

The idea was to help hide Randall’s swelling. An apron could help hide it for a little longer, and he would be behind a counter where other monsters wouldn’t see it, at least in the lunch line. 

Randall went down to the kitchen and applied there. He had to keep his hands clean and he had to wear an apron. It fit fine over his head and hid his belly quite well. He could go with this disguise for awhile. 

Other monsters were surprised to see Randall serving them lunch that day. They just hoped that he hadn’t thrown up in their food. That was over now. 

There were some that had noticed his absence and others that hadn’t. Randall was sure they were talking about him behind his back. He knew he shouldn’t let others get the best of him about what they were thinking about him. He couldn’t get into trouble. 

When Mike came into the cafeteria, he asked, “Why the new job, Randall?” 

“That’s for me to know only.” Randall replied. Evidently, Mike still didn’t know his big secret. He still didn’t want anyone to know. But he could only hide it so much longer. 

The kitchen supervisor was keeping an eye on Randall, that he wasn’t going to be sick in her kitchen. 

For a few days, things went on as normal. But the fourth day, some monsters gave Randall a hard time and he was scolded on the job for snapping at other monsters in the kitchen. His hormones and temper had gotten the better of him. 

But that night, when he got home, he began experiencing stomach pains and they only got stronger as the night went on. 

Randall was up and down a lot, moaning and crying out in pain. It hurt so bad. And at one point, he began to push out what he thought was stubborn stool. 

He was in the bathroom and soon, there was a burning sensation at his cloaca and he pushed some more. 

Then there was a big plop in the water in the toilet, and the pain instantly vanished. 

When Randall got off the toilet, he couldn’t believe his eyes. 

There, in the toilet, was a fetus! Blood filled the toilet. And the baby was not moving. Randall didn’t know what to do. He was so stunned. 

But he did find the courage to take it out of the water and put it on a towel on the floor. He then called Ned over. 

Ned couldn’t believe it either. “You had a miscarriage, Randall. It’s dead.” 

As both lizards looked at the baby, it looked nothing like the one they had seen on the ultrasound. This one had a bigger body, more like Stan’s. 

“It looks like Stan. I think the baby was his that just died.” Randall said. 

“You should still be checked out for any possible problems. I’m calling for some help.” Ned said. 

Ned called the rescue number and an ambulance came and took Randall and the dead baby to the hospital. 

The baby was only 14 weeks along and for some reason, Randall had had a miscarriage. It had been a boy. 

Randall was examined and it was deemed there was still one baby in his reproductive tract. It was apparent that he had been carrying twins! It had just never been picked up on screen. 

Randall was glad to be rid of the one that looked like Stan. He knew he had one that looked like him inside of himself. And he wouldn’t have doubted that that one had been the one that had caused him most of the trouble so far throughout this pregnancy. 

After losing that one, Randall’s stomach did seem to go down a bit more, but was still out enough to where it showed he was still carrying one. 

Now Randall knew what contractions felt like and they weren’t pleasant. At least he knew he could deliver naturally and the one baby had been a big one. Big and painful to deliver and on his own. 

He had had a little blood loss, but he and the remaining baby were fine. But because of the issues already seen on Randall so far in the pregnancy, Dr. Jones really wanted to keep a closer eye on him. Usually by the 14th week, most babies were out of the critical time for possible miscarriages. 

Randall had a couple days off work to recover a little from the pains. His muscles were sore again, but were not as tender as before. He hoped his belly muscles would be healed before the remaining baby got real big. 

When he went back to work after the weekend, Sulley went to the kitchen to see how he was doing. 

“How are you feeling, Randall?” Sulley asked. 

“I’m fine.”

“What happened to you to make you miss two days of work last week?” 

Randall looked around and whispered to him, “I lost a baby. Seems I had twins.” 

Sulley was shocked. “I’m sorry, Randall.” 

“I’m not. It looked like Stan. The one remaining looks like me. I wouldn’t be surprised if that one lost was the reason I was so sick for so long.” 

“Well, just take it easy and avoid stress, if you can. So I’ve heard from other workers that were pregnant before.” Sulley said in a low voice. “But how’s your stomach?” 

“It’s better than it was.” 

“Good. Well, I’ll leave you to it then.” Sulley said and left to go visit other floors. 

Randall found he liked cooking in the kitchen. The staff was mostly female, but there were a couple of other male monsters in there too. He liked that the apron covered his stomach so the small swelling wasn’t so noticeable. 

The other kitchen staff found that Randall wasn’t sick anymore, which was good. The supervisor would have wanted him to not be in there if he was. She was in fact surprised at how good a cook and baker the once criminal lizard was. 

The pregnancy had begun to also do something else for Randall too; at least when around nice monsters who had normal smooth conversations with him, it brought out a softer side of him. He kept himself busy, but at the same time, was protective of his stomach bumping things. 

At 15 weeks, cravings began to get stronger. He could no longer drink coffee, as he usually thrived on it in the mornings, but tastes had changed. Under doctor’s orders, he was to avoid caffeine, at least until after birth. He had begun to drink more milk and tea mostly, aside from water. He definitely needed the milk to keep his bones strong. 

Working in the kitchen started making him feel famished a lot of the time. He wanted to dive into most of those delicious foods! 

One of the male staff had an eye on the lizard and he was noticing things about Randall that didn’t seem normal. He had known him for years, but something just seemed different about him. He knew he was trying to change his ways, but there was just something more that was just off. Not typical for Randall Boggs. 

Randall would sometimes sneak bites of foods that he liked. Especially the meat foods. He couldn’t help himself. He would look to make sure no one was looking. But one day, he got caught. 

The male staff, a blue tentacle monster with two standing eyes, Bill Swafford, caught him.

“Randall! You need to stop doing that!” 

“Oh, sorry. It won’t happen again.” Randall gave an innocent grin.

“I’ve known you for years, Randall, and this is nothing like your behavior. A lot of times you would skip lunch before or disappear. Now you’re wanting to eat everything is sight. I’ve been watching you. What’s going on?” Swafford got close to Randall. 

Randall backed away a bit. “Nothing’s going on. Let’s just say that I just feel hungry after I got my appetite back after so long.” 

Swafford still didn’t believe him entirely. “Just remember, this food is for the workers, not just you. Perhaps Ms. Wayland can let you eat before we start serving the workers.” 

“That would be great.” 

“I’ll see what I can do.” Swafford said. Then he left to talk to the boss. 

Randall looked once again at the tuna like meat. It smelled SO good. He wanted it real bad and his belly was growling for lunch. But more so, it just felt like the baby wanted some. 

Randall shook his head. Why was he acting like this? He had been able to control himself better than this, even in the presence of food before. He had gone without food a lot in his life before at certain times. Why were cravings getting the better of him now? 

He looked down. “Why do you keep on making me so hungry?” He asked the baby. 

Then another staff, a female caught him talking to himself. “Who are you talking to, Boggs?” 

This female was slug like, purple. Kind of like the daycare teacher. Her name was Kathy Swanson. 

“Oh, no one.” 

“You looked like you were talking to your stomach.” 

“Ok, yeah, I was. It’s just hungry right now.” 

“Don’t you eat breakfast before you come to work?” 

“Yes. But it wears off fast anymore.” 

“You must have a high metabolism?” 

“Something like that.” Randall said. 

And then it wasn’t long before the boss, Ms. Wayland found them. 

“Boggs, my office, now!” She yelled. 

Randall swallowed hard. He hoped he wasn’t being fired. 

“Good luck.” Kathy said. 

Randall nodded as he followed her. “Thanks.” 

In the office with the door closed, Randall sat down and the boss did too. 

“Swafford caught you trying to sneak a bite of the food. He’s been watching you for some time now. You should know better than to be sneaking or stealing food, Boggs. He asked about letting you eat lunch earlier. Why should I grant this favor? You’ll just have to wait your turn like the others.” 

Ms. Wayland was kind of a grumpy older monster. 

“I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.” 

“It better not, or I’ll be talking to Mr. Sullivan.” 

“Again, I’m sorry.” 

“Go back and wash some dishes before lunch.” 

“Alright.” Randall said and left the office. 

Randall had been worried that he was going to have to tell her the big secret. He wasn’t ready for anyone to find out. Even Fungus still didn’t know. 

When lunch finally came on, Wayland ordered Randall to be in charge of drinks instead of serving food today. It was like she was trying make him hungrier. He could smell those foods. Swafford was still watching him. 

Randall could feel the weight in his belly by now. It was light, but it reminded him of the duty that he had to carry at the moment and for a long time yet. His lower hands kept on rubbing his belly. 

Swafford thought this was so weird. 

When the shift was finally over at 12:30, Randall was finally allowed to eat and get his hunger satisfied. He had a little more food than usual. 

And so it began to become that way more and more. 

In a few weeks that followed, the swelling got bigger too, and by the time of 18 weeks, there was no hiding it anymore. 

“You need to slow down on the eating, Boggs.” Kathy warned him. “You were skinny one time, and now you’re gaining too much weight too fast.” 

Even his apron wasn’t hiding it so well anymore. But standing behind the counter did from the other workers. 

“I just have a big appetite.” Randall told her. 

“I see that.” 

At least since then, he hadn’t snatched anymore stray bites. 

One day at work, Randall began to feel strange sensations in his stomach too. It felt like butterflies. And he was getting nervous all the time of how soon he would have to tell others of his condition. 

When it came to him coming and leaving his job, Randall would make sure to disappear. He didn’t want others seeing him like this. 

One morning, in the bathroom, Fungus walked in on him, scaring him again. 

“Fungus, why do you do that?” Randall held one hand on his chest and one on his belly. 

“To let you know I’m here looking for you.” The little pink three eyed one eyed Randall for a moment. He noticed something different. “What’s wrong? You look… bigger.” 

Then, from the surprise that had happened, Randall felt a big movement. “Oof!” He grabbed his stomach. 

“What’s wrong?” Fungus asked with concern.

Randall looked at him, a little alarmed. He crossed his arms. 

“Nothing. What did you want, Fungus?” 

“I just wanted to let you know that there is a big party bash this Saturday.” Fungus said. 

“Oh, okay. But what makes you think I would go to it?” 

“It’s up to you, but I know that you have been eating more lately and they are having a cookout for it. You could cook something up for it and there are prizes for the best ones.” Fungus said. 

It did sound like a good opportunity to get some attention. Do something in the community versus hiding at home. It would probably be one of the last opportunities before he started staying at home more. 

“Sure. It could be fun to go to. I’ll think of something to bring.” Randall said, as he thought that if he carried something in his arms that it would take attention away from his stomach. 

“Randall, I know you had the sickness awhile back, and now you’re eating like crazy. I’ve never known you to eat so much. Is there something I should know?” Fungus asked. “And your behavior seems different too.” 

“What’s different about it?” Randall was getting annoyed. “And no.” 

“You are more… nice, than what most other monsters are used to seeing in you. They seem to like it actually.” 

“I have been trying to change, you know that. I don’t want to go back to jail.” Randall said and then winced as another movement hit him. 

Fungus caught it. 

“Sir, are you sure there isn’t something wrong?” 

There was no fooling his former assistant. 

“I’m fine, really.” 

“Okay. I need to go now.” Fungus said and left the restroom. 

Randall knew that he could only put up this façade for so much longer. If it was wintertime, he could put on some clothes to help hide it longer, but it was only the middle of July right now, a very hot time. 

He had counted up the months at home on his calendar and he was due to have the baby in November. 

In the kitchen that day, Randall was serving some fruits and Mike and Celia came through the line. 

“You should get some of these, Smoochie. You need to get good nutrition.” Mike said. He was grabbing up some fruits for her. 

Randall thought that odd that Wazowski was talking like that. 

“What’s going on?” Randall had to ask. 

“We’re expecting a baby.” Celia said proudly. 

Randall’s eyes lit up. “Oh, well. Good for you.” His own lower hands went to his stomach below the counter. “Sure you’ll take good care of it.” 

Kathy was beside him and noticed his off look. 

“Thanks, Randall.” Celia said with a smile. 

Mike was still standoffish around the lizard. He had noticed something off about his look in his way of saying congrats. Had he actually meant that in a good way? He knew that Randall would usually find a way to mock him. But not this time? After how he had treated the little girl, he wouldn’t expect Randall to feel much for kids. 

“Come on, Smoochie.” Mike said. They went to go find a table. 

After lunch was over and cleaned up, Randall sat down to eat. Kathy sat next to him. 

“What’s wrong, Randall?” She asked. 

“Huh? Nothing.” 

“I saw that sad look on your face when you were talking to the Wazowski’s. I heard them say they were having a baby. That seemed to upset you. What’s going on?” Kathy demanded. 

Randall was nervous about telling anyone his secret. Then there was a big kick. 

“OW!” Randall grabbed his belly. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Randall winced. “Take it easy in there.” He was unaware of what he said. 

“Oh my- you’re… pregnant, aren’t you?” She gasped. 

Randall looked at her in a scared way. “Alright, yes, I am, but please don’t tell anyone.” 

“You can only hide it so much longer, Randall. No wonder you were always hungry and getting bigger.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Are you coming to the bash party this Saturday?” 

“I think so.” 

“How far along are you with your baby?” She asked cheerfully. 

“Eighteen weeks.” He said in a low voice. 

“Who’s the father?” 

“I know who it is, but I don’t care where he is. I don’t want to talk about him.” Randall said. 

Kathy didn’t press it, though she was just curious, especially that how a male was actually pregnant. But now she knew why Randall had been acting so strange lately. 

“Okay, but if you need anything, let me know.” Kathy said. 

“Thanks.” 

“Have you thought of a name?” 

“No. I don’t intend to keep it.” 

“Why? Children bring such joy.” 

“I take it you have some?” 

“Yes. I have three and they are the light in my life. I wouldn’t give them up for anything.” 

“Kids just aren’t for me. I’m not ready for this responsibility. I might let my brother adopt it though.” 

Kathy had seen some good things coming from Randall, but to give up the child that he carried? To her, it was a miracle he was pregnant at all, since he seemed like the type that would be hard to get a girl. And there were most males could only long to be curious what it was like to be pregnant. 

“It’s good that you’re letting it live. But why give it up, other than not wanting kids?” 

“I never wanted it to begin with.” Then in a low voice, he said it. “It was forced on me.” 

“Oh.” Kathy didn’t know what to say. 

“I heard about the kidnappings and murders earlier this year. One of them was-?” 

“Yes.” 

“I’m so sorry.” She now understood why he didn’t want to talk about it. 

“Well, you have my support in what you need though.” 

“Thanks.” 

“But you should tell Mr. Sullivan and Ms. Wayland too.” 

“Sullivan knows. And I know I need to. Soon I’ll have to stop working until it comes.” 

They finished eating and went to clean up. 

Before he left that day, he went to Ms. Wayland’s office. He knocked. 

“Come in.” 

Randall walked in. 

“What can I do for you, Mr. Boggs?” She asked. 

“I have something to say and it’s not easy for me to tell. Given that I’m a male, it doesn’t happen to us often. It feels embarrassing really.” 

“What is it? I have paperwork to do.” 

“Sullivan knows already, but as you know, I’ve had an increased appetite and my belly has gotten kinda big.” 

Wayland was getting impatient. 

“I’m… having a baby.” He finally said. 

She was in silence. 

Randall waited for a response. 

“Well, that clears things up, doesn’t it? It certainly accounts for your strange behavior and changing of jobs. When’s the due date?” 

“Sometime in November.” 

“Fourth month or fifth month now?” 

“Fourth.” 

“Boy or girl?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“May I ask who the proud papa is?” 

Randall was amazed at how she was perking up at this. 

“A guy named Stan that I never care to see again.” 

“Sorry. It’s sad when the dad runs off on the uh, mother.” 

“It’s not like that. He hurt me bad. These scars on my stomach were from him.” He pointed out the scars. 

“I had no idea. Sorry, Randall. Well, just take it easy. I wish I had known sooner and maybe I could have considered things differently for you.” Wayland said. 

“You seemed interested in my pregnancy.” 

“I love kids. Got grandkids myself. Little bundles of both joy and mischief.” 

“Please don’t go into it. But thanks on saying I could work in here as needed.” He said. 

“You’re welcome. If you feel like you need rest breaks, you know where the rest area is.” 

“Thanks.” 

Randall left work knowing that more and more people were soon going to know his precious secret.


	13. Chapter 13

Randall began looking up recipes that he could use to make something for the cookout that Saturday. He did like to win prizes. He knew he would be in competition with other monsters. He wanted his to be a winner. 

Then he thought of his mother’s recipe for the best cupcakes around! His dad was sure to let him use it. 

He went to his dad’s house and asked to use his mom’s recipe book for the cupcakes she made for them when he was younger before she died. Darren didn’t have a problem with that. It hadn’t been used for awhile. 

“What’s it for?” Darren asked. 

“The cookout bash this Saturday.” Randall replied. 

“Are more people asking you why you are getting bigger?” 

“A few more know. My kitchen boss and a coworker in there.” 

“They are all going to know eventually.” 

“And I found out that Wazowski and his wife are having one too.” 

“That’s nice. Maybe the kids could be friends.” 

“If I’m gonna give it up, I wouldn’t care then. Wazowski is just too annoying for my mind to handle him as a friend, despite me changing my ways a lot more.” 

“Randall, I know this is hard on you, but if you intend to give the baby up, you really need to start looking for a family to adopt it. But since this one is like us, why not let it stay in the family?” Darren asked. 

“I have thought about it, Dad. It was only if it was like us that I would let it stay. But only if Ned adopts it. I can’t do this. Looking at the kid would remind me of what Stan did. Of course I’ll still be around.” 

“I’ll talk to him. He should give you an answer next week sometime.” 

“Good.” 

“You are free to use the recipe book of your mother’s.” 

“Thanks.” Randall said. 

Randall took the book home and got what he needed to make the best cupcakes ever.   
……………

Randall had made a huge batch of cupcakes. He knew that others would probably make some too, but judges would compare taste. 

He couldn’t help but remember one time back in college when he had made some and they only got thrown back in his face so fast when he was trying to impress some girls. That’s why he had never had a girlfriend. Something would always seem to happen to him that would throw the girls off on wanting to be friends with him. 

The baby kicked him again. Maybe it was hungry? He picked up and ate one cupcake to see if it would settle the baby down a little. 

He had tried one and it was real good. It was his mom’s recipe. 

“Well, through me, you are my mom’s grandchild. You got to experience one of her cupcakes.” Randall said. 

Then he realized what he had said. He was talking to the baby. He couldn’t help but look around. He knew he was in his own home, but there was just still something that felt odd. Was this kid really starting to affect him so much? Well, he didn’t have a choice but to carry it with him. He could feel it moving about inside him. 

There was some more movement. Randall winced. “Settle down, will ya, Kid?” 

Here at home, it was alright to talk to it. The cupcakes were ready for tomorrow: Saturday. Randall went to the couch and laid back. He raised up on his top elbows and looked down at the good sized swelling on his belly. 

“You’re not making this easy for me, are ya?” 

Randall knew he was halfway through his pregnancy now. He still had his mind made up about adoption for the baby, but after having seen it before, a couple of times, would keeping it be worth it? He wouldn’t even be pregnant if he hadn’t been raped. And here he was having a kid before even having a girlfriend or wife. 

The only thing Randall could think at this point was that at least he hadn’t been awake when it happened, but still, it was still rape. He had been traumatized enough back then, with the torture he had endured. 

Had that been Stan’s plan? To really hurt him like that? He had found out he was pregnant before his muscles were truly healed and the morning sickness had hurt him too for even longer. It had only been in the last few weeks that Randall realized his muscles weren’t hurting anymore. 

A roll inside him made him come out of his thoughts. He didn’t know how much this kid was going to do to his internal organs that were behind it. Being this far along had some discomforts and he thought it would be worse if he hadn’t lost the other one. If he was still carrying that one, since it looked like his rapist, he knew he wouldn’t have kept that one in the family at all. 

He growled just to think of Stan. He was the father to this one too, but this one was on his side of looks. 

With so much going on in his life, especially his parole, Randall still was concerned about anything that could yank his freedom away in a second. And he had to watch what he did. He had to decide what to do with this baby long before it would be in his life before being out of his body. 

With the responsibilities that came with parenthood, this still scared him. He was still scared for himself that Stan would possibly come back after him. What if he wanted a baby from him? Or had he tortured and raped him just for the sheer humiliation that he knew it would bring? 

Randall had suffered so much humiliation in his life. He wouldn’t know how to help his own kid with their issues. Letting it go was the best feeling for him. He couldn’t help but cry at the feelings he had suffered. His lower hands went to his belly. 

But he knew he had to get it together too. He wasn’t going to let that ’monster’ beat him! He had to be strong.  
…………….

The next day was the monster bash party cookout. 

Randall and his family were there. Ned and Darren helped him with the cupcakes. Rex was there too, wanting to try some food and some fun. They found an empty table. 

His family was proud of him for doing this. Mr. Bixon also came to enjoy himself and saw that Randall had done something for the party too. 

Randall saw Mike and Sulley were there as well. 

Mike and Celia had come up with a recipe together. Some kind of fruit pie. 

Randall could barely make out that Celia might have been starting to show, but it was still a deal far behind his child. He was still trying to hide his, with an apron on. 

“You don’t mind us going around to try other foods right, Randall?” Ned asked. 

“No. You all got to make up your own minds. And we all came here hungry for a reason.” 

“If you have to, get yourself something to eat. You and the little one need the food.” Darren said. 

Randall warily looked around him. “Please don’t mention it out here, Dad.” 

“Some would think I mean Rex, not that.” 

“Sure.” Randall winced. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“It keeps kicking me, hard.” 

“Then get yourself some food.” 

“In a little bit, after the contest. I can take it.” Randall said. 

“Alright.” Darren said and he and Ned and Rex went to go try other foods. 

The baby kicked again. “In a while, Kid.” Randall said in a low voice. He rubbed his belly below the table. 

Sulley came over to see what Randall had made. 

“Hey, Randall. These look good. How’s …everything?” 

“As good as to be expected.” He said with a painful grin. 

“How’s… you know?” Sulley asked. 

“Kicking me hard, wanting food.” 

“If you need some food, there’s some over there,” Sulley pointed. “Some that isn’t part of the contest.” 

“I can wait, Sullivan.” 

“Alright. But they look good. Can I try one?” 

“They are there for the taking, but enough need to be left for the judges.” Randall said. “Just one per monster.”

Randall had made about 40 cupcakes. That was why he had needed his family’s help getting them there. 

Sulley picked one up and ate it. Randall expected good results. 

“This is really delicious, Randall.” Sulley said. “What’s in it?” 

“My mom’s recipe. It’s a secret until judging.” 

“Well, hope it gets a prize.” Sulley smiled. 

“Thanks.” 

Sulley then went back to his own stand.

Randall looked around. He knew he didn’t have the best reputation in town, but he hoped others besides just his boss would try his food. 

Mr. Bixon came over and tried one too. “These are really good, Randall. I think it deserves a prize.” 

“Thanks.” 

“It’s good you’re doing this for a good cause too. Being part of the community, despite your condition.” Bixon said. “How is it by the way?” 

“An annoyance at times. But good.” 

“Good. Well, I’ll be watching for the judging.” He said and moved on. 

Some of his coworkers from the kitchen came and tried his cupcakes too. He got good compliments from them. Swafford was there too and did try one. He was still wary of Randall, but his cooking skills were impressive. 

From a distance, on a roof not far from the party contest, using binoculars, Stan was there, looking for his lizard. He saw him. He was almost surprised to see him there, as he knew he wasn't the most social type. But then, he figured it was because of something else. 

“Figures this would bring you out, Boggs. Let’s see if you have my gift.” He said in a low voice. 

Stan looked down on Randall’s lower body. It was hard to tell with the apron in the way. He would watch longer, but he had to get closer. 

He got a few more rooftops closer and looked again. Randall didn’t move much, but he would move away from the table sometimes, but staying close to his food. 

“I’ll get you back, Lizard, one of these days. I’ll see to it that I do. I will see that you got my gift and give it back.” Stan said. 

Stan would keep watch through the judging or as long as he could. 

Some other monsters came by and sampled Randall’s cupcakes too. He got their thanks. He was trying to be a productive member of the community again. To get a better rep than what he had before. 

A half hour later, the judges finally came around to sample everyone’s foods. 

By then, Randall’s stomach was growling pretty good and was getting some good kicks from the baby. His heart was pounding hard too, as he wanted to win a prize for his cupcakes. 

The judges loved most of the foods they sampled. 

Randall’s family was anxious for him. They did want to see him win something. He had worked hard for it. 

Soon, they got to his table and all three tried one. Randall watched them, nervously. ‘Please let them like them.’ He told himself. 

The octopus chef from Harry Hausen’s finished first. “This is a delicious cupcake. What’s in it?” 

Randall said the ingredients. 

The green one eyed one also gave a good compliment and so did the yellow cook judge. 

“Thank you.” Randall said politely. He really hoped they were considering his as a prize. 

When the time was done for the trying and then there was the judging. Everyone came to the stand. Randall was not about to take the apron off. His hands were fiddling nervously. His family was standing behind him. 

“I hope you win a prize, Uncle Randy.” Rex said. 

“Thanks, Rex.” Randall said, glancing down briefly. But paying attention to the names being called next. 

“Third place goes to Mike and Celia.” Mike went up for his prize. 

Randall sighed. His breathing picked up. 

“Calm down, Randall.” Darren said. He put a hand on his son’s back. 

“Second place is Mr. James P. Sullivan.” Sulley went up for his. 

“Please, hurry up.” Randall said anxiously. But at least he was happy his ex-rival hadn’t won first for something for a change. 

“And the winner is…” 

The suspense was killing everyone. 

“Randall Boggs.” 

They were all shocked and surprised at that result, but then, they all cheered and clapped. And there were some that didn't.

“You won, Randall!” Ned said with a smile. 

“Go on up.” Darren said, gently clapping him on the back. 

Randall smiled and he slowly walked up to the podium. The prize medallion was placed on his neck. It seemed awkward to wear it, but he was more than proud of himself. He gave a happy smile. 

“Way to go, Randall!” Sulley said, next to him. 

“Thanks, Sullivan.” Randall said, trying hard to smile, it was just the shock. 

“You’ve earned it.” 

“Thanks, everyone. This is a great occasion for me. I don’t know what to say, but thanks for this honor.” Randall said, tears starting to come, that he couldn’t help. But then, he was sobbing hard, starting to fall down. 

Sulley saw that there was something wrong. He got a hold of him before he started to go down in tears. 

“He’s just so happy to have won.” Sulley finished for him. 

Randall was alright, he was just so happy. Sulley helped him down to his family. They took over then. 

Mike was watching and he saw how his friend handled it. He had done well, but he had never seen Randall break down in tears like that, not even over winning something before. He went back to Celia and they were happy too. 

But soon after, Mike went over to Sulley. “What was that about?” 

“What?” Sulley asked. 

“I’ve never seen Randall break down like that.” Mike said. 

“He’ll be fine. Guess it was just the shock of it. I’m happy for him. He’s worked hard to try to become one of us, Mike, and after what he went through, he deserves some happiness.” 

“That’s true, but he seemed more sensitive than usual.” 

Sulley knew it was going to come out sometime. 

“Let’s eat dinner with him and his family.” Sulley said. “They’re heading there after this.” 

“Alright. I just hope he doesn’t pick on me.” Mike said. 

“Just deal with it, Mike. He’s the one that can’t handle stress right now.” 

Mike had a feeling his friend felt something for Randall. He had noticed them talking a lot more over the past few months, ever since he got back from his medical leave. 

The Boggs family let them join them for dinner afterward. Randall eyed Mike, but didn’t say a word to him. His family got along with them hunky dory. 

Mike said he even had a nephew too. He lived in another town. 

Celia was eating her food, but then, she had to get up and take off. “Excuse me.” She ran into a nearby restaurant. 

They all looked up. Randall had a feeling he knew what it was about. 

“Been there, done that.” Randall said. “And don’t miss it.” 

Mike didn’t miss his comment. 

“She’s pregnant!” Mike snapped. 

“I know!” Randall retorted. 

“Randall, calm down.” Ned said. 

“What’s been going on between you and Sulley?!” Mike demanded. 

“Nothing, Wazowski. He just helps me when I need it.” Randall said. 

“Since when do you need help?” 

“Since I-” He stopped himself. He looked at his brother. Ned nodded. 

Randall shook his head. 

“What are you hiding? Going back to old schemes?!” 

“No! Agh!” Randall winced at a kick. 

“And what’s wrong with you?! You keep on pulling a sympathy act or something?” 

“No, Mike. Don’t be doing this to him.” Ned warned. 

“I just won’t have him insulting Celia and me.” Mike said. 

“He never did!” Darren stepped in. “It’s time you knew. It can’t be hidden anymore. He just knows what your wife is going through is what he meant.” 

“How so?” Mike replied sarcastically. 

“I’m pregnant too, Wazowski!” Randall said furiously. 

Mike’s eye softened and widened. He looked down. Randall’s belly was indeed swollen under the apron. His hands were resting on it, making it more obvious. 

“Why didn’t you say anything before?” Mike asked. “Is Sulley-?” 

“No! Someone else is and it’s not who I’m going to talk about again.” Randall said. 

Rex was surprised too. “I’m gonna have a cousin?” 

“Yes.” Ned said. 

“I had to be his boss and his friend, Mike. I had nothing to do with matters like that.” Sulley said, “And yes, I knew he was pregnant this whole time. He just didn’t want anyone to know.” 

“Because it sounds absurd.” Mike said. 

“Just because I’m a guy.” Randall said. “But it happened to me and there’s nothing I can do about it. Just don’t cause me stress. I’ve had enough over the past months.”

“Even so much as to lose one.” Darren said sadly. 

Mike‘s expression softened. “Oh. I didn’t know.” Mike’s tone changed. 

“Of course you didn’t. You don’t pause to verify the facts!” Ned snapped at him. 

Randall was glad his family was standing by him. 

Celia soon came back. She was fine. It was also revealed to her. 

“Wow. Never thought it possible to happen to a guy.” She said, but at least she knew she had someone who was in the same boat as her now. And he was further along than she was, at 10 weeks. Randall was at 19 weeks now. 

“Randall, just know that you have us to support you in whatever you need for you and your baby.” Sulley said. 

“Thanks.” Randall said. Though he didn’t want much from them, as he just wasn’t planning on keeping his baby. 

They finished their lunch and went home soon after. The three adult lizards carried trays of cupcakes. There were still several left, as so many monsters had been wary of going near Randall. Oh well, more for them. 

Stan watched Randall leave with his family. “So, he does have a family. No matter. Soon, you will be with me again, Boggs and you will give me what I want.” He was planning on getting him back soon.  
……………

On their way home, Mike spoke up. “I never pictured Randall to be the parenting type.” 

“He might surprise us.” Sulley said. 

“His brother seemed like a parent type, but he just doesn’t. If you remember how he treated Boo?” Mike asked. 

“He’s changed since then, Mike.” 

“I still worry if he’s going to harm it. He says he lost one. Maybe he did something to lose it on purpose.” 

“It’s hard to say.” 

“I wonder who the father was and if they would take it if Randall doesn’t want it?” Celia said. 

“Maybe.” 

“Stan was the father. He raped him. So the baby was never Randall’s choice.” Sulley said. 

Mike and Celia were shocked. 

“But why would he do that?” Celia asked. 

“To hurt Randall in some way.” Sulley said. 

Mike knew that Randall had needed multiple lessons taught to him in all the bad things he had done, but he knew no one needed that as a punishment. 

“The baby is still innocent in all this though. I hope he won’t hurt it.” Celia said. 

“I don’t think he is, Celia. But what happens is up to him.” Sulley said. 

Celia did care about what happened to Randall’s baby. They continued their walk to the car and then home.   
…………….

When Randall and his family got to Darren’s house, Rex was sent to his room to play while Randall and Ned needed to talk. Darren was there just for support. 

They all put the cupcakes in the kitchen and went to the living room and got comfortable. 

“I have something to talk about. As you guys know that I was raped to get pregnant in the first place.” Randall began. 

“Yes.” Ned said. 

“Ned, this is for you especially. Would you consider adopting my baby? I know I can’t take care of it.” Randall said. 

“Taking care of Rex already is a full time job. But I’ll think about it.” Ned said. “But this could be your chance to have your own child, Randall. You could still consider it yourself.” 

“I can, but from what Stan caused me, I just feel I don’t want it. I’m still on parole and trying to keep myself together. I don’t have any kid supplies or much real experience with them. I just don’t even connect with Rex either. I’m asking either you do it, or someone else is going to.” Randall said. 

“The chances are slim to none for reptile children to get adopted, Randall.” 

“That’s why I would select the parents very carefully. Maybe even other reptiles to adopt it.” 

“And there’s only a small amount of time left to try to find parents to adopt it in just four months.” Darren said. 

“Look, don’t start looking yet. Let me talk it over with Rex first and I’ll get back to ya.” Ned said. 

“And also to add that though taking care of Rex is a full time job for you, but Rex still does have his mom too. I don’t have someone else other than you guys to help with this baby.” Randall added. 

“True.” Darren said. 

“Have you begun to think of any names?” Ned asked. 

“No.” 

“Even if you don’t keep it, you should at least give it a name.” 

“Why bother? Let the adoptive parents pick something they like for it.” 

“Randall, I’ve been seeing changes in you over these past few months that I’ve never seen before. The pregnancy itself has changed you even more. You are bringing out more of a side that others don’t typically see in you. I think this would be good for you, son.” Darren said. “I know I can’t force this on you and it’s your decision, but I just wish you would think about this more. Ned and I will be there for you in helping to take care of him or her.” 

“I still don’t know, Dad.” Randall said. 

“Read a little more, try to connect with Rex too. Spend some time around little kids. Maybe you might feel something more.” Darren suggested.

“I have a meeting this week on Wednesday evening. Why don’t you babysit Rex?” Ned suggested. 

“I think that’s a good idea.” Darren said. 

“I don’t know, Ned. Why can’t his mom take him? Or Dad?” 

“I have to go see a friend that day. Just try this one time and if it isn’t good, it won’t happen again.” Darren said. 

“Alright.” 

Ned later told Rex that he was going to spend time with his Uncle Randall that Wednesday. Rex did want to get to know him better. 

Ned also talked to him about if whether he wanted to have a brother or sister. 

“I always wanted a little brother!” Rex said. 

“Well, we don’t know yet if the baby is boy or girl. A little sister couldn’t be all that bad.” Ned said. “If it is a girl.” 

“Maybe. But yes, I want a sibling.” Rex said. 

Ned smiled. He would give Randall an answer later in the week. At least Rex was old enough to understand and was accepting the situation.


	14. Chapter 14

The next few days went on like usual. Then Wednesday came. That evening, Randall was in charge of his nephew for the evening. 

Darren had picked him up from school and brought him to his house and Randall. Rex had toys there that could entertain him. That is, after he did his homework. 

“I want to watch TV, Uncle Randy.” Rex said. 

“Do you have homework to do?” 

“A little math and science.” 

“Then you need to do that first, then you can watch TV.” Randall said. 

“I hate those things. They are hard.” Rex whined. 

“I’m not going to tell you again!” Randall said firmly. “I’ll help you do them, but you have to do the work.” 

Rex grumped a little that he had to do things he hated in school. He got out his math work first. 

Randall was going to make sure he did his homework. He sat with him. “So what’s so hard with this?” He asked. 

“Division.” 

Randall could see he was learning division basics. He helped him by trying to turn it into a game a bit. Especially the story problems. 

There were fifteen questions total. They got them done, then took a break for some dinner. Some meatballs and fish sticks. Then it was to the science homework. 

Randall explained that science was one of his best subjects in school. He was inventive in a lot of things. He tried to keep that a game too, as in that he could think of many ways that it was useful and to invent things to make the future better. 

Rex found that as stern as his uncle could be, he did have a playful side too. Doing homework with him turned into fun. 

Instead of TV, they ended up playing cars and board games until Rex was tired after homework. Randall was growing tired at the same time. 

It was after 9:30 when Ned and Darren came home. They found the two of them on the couch sleeping. Rex was beside Randall, his head lying on his lower chest and his hands on Randall‘s stomach, and one of Randall‘s over his hands. Another hand was around Rex’s back. 

Ned and Darren couldn’t help but smile at the scene. Randall must have connected with Rex tonight, or he typically wouldn’t allow this to happen. Ned got a blanket and put it over them. 

Darren went to bed while Ned checked Rex’s homework first and it looked done. Randall must have known how to get his nephew to work on his homework, as it was usually a daily struggle. Just like bedtime was too. 

Ned smiled. If Randall could form a connection with his son like this, he should be his babysitter more often. It would give him more child experience, at least with an older kid. But he needed baby experience too. 

Caring for babies at the daycare would be a good answer or way to try to care for babies. Maybe he would ask Sullivan about letting Randall do that a few times. 

The next morning, after he dropped Randall off at work, Ned went in and tracked down Sulley. 

“Morning, Mr. Sullivan.” Ned said. 

“Good morning, Ned. What can I do for you? Sorry about how my friend was acting the other day.” Sulley said. 

“It’s okay. I get he was looking out for his wife and was just wary of my brother because he remembers past actions. But anyway, I was wanting to know if I could ask a favor?” 

“Anything.” 

“Could Randall work in the nursery a bit, like once a week or so, at least a few times? He’s trying to get child experience before he decides fully on that he’s going to keep his baby or not. He made a connection with my son the other night apparently and he’s going to watch him one night a week or so.” Ned said. 

“I’ll see what I can do and get back to you. But yeah, that would be a good way to get experience.” 

Ned thanked him and went to go do his job. 

Sulley went to talk to the nursery staff and asked if a pregnant worker could get experience in there?

The blue slug female said yes. It was often how some pregnant workers did get some experience. 

Sulley had pulled the strings and he went to track down Randall, who he knew was in the kitchen. 

Randall was in the middle of cooking up some kind of soup for lunch today when Sulley came into the room. 

“Hi, Randall.” 

“Oh, hi Sullivan.” 

“Your brother talked to me this morning. I pulled some strings and they are willing to let you work in the nursery for a day to see how you do with the babies. And if they think it’s okay, you could work in there a little more.” 

Randall was still wary about this. “I’m still not sure about this. An older kid is easier to deal with, somewhat. I don’t know what a baby’s trying to tell me.” 

“You’ll learn. But you need to learn to handle some or even take some pregnancy classes.”

“Shh! Keep your voice down.” 

“Randall, it’s not like it’s going to remain a secret for much longer.” 

“I know, but I just don’t want it said out loud.” 

“Sorry. But like I said, you should look into them. And the nursery is open to you. Just tell Ms. Wayland you’re going there.” 

“I can always go after lunch cleanup. I know they are open all during work hours.” 

“Well, at least give it a try. Those of us that know, or a few of us, want to see you try to keep it.” 

Randall sighed. He knew that many parents did not want to give up their kids, he still had his doubts about his own parenting skills. It would be easier if he had a loving partner, but it wasn’t so. He could always gain one later, but he had to keep building a better reputation no matter what. He wanted to be a full citizen again. 

Randall knew there would always be ones that knew about his past actions, but he just wanted to be like it was before that. 

As the morning went on and lunch came and went, then he told Ms. Wayland he was going to the nursery. He had thought about it and was going to give it a try. 

When he got to the nursery, the staff was surprised it was him. She looked down and indeed did see the swelling on him, but then, males did get fat. 

“Are you sure you’re the one that Mr. Sullivan spoke about?” She asked. 

“Yes. I’m trying to get experience with the little guys before my own comes.” 

“And others believe you, that you’re not just fat?” 

“I’m not fat! At least not under normal circumstances. This is just temporary. Perhaps you remember my nephew, Rex?” Randall said. 

“Oh, yes. He was a little angel while here, if a little mischievous when he got older. And he had invisibility.” 

“I do too. It’s a family trait.” 

“It’s rare when there’s that gift. I don’t know many monsters that have it. But anyway, Sally will show how to take care of newborns.” The blue slug woman, Miss Norse said. 

Sally was a pink monster with yellow stripes. She was much like Jerry. She came over to say hi. 

“Hi, I’m Sally Thompson. And you are?” 

“Randall Boggs.” 

She looked down. She saw the swelling that was showing. “So, how far along are you?” 

“Twenty one weeks. I’m ready for it to be over.” 

“It’s unusual for a male to be pregnant, but not unheard of. This way.” Sally said. She was going to give him lessons immediately. 

“We’ll start with a fake baby first, then we’ll deal with the real ones as they need us.” 

“Alright.” 

Sally gave him a doll to hold, along with a baby blanket to wrap around it, to practice what holding a real one would be like. It was just a simple two armed, two legged doll, with standing eyes on it. 

Randall took it gently in the way he would a real one. Sally showed him how to support it the right way. He did hold it in his upper arms fine, but did add his lower arms for support. 

“You definitely have holding it gently down right.” Sally said. 

“Holding a doll is easy. The real thing is different, especially when they start squirming.” 

“Yes and that’s when you learn how to keep your grip on it. Now we should practice diapering it.” 

Sally showed him how to lay it down and put a diaper on it. Then it was his turn. He would need to know this stuff. 

It was a little hard at first, but he soon got it. 

“This is simple for a just a two legged baby, but mine is going to be like me.” Randall said. 

“It’s really no different. The diaper just would go around the very hind legs. But just being aware of how to diaper with real squirming legs. Do you feel yours move?” 

“Yes. All the time. Makes it hard to sleep.” 

“At least you know it’s alive.” 

“Yeah.” 

Sally noticed the long line going down Randall’s belly.

“What happened?” 

“What?” 

“The scar going down your belly?” She pointed. 

“Some monster who didn’t like me wanted to torture me.” 

“Sorry. They had no right to do that.” 

“No, he didn’t.” 

Soon, a real baby starting crying and this one was hungry. 

“This is a next one to know. How to feed the hungry baby.” Sally said. 

She picked it up and handed it to him. It was a baby that had some fur on it. It was blue in color. It was hard to tell the rest of the body’s looks because it was wrapped up. 

The real baby was warm and soft at the same time. He gently rocked it. It seemed to soothe it for the moment. 

Sally got out the formula for this particular baby monster. Randall watched as she mixed the contents up and put it in a bottle. Then added water. 

In a matter of a few minutes, the formula was ready. 

The baby was beginning to get irritated with his stomach growling and began to get fussy again. 

“He’s getting squirmy and getting ready to cry again.” Randall was getting worried. 

“Don’t worry. Here. Here, sit down.” 

Randall sat down in his own way and Sally got him comfortable enough and three of his arms supported the baby while his upper right one was offered to the baby with the bottle. 

The little blue monster baby looked up at Randall with blue eyes. It didn’t know him, but it was just happy to be eating. 

Randall felt that he was amazing himself that he had such a gentle side and to something so delicate and helpless. The sound of the suckling turned something on in him. And even while feeding this one, he felt his own baby move around inside him again. 

“How old is this baby?” Randall asked. 

“Seven weeks. His mother just started working again.” 

“He’s a little small for one that old.” 

“They come in all sizes. Some are born early too.” 

Randall hoped his wouldn’t come too early. He finished feeding it, then there was burping lessons. And the final thing was getting it back to sleep again. 

He knew he would like coming back again. He talked to the staff and they said it was okay. 

Randall had been nervous about doing it, but found he had liked it. He probably wouldn’t have before, but his pregnancy was seeming to influence him more than he knew. 

Then Sally asked if he was taking any childbirth classes. 

“No. Not at the moment.” 

“You should. It helps to be prepared for all sorts of things and it can help to connect with other pregnant parents to be.” 

“I’m sure I’ll find something.” Randall said. “Thanks.” 

That night, Randall went through his phone book, looking for childbirth classes. He found some. 

He called them up the next morning and asked when they had some next. 

They were on Tuesday and Thursday evenings. Perfect. And he would watch Rex on Wednesdays. 

In doing this, at least it got Randall out of the house a few weeknights after work. 

Randall had already felt contractions from losing the first baby, but he wanted to be more prepared for the second one. 

The next night it was on, he found the address and went to it. There were a few other monsters there, most of them bonded pairs. Though there were a few singles there too. 

When Randall was introduced to the group, he couldn’t help but glance around nervously. Some of the monsters in here might have heard of his reputation. 

It might have been more normal for single mothers to be there, but single fathers were a little different. But in Randall’s case, he was the only pregnant male there. He gave a nervous smile. He was allowed to pick a spot and went and sat down to hear what was going on. 

He didn’t exactly like the looks some of the others were giving him. But he needed to do this for his own education for the sake of his child. 

“So, Mr. Randall, how far along is your baby?” The coach asked. 

The coach was a yellow female that was like Betty back at the factory. Her name was Dr. Gable. She was a midwife. 

“Twenty one weeks.” 

“Do you know of the gender?” 

“No. Can only wait.” 

“Any names picked out?” 

“No. It’s been a big problem for me as to whether I was going to keep it or not.” 

“If you’re not going to keep it, why be here?” A dark green male tentacle monster said on the other side. 

“To just to be ready for the birth.” Randall replied. 

“If he’s coming here, there might still be a chance he could still want it.” Gable said. 

“It’ll probably still end up staying in my family. I have a brother who can help me out.” 

“Is it your first child?” An orange female asked. 

“Yes. Well, second more likely. It had a twin that was miscarried.” Randall admitted. 

“No doubt something you did!” Another male snapped at him. An orange male with curled horns on his head, a big square build, two arms and no legs. No hair either. Brown eyes. 

“That’s enough of that, Mr. Davis. He has a right to be here just as much as you.” Gable said. 

“I know of this lizard’s reputation.” Mr. Davis said. 

“It doesn’t matter.” 

“I’m not the same monster as to what you might be referring to in the past.” Randall said. 

“Everyone, back to the lesson or those that are having a problem can leave.” Gable said sternly. She didn’t want fighting. This was not a place for it. 

“If he stays here, my wife and I are leaving. We aren’t mixing with his kind here. Come on, dear.” Mr. Davis said and he helped his pregnant mate up and they left. 

Randall hoped there wouldn’t be more enemies here. Stress was something he didn’t need in his condition. 

They all continued the session and Randall learned some information about it. He had no idea there was so much to know. He would continue to come. He needed this education too. 

Even the monsters that had heard Davis talk about him the way he had, but all the others gave him a chance and they began to make friends with him. 

It was amazing how such things could bring about new friends. Of course, Randall did wonder when he might see the Wazowski’s here. Surely, it wouldn’t be long now. Celia had begun to show off her baby bump. 

Celia had gotten lots of congrats on her baby. He hadn’t gotten that, as most of the company still didn’t know about his. But unless he went on leave soon, soon they all would know. Unless he kept himself invisible when coming and going. He could only be able to do it for so long though, as his belly would only get bigger.   
…………….

Stan was beginning to monitor Randall again, from work to his own apartment. He would strike again, but when he got a little bigger. He wanted the least amount of possibility of escape from him. 

He knew it had been over five months since their last encounter. Randall would have been halfway into the pregnancy that he predicted. 

Stan had seen that Randall had a little swelling in his stomach by now and that the lizard was carrying his offspring. He wanted it, but just a little more time. He wanted it planned perfectly first before attempting at capture.


	15. Chapter 15

With all the childbirth classes and practice with babies at work in the afternoons, and babysitting Rex over the following few weeks, something in Randall decided that maybe parenthood wouldn’t be so bad. 

He began to feel differently and the more he felt his own baby move, the more he knew he needed to be prepared for its arrival. 

He finally did sit down and talk to Ned that he had changed his mind, that he was going to keep it after all. And after all, there had never been no papers signed and no outside parents involved. 

Ned was pleased that his brother had changed his mind. Rex would still have a little cousin. 

Then the brothers agreed that if Randall was going to keep his baby, they would need to get his apartment ready for it. 

Randall had been doing well in keeping up a job. He was still a hard worker despite pregnancy. 

Mr. Bixon was seeing good progress and he knew that in a few months, Randall would need a paternity and recovery leave. It was revealed to him that Randall was going to keep the child after all.   
……………..

Darren and Ned were proud of Randall that he had changed his mind. On a weekend when Rex was with his mother, the three of them went shopping for baby supplies. They had a feeling there wouldn’t be quite a joyous baby shower like with Celia’s baby. 

A crib, a few toys, some books, name book, radio, baby monitors, diapers, blankets, a rocker, a carrier, and a changing table were all bought for the new baby. 

“What do you think it is?” Ned asked his bro. 

“With the way we are all guys, I’m hoping it’s a girl.” Randall replied. 

“It would be nice to have a granddaughter too.” Darren said. 

“What was the other baby?” Ned asked. 

“It was a boy I was told. But with the way it looked like Stan, I never would have kept him. I’m glad it died.” Randall said. 

“Don’t forget he is the father of this one too.”

“Yeah, but this one looks like us.” 

“I have talked to Mr. Bixon and he says there still isn’t any signs of Stan being around.” Darren said. 

“Good. I just hope that Stan thinks I died from what he did to me and leaves me alone.” Randall said. 

“After all that you went through, we are glad you didn’t die.” Darren said. “We had so much to catch up on after being estranged for so long.” 

“Yeah.”

They finished baby shopping and went back to Randall’s apartment and got the second room ready to be a nursery for his child. Randall wasn’t certain of gender, so the colors he would have preferred were just purple, like his own. 

Ned and Darren began putting the crib together, along with the changing table. Randall began opening up the blankets and putting the books on the shelves in there, along with the toys. He helped with the crib a bit too, but his father and brother didn’t want to take any chances of him getting hit in the stomach. 

When the crib was finished up, Randall did hang the mobile on top of it. It was just some cute monsters on it. The theme in the monster world wasn’t entirely about being scary anymore, but there were still some programs for it. 

Soon, his dad and brother left and Randall was left looking at the new nursery by himself. He had put the blankets and bedding down on it. Now all it needed was a baby. He hoped looking at the nursery long enough would also make him feel ready to become a new daddy. 

“I hope you appreciate all I did for you today.” Randall put a hand on his stomach, talking to his baby. 

Then he went to the book shelf and got the name book off of it and he went to the living room to start looking at possible names. He knew he needed one from each gender. He definitely wanted a good one. He was really looking forward more to a girl. He did miss his mother, and that also stirred him to want a girl too. 

As he settled onto his back, the baby moved around inside him again. The movements were getting stronger. He rubbed his belly. 

“You’re getting real strong in there, Kid.” He said. 

Randall reflected on how much longer he had to go. He was now at 24 weeks along. He needed to make it at least another ten weeks or so. It was possible for it to be nine months too, depending on the size. 

He would be having another ultrasound next week. He couldn’t wait. He went on looking up names before going to bed.   
…………….

Randall and Darren were looking at the image of the child on the screen as Dr. Jones moved the wand over Randall’s belly. The heartbeat was played. 

It felt and sounded so bizarre that that sound was coming from inside him, that it wasn’t his own heartbeat. 

Dr. Jones pointed out the body parts. The spine was the longest set of bones, but it was more curled into a ball somewhat. It looked like a little lizard. 

“You have been taking good care of him or her.” The doc said. 

“Are you sure we can’t tell the sex?” Darren asked. 

“With reptiles, it’s a little harder until birth, given the organs are not external.” She said. 

“I want a girl.” Randall said. 

“I hope you get her.” 

Randall was allowed to clean up and he and his dad left the hospital. Then he was taken to his job. 

Randall helped to finish cooking the lunch, but he couldn’t get the thought of his baby’s heartbeat out of his head. The sonogram was in his wallet back in his locker. 

When lunch came around, the baby began to get restless from being hungry, and Randall himself too was hungry, but he knew he had to wait. 

Mike, Sulley, and Celia came in together today. They saw Randall standing doing his job as a server. 

“So how’s it going, Randall?” Sulley asked. 

“Fine, why?” 

“How’s your baby?” Celia asked. 

“It’s good. It’s hungry right now. Letting me know about it.” He gave a little chuckle.

From a little ways away, Swafford was watching the lizard interacting with the CEO and his friends. 

“Boggs, there are other workers here that want to be served.” Swafford said. 

“I know! It’s just a little chat.” 

“We can talk later, Randall, but it’s good to hear things are good.” Sulley said. 

“Thanks.” 

Randall could also see how Celia was showing off her baby bump. Some other monsters were asking her about it and even Mike was answering for her. 

They continued serving lunch until it was over. Then the other cooks went about eating their own lunches. 

Randall had just gotten his when Swafford came up and cornered him. 

“You seem to be getting too friendly with the boss and his friends lately. You need to pay attention to what you are doing. You also keep on spacing off. You have to keep your mind on your work.” Swafford was firm. 

“I do keep my mind on my work. I don’t talk that much to them while working. They were just asking how I was doing and asking what they wanted.” Randall said. 

“I’ve also noticed something else different about you too. You seem very different than from when I knew you from a long time ago. What’s going on, Boggs?” 

Randall kept on backing away from him. “Nothing. Mind your own business!” 

“You keep on getting fat too.” 

“Just stay away from me!” Randall shouted. His hands went to shield his belly. 

“Not until you tell me what’s going on with you. I can always tell the boss.” Swafford said. 

“She knows! Just leave me alone!” Randall growled as he found his way around Swafford with his food tray. He went to one of the tables and sat alone today. 

Swafford wasn’t convinced. He had to find out what was going on. 

After Randall left for the nursery in the afternoon, Swafford went to Ms. Wayland to find out what was going on with the lizard male. 

“Ms. Wayland, there is something going on with Mr. Boggs. I used to know him and now, he seems… different. And he’s gaining a lot of weight. He said you know what’s going with him. He’s spacing out a lot too. It could be dangerous if he’s not watching what he’s doing.” Swafford explained what he had noticed. 

Ms. Wayland knew it wasn’t right to discuss other employee’s conditions. 

“You might as well know of his condition.” 

“What condition? Is it bad?” 

“No. Boggs couldn’t work on maintenance anymore when he found out he was expecting a child. That’s why he’s not the way you remember him and why he’s gaining weight and having an appetite and having the spacing out issues.” Ms. Wayland explained. 

“How can he be pregnant? He’s a male.” 

“Good question, but it happens in the reptilians. But just keep this to yourself.” 

“Agreed.” Swafford said. At least he now knew the truth. He did respect monsters that were going to be new parents. He had had no idea what had been going on. 

He wouldn’t be as hard on Randall now, but he would still remind him when he had a job to do.  
……………..

Randall was doing well in handling babies in the nursery and taking his childbirth classes. He had told his friends in class that he had changed his mind and was going to keep it. 

Later one day after work, Sulley tracked Randall down at his locker. 

“How are you feeling, Randall?” Sulley asked. 

“I’m fine.” 

“I mean like how are things going at home?” 

“Fine. Things are ready for the new baby. I’m going to keep it, Sullivan.” 

“That’s great, Randall. I’m sure it will help you to become an even better monster. It seems to be doing good so far.” 

“Thanks.” 

“Randall, seeing as how far you’ve come and that everyone else is leaving, I think it’s time you also come to terms with what happened so long ago.” Sulley said. 

“Come to terms with what?” 

“Come with me. I have something to show you.” Sulley said. 

Randall had no idea what he would have to show him, but he followed. 

Sulley led him to his office to where he could lay his wallet and keys. “How’s the baby?” Sulley asked. 

“It’s fine. Here, have a look.” Randall said and showed him the sonogram.

“Wow. It looks like you.” Sulley was impressed. “Well, you can leave those here and I want to show you something.” 

“What?” 

“Just wait and see.” 

Randall left his stuff there and he followed Sulley to a hidden place in the factory. “I can trust you, right Randall? That you won’t tell the CDA about this? Or you won’t take revenge for anything?” 

“How can I take revenge at all in my condition?” 

“Because of this.” Sulley stepped out of the way and Randall’s eyes lit up when he saw the flower door. He remembered it well. 

“You… I thought that door would be destroyed if found out.” 

“It was. But Mike put it together again. Hence, you see all the pieces.” 

“Yeah, but what does this have to do with me?” 

“I’ve been seeing the little girl for a few years now, privately. And now that you’ve made so much progress, I think it’s time you saw her again.” 

“I don’t know, Sullivan.” 

“You should at least tell her you’re sorry. If it doesn’t work out, you don’t have to see her again.” 

“How old is she now?” 

“She just turned eight.” 

“Then maybe she’ll be understanding enough that she won’t hit me in the stomach on first sight.” 

“I’ve prepared her for this. I didn’t tell her you were pregnant, but I did tell her that you were back and not the same monster that you were. But you coming to see her was up to you.” 

“I followed you here, but I didn’t agree to it.” 

“Randall, this is another sure way to help clear your mind of guilt that might be eating at you from long ago. This needs to be dealt with. I’ll be there to make sure she’s not going to hit you.” 

Randall sighed. “Very well, Sullivan.” 

Sulley activated the door. 

“Does Wazowski go in too?” 

“Yes. Sometimes.” 

The door opened and Sulley peeked into the room. “Boo?” He said. 

“Kitty!” The eight year old girl said. 

Sulley smiled and he went into the room. Randall stayed behind him. 

The girl ran to greet her blue furred friend. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too. Boo, I brought someone to see you tonight.” Sulley said. 

“Mike?” 

“No. Someone else that you haven’t seen for a long time. But he’s from your past too. I told you about Randall.” 

“Oh, yes. I’ve been wanting to see him after what you said about him.” She said. 

“Randall, it’s alright now.” Sulley had her in his arm. 

Randall nervously stepped into the room. “Hi, Kid.” He said shyly, giving a shy smile. 

Boo looked at the tall lizard. There did seem something familiar about him, even after all this time. 

“You do seem familiar. But you tried to hurt me when I was little.” 

“It’s not something I’m proud of anymore. I’m sorry, Kid. It won’t happen again, I promise.” Randall said. “You don’t have to see me again. I’ve moved on from that bad life from before. But I did come to apologize for my actions.” 

Even for such a young kid, Boo sensed that the lizard before her now seemed more sad than how she had remembered him to be. 

“Can you put me down, Kitty?” 

“Sure.” 

Randall watched as Sulley put the girl down. She began to approach him. He watched her warily. He put his lower arms in front of his stomach. 

“Take it easy on him, Boo.” Sulley said. 

Randall still wasn’t sure of her intentions. He backed up a little. 

The girl saw that the lizard seemed afraid of her. 

“You seem like you’re afraid of me?” 

“I have my reasons for being wary.” Randall said. 

“I just want to say that I accept your apology.” She stuck out a hand. 

It made him smile and he gave her one of his lower hands. She shook it. 

Sulley smiled too. 

For Boo, his grip was different than Sulley’s. It was kind of soft, but more rubbery. 

“Scales just feel so different than fur.” Boo said. Then she managed to put her other hand onto Randall’s belly. 

“Hey! Don’t do that!” Randall immediately jumped back. 

It surprised them both. 

Boo fell down. She began to cry. 

“Randall! Boo, are you alright?” Sulley asked, picking her up. 

Randall was breathing hard. “I’m sorry, Kid, but you startled me when you did that.” He said. 

“You said he was friendly now. Why’s he still mean?” Boo sobbed. 

“He didn’t mean to. You just scared him. Someone was mean to him awhile back, making him more jumpy than usual.” Sulley explained. 

Boo calmed down, but there were still tears in her eyes. 

“Look, Kid, I just don’t like my stomach touched. I’m sorry.” Randall said. “The mean monster hurt me real bad not too long ago.” 

Boo could still only look at him. 

Then Randall felt a good strong kick from the baby. 

“OW!” Randall grabbed his belly. 

“Randall, are you alright?” Sulley asked in concern. 

Randall panted. “Just a strong kick for such a small baby.” 

“I’m not a baby.” Boo said. 

“No, we know that. Randall’s having a baby.” Sulley said. 

Randall gave him a little glare, but it was like, who was she going to tell anyway? 

“Yeah, I have a baby in my stomach. That’s why I’m more jumpy around you. And why you startled me when you touched me.” 

Boo was surprised at this. Now she was cheered up. She wanted down now. 

“Can I feel the baby?” 

“I suppose, since you know.” Randall said. “Just ever so gently.” 

Boo came over and he allowed her to put her hands on his belly. 

“Hi, little baby.” She said in a high pitched voice. 

The sound made the baby roll over inside Randall. He felt it and she felt it. 

“I felt it move!” She squealed. 

“Shh! Shh! We don’t want to wake your parents.” Randall said. “And yes. It moves all the time. You can only do this if you ask my permission, no more just doing it, alright?” 

“Okay. Babies are cute!” She said happily. 

“Yeah, they are.” Sulley said. “Randall’s going to be a daddy real soon.” 

“Do you know if it’s a boy or girl?” 

“Nope. Just waiting to meet it first.” 

“Well, sorry for Randall scaring you, Boo. And he needed to make up with you. So, do you forgive him?” Sulley asked. 

“Yes, Kitty. Is being friends alright, Randall?” She asked. 

“Yes. Just take things slower with me, alright?” Randall asked. 

“I can do that. I would like to see your baby?” 

“One of these days, Kid. It’ll be awhile yet.” 

“We should go. You should go to bed now, Boo. Goodnight.” Sulley said and he tucked her into her bed. Randall watched him do it. Someday he would be doing this with his own child. 

Then the two of them left her room, deactivating her door. Then they left work together after getting their things. 

“I know she didn’t mean to scare you. She was just excited.” Sulley said. 

“I know, she just scared me when she touched me so suddenly and in the place where I was cut too.” Randall said. 

“I see why you were jumpy. I’m not mad at you for pushing her away. You were traumatized so long ago and still sensitive about being touched.” 

“Yes. I forgive her and glad we are friends. I just prefer permission before someone just goes and touches me.” 

“We can work on that.” 

At least this night, Randall had been forgiven by someone he had once wronged and was now their friend. And his baby had also helped in the complete forgiveness as well. 

Randall would think about going back to see her from time to time, and perhaps again before the baby was born. 

As he was at home that night, as he thought about it, that human child’s excitement wasn’t that much different than a monster child’s. Different species, but the same kind of energy in one little body.


	16. Chapter 16

One night, a week later, Randall had a dream while he was lying in bed. 

‘He walked into his nursery and saw a baby lizard asleep in the crib. It was exact image of himself. It stared up at him with its big green eyes. Randall decided to pick it up and hold it. 

He picked the baby up and looked it over to make sure it was alright. But he noticed something was different about it. Pink blankets surrounded it. It must have been a girl. 

Was that it? Was he having a girl? 

But then, Stan burst into the room. Randall looked up and held his daughter closer to him. 

“Give me the child, Randall.” Stan ordered. 

“No! It’s mine!” 

“No, it’s mine. I see you didn’t give me what I wanted. I must get rid of that one and you will give me the one I do want. One that looks like me.” 

“NO! You won’t be touching her! She’s mine!” 

Stan proceeded to take the baby from him somehow. He was lying on the floor after having been knocked down and he heard the baby crying for him and then it ceased with a SNAP!’ 

Randall awoke with a scream. He pulled the blanket down to see that his belly still held the baby. He gave it a rub. 

But now that he had had that dream, it made him realize he was having the daughter he had been hoping for. He surely hoped it was true. But he didn’t want anything to do with Stan again. 

He got up and went to check on the nursery just to be sure it was still intact. Then he spent a little time looking up possible names before managing to find sleep again before dawn.   
……………..

Randall had made it to 27 weeks along. He was beginning to get fidgety about the impending birth that was getting closer all the time. His stomach was really exposing him now of his condition. 

Some monsters couldn’t believe that Randall was letting himself go, or so they thought. He had began to wear some shirts to try to hide his pregnancy. Big, baggy shirts. They did make him look fat. 

Swafford had told the rest of the kitchen staff of Randall’s condition and they knew why he was wearing the shirts underneath his apron. 

Ms. Wayland was watching how Randall was handling the job now. The movements were strong and his back was seeming to bother him more. His feet were swelling. He was tired a lot more. He was beginning to lack energy. He had almost fallen asleep several times. It had her concerned. 

She went to Sullivan and talked to him what she had observed. 

“I’m concerned that Randall can’t do his job until after the birth. He’s in pain a lot and he’s starting to fall asleep on the job, probably because of restless nights. Is it possible he could be going on a maternity leave soon?” Wayland asked. 

“He is getting closer to the time of birth. He said that he’s due in his eight month, and this is his seventh month. I’ll talk to him and if you don’t see him, then, you’ll know.” Sulley told her. 

“Okay. I trust you to do what’s best for him.” She said. 

Sulley hated to force an absence on him, as he did need to work, but with the pregnancy beginning to cause some issues on his job and possibly his health, it would be better until after delivery if he had a break. 

Sulley went to track down Randall the next morning. He found him already in the kitchen. 

“Randall.” 

Randall was trying to stir some meat. “Oh, hi.” 

“Can I talk to you?” Sulley could see the lizard looked tired. He also easily noticed the swelling under the shirt. 

“Randall, can we talk in my office?” 

Randall became alarmed. “I haven’t done anything wrong.” 

“It’s nothing about that. It’s about something else.” 

Randall hung up his apron and followed the CEO to his office, where they could talk in private. 

They both sat down and talked. 

“Randall, you’ve been doing a good job in the kitchen all this time, but there have been concerns surfacing. The staff have come to me about things that they noticed about you.” 

“I’m trying to do my best.” 

“They’ve noticed you are in discomfort and so tired that you can barely stay awake. I know you don’t like to think about leaving, but Randall, with all the signs that is presenting itself from your pregnancy, I’m going to recommend that you are on the maternity leave until after the birth.” Sulley explained. 

“But I won’t have an income.” 

“Don’t worry about that, Randall. I’ll make sure you are well compensated. You’ll still have money coming to you. But you need to start taking it easy a lot more. You have what, five or six weeks left?” 

“Close.” 

“I’ll talk to your parole officer and tell him that you need the rest of the pregnancy off. And never knowing if something could go wrong.” 

“Please don’t say that.” 

“It’s just your pregnancy is so unusual.” 

“I’m not helpless, Sullivan. I can still work.” 

“Randall, the kitchen staff are just noticing things and they don’t want something to happen. They are all aware of your condition. This is just for the best right now.” Sulley said. “You can go get your things and go home. You won’t lose your income.” 

“I feel fine, Sullivan.” 

“You don’t look fine to me. You look exhausted. Restless nights?” 

“The baby keeps me up a lot, and yet, there’s still a concern about Stan.” 

“It’s understandable. But that’s why you are better taking time off to get some extra rest in these last weeks before the baby comes. Just think. When it comes, there probably won’t be much time for sleep.” 

Randall knew he had a point. He suddenly started to drift off at the mention of sleep. 

Sulley saw that he was starting to fall over. He ran over to catch him just in time. 

“Randall, wake up!” Sulley said. 

Randall’s eyes opened. “What are you doing?” 

“You fell asleep and began to fall over. That’s what they mean. You do need some time off and go home and sleep.” 

“I’ll be fine if I can move around.” 

“I’m going with you to make sure you get what you need.” 

Randall sighed and they left the office. They went to his locker and got what they needed and Sulley walked him up front and said to Celia he was walking Randall home. 

Celia was showing clearly now too. She also saw the size of Randall’s belly. They were both in the same boat. 

Randall hated having to be walked home, but it was for his own good. He had a few dizzy spells on the way home. Sulley made sure he was alright before moving on and in the end, had to finish carrying him home. 

Randall was sound asleep when they got to the apartment. Sulley took him into his home and laid him in his bed. He tucked him in. Then he went about looking at the apartment and he did notice the nursery. 

Sulley saw how nice it looked. Randall had said he was keeping the baby. He smiled. He would only wish him the best. 

He saw that Randall needed rest and he left. If he got the sleep he needed, he was sure to be alright. 

Sulley went back to work and he called Mr. Bixon. He said that Randall was now officially on ‘maternity leave.’ Randall just wasn’t himself quite so much in these last weeks and he needed the time to rest up. 

Mr. Bixon understood. He would grant this, but he would still keep on checking in with Randall.   
…………….

Stan and his team began gearing up for the recapture of Randall. He knew he was carrying a child or children by now. He had seen him on the street. He knew that now that he was huge in the belly, it would slow him down from being able to escape so easily. 

Stan was going to get that lizard back before he went into labor. He intended to keep him to give him the child. After that would determine Randall’s fate; death, or another child after that. He was ready.   
…………..

Randall woke up in his own bed, almost surprised he was here. He looked at his alarm clock. It was well into the evening. He must have been tired. Then he remembered what had happened that morning. He had been put on ‘maternity leave.’ 

In the past, he knew that males didn’t get that, but he knew Sullivan wouldn’t let him go without an income. But with how he was starting to become in his daily activities, with exhaustion starting to wear him down more and all the strains of the pregnancy catching up to him, perhaps this was best. 

Ever since his injuries, Randall had never had any true time off in over five years. But he knew he was still on parole too. He would have to find something to do to occupy his time. Randall wasn’t one to just sit still on the couch all the time. 

Mr. Bixon came over the next day to go over some things with him. 

“What’s been going on that you had to leave?” Bixon asked. 

“Discomforts and exhaustion are just catching up to me. My back hurts, my feet swell up and I just about fall asleep all the time. I can’t help it. I’ve learned what I can at the daycare center about babies and have been taking childbirth classes. Time’s almost up for me there. Just one more class.” Randall explained. 

“Do you have another doctor appointment soon?” 

“Thursday.” 

“Talk to your doctor and see what she says. There might be other stuff you can do.” 

“Yeah. I’ll do that.” 

Mr. Bixon had come to trust Randall enough that he would stay out of trouble during this time, but he still had to make sure things were going on like they should.   
……………..

Randall took the two days off to just relax and sleep. Then on Thursday, as promised, he had a doc appointment. 

The baby was examined again by ultrasound and palpation of his belly. 

“I had a dream that I was having a girl.” Randall said. 

“Parents to be do seem to have those dreams most of the time. I hope it does turn out to be the girl you want.” Dr. Jones said. “How are you feeling overall?” 

“My back hurts, the baby’s kicks are real strong and feel like she’s kicking me right in the organs, restricted breathing, dizzy spells and forgetfulness, my feet swell. My boss placed me on maternity leave for right now.” 

“That is probably for the best. This is almost a high risk pregnancy for you, Randall. After all, you did miscarry so long ago. You need to start resting a lot more and avoiding stress. You can do some light activities. Walking is a good one, but listen to your body too.” 

“I’ve always kept myself busy before.” 

“Read more. Especially on baby needs and care. I’m glad you were getting experience with them. And find the name you want for her. Enjoy the time for yourself. Just stay stress free and you both should be just fine. We need to try to get you at least to your 34th week.” 

Randall agreed. He left with a new sonogram. He put it on his fridge. He put his right upper hand on it. “We’ll get to meet soon, Little One.” 

He had gone by bus to the hospital that day. 

After he fixed himself some lunch and ate it, he thought about going for a walk. Given the time of year it was, October, the weather was starting to cool off more. It had been a warm summer. 

He left with the shirt on. He just didn’t like his belly to be seen as exposed as big as he was now. Despite what had been happening to him at work, his doctor told him those things were normal, but his body was telling him that he needed some rest. He was usually such a workaholic anyway. 

Randall walked around the town and even came to the park. He sat down to rest his tired feet. He got a drink from the fountain and moved on. He also saw some toddlers playing on the playgrounds in the park too. He knew he would do that in a few years. 

But then, now he had more time to hang out with his nephew too. At least for a few weeks before the baby came.


	17. Chapter 17

For the next two weeks, Stan’s group was watching the apartment building, learning the lizard’s habits, as he went walking now during the day instead of going to work. He must have been on maternity time. This would make it easier to get him back. 

Sullivan came by weekly to see how he was doing, as did Mr. Bixon. Sulley gave Randall his paycheck. Bixon just wanted to be updated on how he was doing. 

Randall had finished up his childbirth classes and was reading more when he was home. He also did a lot of cooking for himself and the baby. Or when his family visited. Ned was starting to let him watch Rex twice a week now. 

Randall and Rex were forming some bonds. Uncle Randy did know how to make homework more fun when they worked together on it. Rex hated homework, but it had to be done. 

“Have you decided on a name for my cousin yet?” Rex asked.

“Still looking.” Randall replied. 

“If it’s a girl, what about Angela?” 

“Why Angela?” 

“Seems like a little angel name. Just a suggestion.” 

“It’s a possibility.” 

“Do you think she’ll look like you?” 

“I don’t know. She could come out looking like your dad or your grandpa too.” 

“Or me!” Rex laughed. 

Randall smiled. He was sure the baby wouldn’t come out looking like Rex. “We’ll have to accept what we get. I wouldn’t mind even if she looks like my mom, your grandma.” 

“What about the daddy?” 

“I hope she looks nothing like him.” 

It gave Randall the creeps to just think if the baby had anything in common with Stan.

They went on with homework and later on, games before bed.  
……………

Randall was now at his 31st week. He was more than ready for the pregnancy to end. He was glad for his ‘vacation.’ He had worked hard even while he had been in prison, but he needed this down time. He was glad he was trusted enough now to just be able to be free like a normal citizen again. Dr. Jones now wanted him to make weekly visits up until labor. But he had no idea what was coming. 

He was on his way to the park like usual the way it started out. His visits to the park lasted usually no longer than an hour or hour and a half. He just liked to be outside while he could. He still wore the shirt. It was a black one. 

He was halfway to the park when he passed an open alley. 

Stan had made it clear they weren’t to be seen until it was too late. He and his group had ear phones on to talk to each other. 

Randall got past the driveway. He had seen a pile of garbage, but had no idea there was someone there. But then, out of nowhere, he felt something close around his throat. He was being pulled into the alley. 

Randall’s upper hands went to try to loosen the grip and his feet were trying to stop him from being dragged. He tried to say something, but he couldn’t breathe. 

“Gotcha, Lizard!” A deep voice said. “Get his hands!” 

Then Randall felt some string like things, tentacles wrapping on all four of his arms and pulling them behind his back. 

Randall gasped for air. 

“Let go of his throat, Kai.” A male voice ordered. 

He knew that voice. Stan! 

The grip on his throat loosened and Randall coughed hard. He tried to take deep breaths. 

They were at the back of the alley. Randall looked up at his captors. 

“Nice to see you again, Randall.” Stan said with his arms crossed. 

Randall’s breathing picked up. 

“Stan! What do you want? Or should I have to guess?” Randall glared at him. 

“I think you know what I want.” 

“It’s not going to happen!” 

“It will if I see fit.” 

“Let me go!” Randall squirmed in the other monster’s grip. 

“Bring him.” 

The group began forcing him to move. 

“Help! Let me go!” Randall cried out. 

“Shut up!” The one holding him warned. 

They pulled him to a van and he was lifted into it. He fought the whole way inside and he was forced onto his back. The doors were closed and his hands were still restrained. 

Randall resisted with all he had. But then, a hand went around his throat again. He gasped. 

“Stop squirming and this won’t happen.” A blue male said. 

Ropes were now being secured on his arms. He managed to kick two of the others and they got even with grabbing his legs and twisting them. 

“Agh!” Randall gagged in pain. 

“Let go of his throat. I don’t want any oxygen deprivation of my child.” Stan said. 

“It’s not… yours!” Randall gagged. 

“Oh, but it is. I will have it soon enough.” Stan said. 

“No. No please, no.” 

Stan then placed his hands on Randall’s swollen belly. He pulled the shirt up to reveal the exposed belly. “The belly sure has grown plump with baby.” 

Randall struggled again. “Don’t touch me!” 

“I can’t wait to cut that baby out of your stomach.” Stan said evilly. 

Randall gulped. It sent chills down his spine and a chill in his stomach too. “Don’t. Please don’t, Stan. Its not ready yet.” 

“It sure looks ready to me. Get us to the hideout, John.” Stan ordered an orange male. 

Randall’s limbs were all tied up as the van was started up and took off. 

“You are not getting away again.” Stan said. 

“I never got away the first time! You almost killed me! And to make it worse, you raped me!” Randall screamed at him. 

“I actually never even had sex with you. But yes, the baby is mine. I had you artificially inseminated with my seed.” 

Randall’s eyes lit up. It made a slight difference about how the babies had been conceived, but it had still been rape that had resulted in a pregnancy. 

Soon, the van arrived at the hideout. 

Two of the big monsters carried a squirming Randall to the building. He was laid on the surgery table inside first. 

“I wanna hear my child’s heartbeat first.” Stan said. 

Randall struggled. “NO!” 

The shirt was kept up, but Stan had plans to remove it. One of the others brought a radio device with a listening part and it was put on Randall’s stomach. He squirmed some more to try to not enable them to hear the heart. 

“Hold him down!” Stan ordered. 

Then the one known as John stepped forward and he grabbed onto Randall’s fronds. 

“Agh!” Randall stopped moving. He shut his eyes. His fronds were so sensitive. 

The device was moved around and the heart was eventually found. 

Randall tried to control his breathing. The heart was beating faster than he had heard it before. Obviously, the baby was stressed, like he was. 

“Seems a little too fast.” Kai said. 

“Probably the stress of capture.” John said. 

“So are you going to proceed to cut the baby out of him?” 

“Not until he’s in labor.” Stan said. 

Randall could only listen as he tried to prevent pulling on his fronds. 

“Cut that shirt off of him and throw him in the cage.” Stan ordered. 

A big pair of scissors was brought out and the shirt was cut off of Randall. His fronds were released and he was let up. His arms were released long enough to get the sleeves off of him, but they were kept restrained. 

All of his limbs were released once the shirt was off and Randall was led to a big cage or cell in a room. He was pushed into it, but not hard enough to make him crash to the floor. 

“And just so you aren’t able to escape, you aren’t coming out of there anytime soon, Lizard Boy.” Kai said. 

Randall still hated that nickname. 

The door was shut and locked on him. After they left him alone, he went up to the bars and tried to get out. He felt like he was back in prison again. 

“You won’t get away with this!” Randall called after them. 

A door slammed shut, ignoring him. 

Now he was alone. He tested every nook and cranny of the cell, but the wall and bars were holding strong. He looked around the room. 

There was a cot for a bed on the floor, with tan blankets. And a toilet and sink. There was a slip through hole that would be used for his meals. The cell seemed to be the size of a 50 by 75. Enough room to where he wouldn’t feel claustrophobic. 

Randall didn’t know how he had gotten into this mess. But then, he did. He just didn’t want it to happen again. And especially not in his condition. 

He went and got on the cot to test it out. It had a comfortable feel, but he could be wrong. He got off of it and went to another corner and slid to the floor. He wrapped his arms around himself and on his stomach. 

“I don’t know how we’re going to get out of this, Angela.” Randall said sadly in a low voice. 

The baby seemed to answer him with a good kick. He rubbed it. 

Tears came to his eyes. He didn’t want to be here. What was he going to do? He hoped that he would be looked for and found before he went into labor. He would be lucky if he could get away before labor set in. But that was his deadline before more torture would happen. 

Randall really didn’t want to think about it. He just wanted to go home.

..................

There was a window in the room, but not in the cell. Randall would have given anything to get out and break through it if he could. And even though there was the hole in the bars for his food to go through, there was no way he could fit through it. 

His invisibility might still come in handy. He could trick the kidnappers that he had gotten out somehow. He did just that, and it took great amounts of concentration to stay that way for long amounts of time. He ended up staying up all night the first night. 

He stayed in the nearest corner. It wasn’t until morning came that one of them brought in some water for him. He didn’t see the lizard in there at all. 

This alarmed him. He left the room. He knew better than to open the door just in case. 

“Stan! The lizard broke out of his cage somehow!” This red one said. 

“If the door was locked securely and not open, then no, he didn’t escape. It’s what he wants you to think. It’s his invisible trick. Don’t let him fool you. Just go back and put the water in the cage. He’ll take it when he’s ready.” Stan said. 

“Alright.” 

“Check the lock.” 

The monster nodded and went back to check. The door was locked, and then he put the glass of water into the hole of transfer. 

“Here’s some water, Lizard. Put it back when you’re done.” The monster said and left. 

Randall waited until the deliverer left and he became visible again. He hoped it would work, but apparently not. His heart was stressing for staying invisible for so long. 

Even though he hadn’t slept all night because he was concerned of what would happen, he did get thirsty. He hoped there was nothing in the water. But he didn’t take it right away. He had too much mistrust that there was something in the water that would make him go into labor. 

Soon, he did take it, but poured it down the sink instead. He washed it out, but didn’t use the glass. There might have still been tainted stuff on the glass. 

Luckily, there was a sink in there and he drank water from the sink. He felt the water hit his empty belly. But more so, he felt the baby moving about as it was apparently hungry, like he was too. But he wasn’t going to beg for food. 

Stan soon came in to check on him. He saw he was visible. 

Randall backed away from the front of the bars. 

“You seem to be doing well this morning.” 

“Let me go, Stan!” Randall snarled at him. 

“Or what? You’ll do what? You are going to remain in that cage until it’s time for the baby to come. Don’t worry, you’ll still be given food. I wouldn’t want to deny my child its nutrition. But if you don’t eat the food you’re given, we can make sure to force feed you too.” Stan said. 

“Why would you even want a child from me, of all monsters in this world? I wasn’t the best type to choose for this job. Plus you said you hated me.” 

“It was more of to see what would happen, and a sort of humiliation, as I knew you would feel that way.” 

“I did at first.” 

“Yeah, well, whatever your feelings are about the baby, it won’t matter. It’s mine and I shall have it!” 

Randall immediately put his hands on his stomach. He knew he needed to get out of here. He wasn’t about to let his child fall into the hands of a maniac monster. Even if it was the father. And others had used to see him as the maniac monster. 

Stan left and didn’t come back in. He had a rule about the food, but to wait for a couple of days. 

Randall just wanted to go home. “Please, someone, get me out of here.” He wrapped his arms around himself.


	18. Chapter 18

Sulley went to visit Randall to see how he was doing and to give him his maternity paycheck. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. 

“Randall, are you home?” Sulley asked. Still no answer. 

He tried a few more times and nothing. He called up Randall’s family and asked if he was with them. They said no, that he wasn’t. He only visited them on the weekends. Or vice versa. Though he did babysit during the week, but he hadn’t checked in even for that. 

Something felt off. Sulley went to the super’s office and the super unlocked Randall’s apartment door for him. 

Sulley went inside to look for Randall and he saw everything looked in order. And he wasn’t in bed either. Where could he be? Of course there was also the doctor’s office too. That had to be it. He would wait until later and he would call Randall up. He left his paycheck on the table. 

Later on in the evening, he called Randall’s phone number and he only got constant ringing on the other end. This was weird. He would try again tomorrow to reach him and if he didn’t get him tomorrow, he would call Mr. Bixon.   
……………..

The same thing happened the next day too and nothing. Sulley called Mr. Bixon. 

Bixon said he hadn’t heard from or seen Randall. 

Something was wrong. 

Sulley also tried Darren and Ned again, and once again, nothing. It was Randall’s night to babysit again. 

They all began to search for him. It took all day and nothing. Rex was disappointed that he didn’t get to spend time with his Uncle Randy. 

Another day and nothing. Now was the time that Randall was reported as missing. It had been three days. 

Bixon needed to check in with him too and hoped there was no parole violation. But then again, something could have happened too. Stan had still been a risk of coming back after Randall. 

The CDA and police were notified of Randall’s disappearance. 

Some monsters had still had their doubts about Randall and if possible if he was gearing up for more schemes. But those that knew him most by now knew that Randall had been more of gearing up for impending parenthood instead. It was possible he had been captured again.   
……………

Two days after being put in this cage, by now, Randall was famished as Stan hadn’t let him have any food. He was wanting to get him hungry enough to eat and if the baby should irritate him enough to eat his food when given. 

The baby was kicking him a lot. “Oh, please calm down, Kid.” Randall rubbed his belly to try to soothe the child. He drank a lot of water, if to get something down to her. 

Soon, Kai brought in a big plate of meat for him. “Here’s your first meal, Lizard. And you better eat every piece of it.” 

Randall growled. He wanted to fight these guys so bad, but there was nothing he could do in this condition. Escape was the better choice, if he should get the chance. 

Kai slid the food through the slot and it awaited pickup. Then he left the room. 

Randall’s stomach growled and the baby gave more persistent, painful kicks. He winced. 

He got up and went over to the slot and got the tray. He set it on the cot and ate the food, if ever so slowly to relish it and to not get sick. He had never deprived himself of food this long before on purpose, at least not while in this last trimester of pregnancy. He was too hungry to think of the food being drugged. 

He managed to finish all the meat and it felt good to have a full belly again, and the baby seemed to calm down too. 

Being so hungry and being kicked a lot hadn’t made it easy for Randall to get much sleep the past few days. He had arranged the cot’s blankets how he wanted them and had tried to sleep. He could only sleep on his back or sides. 

Randall put the tray on the slot and he went to try to get some sleep, that he hadn’t gotten in a few days. He was exhausted. 

He fell asleep quickly. Maybe he had been drugged to go to sleep? 

Kai came in an hour later and saw the lizard asleep on the cot. But he saw the tray was empty. Obviously the fast had been good so to get him hungry enough to eat everything. He took the tray back to the kitchen. 

Stan was pleased to hear Randall had eaten the food. If it was just him by himself, Randall would probably have just ignored the food and things could have gotten worse with force feeding as a result, but being pregnant, he knew he had to think of the baby’s needs before his own. 

Stan still couldn’t wait for labor to set in. It looked like from the look of the belly that it was so close. But he was going to listen to Randall’s instincts on this one. He wanted it born ready to live outside his body. But there was one of two things to happen to Randall once the birth was final. 

Letting him live with saying he wouldn’t see the child again, or death, in Stan’s point of view. Randall was expendable to him as the pregnancy was coming to its end.   
……………..

Stan had Randall fed twice a day. Morning and evening. He began to give him some books to read, to at least try to ease his boredom some. Some were pregnancy books too. 

Randall’s sleep schedule was tricky, as the baby kept him feeling uncomfortable a lot. He had to lay on his sides a lot to find some comfort, but it wasn’t easy with the shifting that it did inside him. Then again, the baby was fast running out of room. 

When he had been there for two weeks, Randall knew that his time was running out, fast. He began to get desperate about trying to get out of the cage. Stan hadn’t tried to let him out since he was first put in there. 

“Let me go, Stan! I need to go home!” Randall shouted. He was alone most of the time. He pushed on the door as hard as he could and rattled the bars, hoping to get attention. 

The next thing he knew, there was a hard baseball bat hit against the bars. It made Randall back away in shock. 

“Knock it off, you fat lizard! You aren’t getting out of there anytime soon. Make the most of it.” Kai ordered. 

Randall scowled back at him. “He has no business with my baby! I won’t let him get it!” 

“You don’t have a choice, Boggs. You didn’t abort it when you had the chance. The baby’s almost full term. The boss is looking forward to it. And you have a choice about what will determine your own future, if you have one at all.” 

Randall had hated being called fat. He knew he would have never allowed himself to get to this state willingly. And here this guy was threatening his life, saying he should have aborted the baby if he had wanted to live. But then, Stan still could have come after him and raped him again. 

Then Stan came into the room. “What was that you were saying I have business with the baby?” 

Randall jumped, but glared at him. “I said you have no business with my baby! You said yourself that you only wanted to humiliate me. And it took me a long time to change my mind about keeping it.” 

“You aren’t keeping the baby, Boggs. It’s mine. It might be in your body for the moment, but not for long. You can either choose to give it to me after birth and have no further contact, or I can have you killed. What’s it going to be?” 

“I choose no further contact with you!” 

“It’s not like Monstropolis really even liked you in the first place. You won’t be missed.” 

“That’s what you think. I have a family too.” 

“And you wanted nothing to do with them for a long time. It was only after I hurt you that they came back into your life willingly.” 

“Why can’t you just leave me alone? I can have this baby on my own.” 

“Maybe, maybe not, but it doesn’t matter. I will deliver it personally.” 

Randall knew what he meant. He didn’t want that to happen unless it was truly medically necessary, but to have more of a real doctor to do it, not some maniac who wanted to torture him. 

Randall put his hands over his stomach. “You’re no doctor! You don’t know anything about delivering babies!” 

“I know more than you think. I’ve been doing my research over the months, just in case of seeing you had conceived. And I see you did. And it’s only a matter of time now, Boggs. Enjoy what time you have left with it.” Stan said. “Kai.” 

The two of them left the room. Randall was at the very back of the cell to keep himself protected from the bat. 

Randall didn’t want to be here. But then, an idea occurred to him. Maybe he could fake labor and get himself out of here. He had to get out of here before his real labor started. 

Stan had to be wrong. He knew that he had had issues all his life with who he was, as a reptile first, and then just his own issues as he went along. He was getting his life back together and now this. He was just starting to get respect back for doing work and others finding out he had been with child after being hurt. 

He and his family had reconnected after so long. Stan was wrong. He didn’t care if the whole of Monstropolis cared if he was there, just as long as he had a place in it without being constantly tortured.   
…………….

Randall’s family was worried about him, especially because of what condition he had been in. He was so close to giving birth and he didn’t need the stress of being captured and tortured again. 

The CDA and police were looking for him, whether he was to be found dead or alive. There was still concern about his parole, but more so, his life. They had been informed that Randall’s life wasn’t the only one at stake. He had been pregnant too, almost full term. 

The officers had thought it a little shocking that Randall would have been expecting when he had caused trouble with a child so long ago. Though it had been with a human child and not a monster child. But could he truly be trusted with any children, no matter the species?   
………………

Randall cried out, like he was in pain. He began breathing hard and crying out real loud and holding his belly. He was trying to gain attention. 

He kept it up for awhile. Soon, John and another smaller monster came into the room. 

“What’s going on?” John demanded. “What do you want?” 

“OH! I think the baby’s coming!” Randall had to pull this off. 

“Go tell the boss.” John said to the other monster in a worried tone. 

He nodded and went to go tell Stan. 

The other monster went in and told Stan that the lizard was having pains, that it was probably time. 

“It’s only been eight months. He shouldn’t be going into labor yet. But if it’s that bad, take him to the surgical room and examine him. But be careful, he’s crafty.” Stan warned. 

“Yes, Sir.” This yellow monster reported back to John with the keys to the cell. 

“The boss said to take him to the surgical room to make sure.” 

“Alright. You heard him, Lizard. Let’s go.” John ordered. 

Randall smiled. He still pretended to be in pain and came forward. His arms were instantly grabbed and he was forced to walk forward. He winced at a painful kick. 

He let them get him out of the prisoner block first and then, with his guards not thinking about his next move, Randall bit John and he let go and he smacked the other monster in the face, causing a bloody nose. 

Randall saw this moment to get away. He didn’t stick around. His lower hands supported his stomach. 

“Get him!” He heard behind him. 

Randall’s breathing was faster and harder with the extra amount of weight on him. He instantly made himself vanish for his own protection. Why hadn’t he come up with this sooner?


	19. Chapter 19

Randall ran through some many doors and he tried to find his way out.

Stan had seen him on his cameras. He had pulled the biggest trick in the book, at least to do with pregnancy. Fake labor. Oh, he was going to get it now when he was caught again. He and the others all went to find him.

Randall had to force himself to get on all eights, and he moved slower than usual because he had to arch his back to make room for his stomach to not touch the floor. Or make it that he had to be on six limbs with his lower arms supporting the belly.

Randall was breathing hard through his mouth, but silently. He had moved to the walls so the other monsters wouldn’t catch him quite so easily. But he knew what possible consequences would be if he was caught again: forced removal of his baby.

“Randall! I know you’re in here, Boggs! Come out! If you’re in real labor, you won’t last long in hiding.” Kai said.

Randall was in the biggest part of the warehouse. He saw some windows on the higher levels. He would wait until they left.

He could make out the other monsters scattering around and he also saw a door that could lead out too. Since he was invisible, he began to make his way down. Breaking glass would be a dead giveaway to his whereabouts.

He made it down to the floor and he quietly made his way to the door and went through it. He had raised himself back up to the upright position.

The instant he was through the door, Randall felt a punch to the face. It knocked him down onto his left side and his invisibility became normal again.

He stayed conscious as he looked up, holding his face. There was Stan, looking down on him in an angry glare.

“I could see you on thermal imaging with the cameras, so your invisibility was nothing to me. And now, there will be consequences for this escape attempt.” Stan said sternly.

Randall tried to get up, but his reflexes were a little slower at the moment. Stan grabbed him by the throat first and then got a hold of his arms.

“Let me go!” Randall gasped out.

Stan forced him to the surgical room. “I found Boggs, men. Report to the surgical room at once.” Stan said into his ear phone.

Randall saw the table with restraints on it. He struggled with all his might. “NOOO! Don’t do this, please!”

Another monster burst in first and he took Randall’s back end and he and Stan forced the pregnant lizard onto the table.

Randall tried using his feet and tail to get loose and he kicked the other monster in one of his shoulders, but it didn’t work in getting loose. But it did result in something, his left front leg was grabbed and twisted, making him cry out. But it wasn’t enough this time, as the bone cracked at the ankle.

Randall screamed. Tears came to his eyes. “Don’t do… this!” He cried as his hands and feet were tied down. So was his tail.

“What are you going to do to him, Boss?”

Stan looked down at the scared pregnant lizard on the table. “I don’t think he’s in labor at all.” He said.

Then, John, Kai and the other monsters came into the room. An orange one came up and put his hands on the belly, getting a gasp from Randall.

After some feeling, he said, “His stomach isn’t tight, Boss. No, he’s not in labor, yet.”

“He pulled fake labor just so he could try to escape! There has to be a punishment for this.” John said.

“He gave me a bloody nose!” The yellow monster said.

“I already broke one of his feet, so he can’t get away again so easily.”

Randall could still feel the pain of that break in his foot. It throbbed.

“I don’t think that’s enough. There has to be something more severe.” Kai said.

Stan looked down at him. He could see the breathing was panicked.

“I was going to wait until labor, but this went too far, Randall. The highest price for punishment for this is the removal of the baby.”

“Agh! Don’t do it!”

“You are going to pay for what you did.” Kai said.

“Prepare his stomach for surgery.” Stan ordered.

“NO!” Randall cried. He didn’t want that. He squirmed.

“No. He’s ready for this. Do as I said.” Stan said.

A liquid in a syringe with a needle was prepared as the other monsters got some sterile sheets and started to place them over Randall’s body. He wouldn’t stop struggling. The sheets ended up on the floor.

“Let me go! Don’t do this!”

Randall saw Kai moving toward him with the needle. “Please don’t!”

“Too bad. This is what you get.” Kai said and he jabbed the needle into Randall’s neck.

“Agh!” Randall winced.

“This is going to paralyze you from the shoulders down for awhile.”

It wasn’t long before it started to take effect. No! This wasn’t happening!

The sheets were placed back on his body. The stomach was rubbed down and sterilized.

“And for more punishment, you are going to be awake through this.” Stan said.

Randall shook his head. When was Stan going to stop causing him pain? This was just like before, only this time, his baby’s life was on the line.

They all got ready, as in scrubbed up and went to work.

A sheet was raised over Randall’s chest so he couldn’t see what was going on.

“Please don’t this!” He pleaded.

“It’s too late, Lizard. It’s time to pay the price.” Kai said.

Randall looked up at the ceiling now as he was ignored and his breathing was heavier. The next thing he knew, he was screaming as a scalpel was being drawn across his lower belly. He had tried to hold it in, but the pain was too much.

He screamed some more and just tried to breathe through the pain. The pain was starting to become too much for him.

But just when he thought he couldn’t take it anymore, there was a baby cry echoing around the room.

Randall panted. “Let me… see her…” He pleaded in a weak voice.

Stan saw the baby lizard. He couldn’t tell if it was a boy or girl. He heard Randall say it was a girl.

“He says it’s a girl, Sir.”

“Whatever. This is a big disappointment.” Stan said. He went up to Randall.

“Where is the baby that’s supposed to look like me?!” He demanded angrily.

“Dead. Miscarry.” Randall said weakly. He was fast losing his ability to stay conscious.

“Are you saying you had another baby?” Stan questioned.

“Yeah…”

“Where is it?!”

“Miscarriage.” Randall said weakly. “Please… want see…”

“Over my dead body before you ever see this baby!” Stan had a feeling Randall was dying.

“Sew him up and take the baby away. Keep it alive for now. I plan to use it against him when he wakes up.” Stan said.

The baby was taken to a spot that had been prepared to hold it while Randall’s stomach was sewn up, though the surgeons made sure he lost some more blood first.

Randall had some fifteen stitches in his stomach when they were done and he was left on the table, tied down. The incision was just above his front legs and his belly had gone down now that it didn’t have a baby occupying it anymore, but there was still a hint of fat there. The sheets were taken off of him and thrown out.

When Randall did manage to come to awhile later, his vision was blurry. He saw mostly a gray ceiling above him. He tried to bring a hand to his head, but couldn’t. When he focused some more, he found he was tied down to a table. That had been no dream. But then, the baby!

Randall looked down at his stomach and he saw it was more down than what he was used to anymore. He didn’t feel it move and there was some pain in his belly.

“Where’s my baby?!” Randall yelled. He began to struggle in the bonds.

He really felt the pain from the surgery now. And he felt the break in his ankle. He winced and the pain stopped his struggles. He panted hard. _‘Oh, please let her be okay.’_ Randall thought to himself.

“Boss, he’s awake.” A voice said. John.

A figure appeared in Randall’s vision. “Finally awake I see.”

“Where’s my baby?” Randall demanded.

“You mean _my_ baby. But hence I guess we could call it yours since it was a baby lizard. I was expecting one that looked like me more so. And you said it was miscarried.” Stan said. “I wouldn’t doubt if you were trying to kill it in the first place, which is probably what I should do to the lizard.”

“NO!” Randall cried out.

“You obviously grew attached. And here, I thought you didn’t love anything.”

“I want to see her!”

“I wouldn’t be able to tell the sex at all, so how do you know it’s a girl?”

“I just know! Now bring her to me!”

Stan had a plan. “Go get it.”

Kai went to go get the baby. It had a white blanket wrapped around the little body when it was brought out.

Randall raised his head to get a good look at the child he had carried for the last eight months. It had meant to be born at the 34th week, but was born one week early. It didn’t seem to be too premature.

“Here’s the baby.” Kai held it to the side of the table.

The baby was close enough so Randall could see it. He tried to reach a hand over to touch it, but Kai pulled it away. “No touching.”

Randall could see his baby had some green color on it. It definitely took more after Ned. But then, there was a trace of some purple on the back of the neck. He would have to take a look at the baby real good later, when he could ever get out of here.

He couldn’t help but smile at her. This was Angela, his daughter. His face held the softest fatherly look to it.

“That’s enough.” Stan said. He took the baby from Kai.

Randall watched him. He got nervous.

“Very touching, Randall. But you are never going to see it again.”

“What do you mean?” Randall asked, scared for his baby.

“Take it away and kill it!” Stan ordered.

“NOOOO!” Randall screamed and struggled some more, ignoring his pain. “PLEASE DON’T DO IT!”

The baby began to cry and the other monster took her out of the room. In the other room, he laid her down in a bassinet and it was rolled away, while a substitute was in its place.

Randall could make out shadows in the other room. He was breathing hard. Then he heard a SNAP!

He screamed complete grief. He began to cry the hardest he had ever done in his life. He had lost his mother, and now, he had lost his daughter.

In another room, Angela was being rocked gently to soothe her. She just had to be taken from the chaos.

Stan had wanted to hurt Randall to the fullest, and now he had.

“I’ll kill you, Stan!” Randall screamed angrily at him.

“Good luck with that, and you’ll end up in prison for life, or sentenced to death.” Stan mocked him. “But you can give me another child.”

“NO WAY!”

“I don’t care what you want. You have too much potential for this. I don’t care if I had a son or daughter, as long as it looks like me.”

“Go f--- yourself!” Randall cussed at him.

Stan was furious. He smashed a fist into Randall’s wounded belly.

“AAAAAGH!” Randall cried in pain. Then there was a grab on his fronds, making him cry out again.

“You are going to give me what I want, or I can kill you right now!” Stan growled in his face.

“I never want to carry another cursed baby fathered by you! I don’t want anything to do with you ever again!” Randall bared his teeth at Stan.

“Then it’s over for your worthless life!” Stan said evilly. He brought out a knife, ready to plunge it in, but then, something happened.

 


	20. Chapter 20

The door was shot down and in came the CDA. They both looked over at the raiders. 

Both Randall and Stan were shocked that they had been found here. Stan’s henchmen began to flee. 

“Stan, you are under arrest.” An agent said. 

“Stand away from Boggs now or we will open fire.” 

Stan dropped the knife and he backed away. He knew he didn’t stand a chance. The agents came and pulled him away. 

“If I ever get out of jail, you will pay for this, Boggs!” 

Randall glared after him. Then he watched as some agents began unhooking his bonds. He was let up, but he couldn’t get up like he usually could. His lower hands held his belly. It hurt real bad. 

He was gently helped to his feet, but then, there was also the problem of his broken foot. He instantly held it up. 

“Wait, my baby! We can’t leave her!” Randall cried out. 

“Where is she?” 

“In that back room.” Randall cried, but he didn’t let his pain stop him. He forced himself to walk to the room. Dead or not, he was getting her back. 

He opened the door and some agents were following him. At first, he thought he couldn’t believe it. There was a doll in there instead. It meant she could still be alive. 

Then, despite his pain, he vanished and went down on all eights, lifting the injured foot. He was slower, but he was going to find Angela. 

The last minion of Stan was with the baby and had just put her down in the bed. Then the door opened and shut. The monster looked up. 

“Get away from her!” A voice growled. 

The monster knew that voice. It was the lizard!

“What are you going to do about it, you pathetic lizard?” The monster stated. 

Randall growled. He swept the feet out from under the monster, making him cry out in surprise. 

Randall reappeared just as CDA agents came into the room. He went to the bassinet and he saw his baby girl in there. She was alive. He picked her up gently. 

The agents arrested the final henchmen. He gave Randall a glare on the way out, with Randall doing the same as he held his daughter close to him. 

After the monster was gone, Randall had to sit down, to take the pressure off his leg. 

“Mr. Boggs, we need you to give us the baby.” An agent said. 

“Why? She’s mine, I swear.” Randall had tears in his eyes. 

“To get you some medical help.” 

A stretcher was brought in. 

“If you’ll get on the stretcher.” 

“Alright.” He said reluctantly. 

Randall gave Angela to an agent while he made his way to the stretcher. He laid down on it. The baby began to get fussy about what was going on around her. 

Once Randall was on the stretcher, he said, “Please let me hold her.” 

“Very well.” And his baby was given back to him. 

They were both carried out of the building and to an ambulance. He was put on a gurney from there and strapped down. He held Angela to his chest like his life depended on it. 

“It’ll be alright.” He told her. 

Angela was wailing, being scared and this new outer world was so different compared to the warm, dark one inside her daddy. 

Once at the hospital, Randall and his daughter were taken to the emergency care unit. 

Angela had to be taken from Randall’s arms to be examined while Randall himself had to be examined. 

Angela was found to be completely healthy, if still a little smaller than usual. 

Randall’s stitches were looked at and some blood had leaked through when Stan had hit him around the wound. They were cut and redone. And then there was the fixing of his broken ankle. He had to go into surgery to fix it. It was put into a cast after surgery. 

Randall woke up in a hospital bed. He saw his family was in there with him. He did also see the IV in his upper right arm. 

“Randall, can you hear us?” Darren asked. 

He nodded. 

“How are you feeling?” Ned asked. 

“Tired. Where’s Angela?” 

“She’s right here. She’s beautiful, Randall. She looks a lot like Mom did, but she has purple stripes on her back.” Ned said. 

Randall woke up at the saying she was there. “How is she?” 

“She was a little prematurely born, but she was fine overall.” Darren said. 

“How long have you been here?” Randall asked. 

“A few hours, waiting for you to wake up. We got the call that you had been found.” Darren said. 

“The doctor said that you have a broken ankle and a incision in your stomach, but you’ll be fine.” 

“Stan did a c-section on me. He held me captive for two weeks and was going to wait until I was in labor, but I tried to escape. I was caught again and the c-section was punishment for it. And they tried to trick me that they had killed Angela.” 

“We’re very sorry, Randall.” Ned said. 

Darren picked up the baby girl and brought her over to her dad. 

Randall willingly reached out with his arms to take her. He smiled down at her. Tears came to his eyes that she was alive and well. He also began to examine her body. 

She was mostly greenish like Ned, but had purple stripes on her back. She had three fronds and green eyes. The tips of her fronds were pink. Her tail was blue. And he fully made sure that she was female, like from his dream. She was. 

“Why the name Angela?” Darren asked. 

“Rex named her.” Randall said. “But I came up with her middle name. Angela Nadine Boggs. After our mom.” 

“It sounds like a good name.” Ned said. 

“Whatever you need, Randall, we’ll be there to help you.” Darren said. 

“Thanks. What about me going back to jail?” 

“You didn’t violate anything. Mr. Bixon will probably be by to talk to you soon, to make sure you’re alright. He’s been called.” Darren said. 

“I had no control over what happened, Dad. I was walking to the park that day and I was just suddenly grabbed and kidnapped again.” 

“We’re so sorry it happened. But with Stan and his men now behind bars, you are going to be fine.” 

Then a nurse came in with a bottle. “How are we feeling, Mr. Boggs?” 

“Sore. Exhausted. But more than anything, just wanting to be with my daughter.” Randall told her. 

The nurse was a bluish-gray with two standing eyes, two tentacles for arms, and tentacles for legs. She also had black hair. Her name was Nurse Freeman. 

“How’s about you give her the first feeding.” She said. 

“Really?” 

“Yes.” 

Randall took the bottle and tried to get Angela to nurse. It was an orange formula for baby reptiles. 

Randall almost couldn’t believe that his child was now here, in his arms nursing from a bottle. He was just so happy to be out of Stan’s clutches and that his lie to make him think Angela was dead. He knew that Stan had wanted to hurt him in the worst ways possible. 

Before, there was no child, but he had tortured and raped him. Then there was a child in the picture. Now she was his life. It had taken him so long to change his mind to want to keep her. Otherwise she would have become Ned’s second child. She did look a lot like him. 

“After you feed her, I’m going to take her back to the nursery.” 

“Why can’t she stay here?” Randall asked. 

“Because she will need looking after and you need to get some more rest.” She said. “You can bond a little more after she’s finished, but when I come back for her, I need to take her. I promise she’ll be safe.” 

Mrs. Freeman left. 

Randall didn’t want Angela taken from him. But she was right. 

Angela finished the bottle. Randall burped her, hence all the lessons he had gotten to know what to do. Then he just laid her on her back on his body. She began to fall asleep. 

So far, parenthood didn’t seem so bad to Randall. He was already getting used to it and he was liking this feeling. A feeling for something so small and helpless that it needed his love more than anything else in the world. Though this seemed like the first time he was thinking of the word ‘love.’ 

Soon, Mrs. Freeman came back in and put Angela in her bassinet and wheeled her to the nursery. Randall hated to see her go. 

“It’s alright, Randall. She’ll be fine.” Darren said. 

“How do I know that? Ned, please follow her to just make sure for me.” 

“Sure, little brother.” 

After what he had been through, Randall wanted to make sure that his baby was going where they said she would be. 

“I just worry about her, Dad. After Stan had threatened to kill her. He made me think she was.” 

“He was no good, son. We both know that.” 

“He was also threatening to kill me.” 

“If he had, he would have been seeing my wrath.” Darren said. “No one hurts my family and gets away with it. But we can get him back in court.” 

Randall knew he would be asked to testify, and he would gladly do it for what Stan had done to him. 

“We’ll be going now so you can rest. We just had to make sure you were alright.” Darren said. 

Ned came back in. “She’s in the nursery.” 

“Okay.” 

“Let’s go, Ned, so he can rest.” Darren said. 

“Feel better, little bro.” Ned said. 

“Thanks.” 

His family left and he settled down, but not before he lifted the blankets to get a look at his lower body. Randall saw that there were bandages around his lower belly just in front of his front legs, and he had a cast on his left front leg. His belly was still a little swollen, but gone down much more. 

Randall had grown so used to being pregnant that he knew it was going to take getting used to not being pregnant anymore. But at least he had a healthy daughter. 

He put the blankets back down and laid back to try to get comfortable. The drugs in his system were making him tired again. He soon fell asleep again.


	21. Chapter 21

Mr. Bixon soon came by to visit Randall, knowing that he had been found. He went into the room and found his client asleep. He looked exhausted. His breathing was stable, but he did see an IV line as well. He did wonder what had been done to him, but he wasn’t going to invade his privacy. He just wanted to go over some things with him. 

He sat down and would wait for a little while. He wouldn’t push his client to wake up. 

Bixon waited for over three hours, doing some paperwork, for Randall to wake up, but he didn’t. Perhaps this was better when he was at home. He got up and put his papers away. 

The nurse was coming in to check his vitals. Bixon said to tell Randall that he had been here. “I am his parole agent.” Then he left. 

“Okay.” She said. 

Mrs. Freeman checked that Randall was doing fine and she left to go look at the next patient. 

Randall woke up soon after that. He has slept for over four hours. He felt a little better. He knew he couldn’t wait to go home. But given he had had a c-section, he would be here for at least a couple more days. 

His nurse soon came in. “Hi, Mr. Boggs. Would you like a menu to get some dinner?” 

Randall thought about it. He did feel a little hungry. “Sure. But I would also like to hold my baby again.” 

“Sure, that can be done. Here is a menu and I’ll go get your baby.” Freeman said. 

Randall looked at the food they had on the menu. He settled on a steak dinner. This would be his first meal without being pregnant. Now he didn’t have to share his food. He would be sure to eat less food now that a baby wasn’t taking half of it for itself. 

Freeman brought the bassinet into the room. She handed Angela to her dad and he gave the menu back. Randall told her what he wanted for dinner and it would be done. 

“What about feeding her again?” He asked. 

“She was fed a half hour ago.” 

“Oh, okay.” 

“You can hold her until your food is brought in to you.” She said and she left. 

This was the first time he was alone with his baby girl since she had been born. 

“I can’t believe I ever wanted to not keep you. You do look a lot like my mom. Maybe my mom is telling me something from beyond the grave. I just wish you could have a real mother too, but then, I guess that’s me. But when you get old enough to talk, I prefer to be called Dad than Mom.” Randall told Angela. 

She just cooed up at him. Her calm sounds melted his heart. Then a little three fingered hand came out of the blanket. He put one of his fingers into hers and she grasped it. It was quite a grip for such a tiny baby lizard. Tears came to his eyes. 

“I know I have a bad past, but I’m going to do my best to take care of you, Angela.” He said and kissed her head. She was so perfect in his eyes. She was a clean slate. Rex had given her the perfect name. And Randall was glad she looked nothing like her other father. But then, could there be hidden traits from Stan? He hoped not. 

Randall knew that if he needed help, his brother and father, and even his nephew would be there to help him out, and perhaps the few so called friends he had made. And when he went back to work, at least the daycare could watch over her. But Randall was sure he would go back to working on maintenance rather than the kitchen. The place needed his skills to fix things. 

His ‘maternity’ leave would last at least six weeks, long enough for his leg to heal and the incision and stomach muscles to heal. 

When Mrs. Freeman came in with his food, she took Angela back to her bassinet and gave Randall his food. The bassinet was allowed to stay for now. 

“Oh, and a parole agent was here to see you earlier while you were asleep.” She said. 

“Thanks.” 

She left him to eat alone. 

Randall wondered what Mr. Bixon would want, other than seeing he was okay. He ate his meal in silence. He knew he needed to get his strength back.   
……………

At Monsters, Inc the next day, Mr. Bixon called Sullivan and told him that Randall had been found. 

“Where was he?” Sulley asked. 

“In Stan’s hands, the one he feared would recapture him.”

“Is he alright?” 

“Yes, he’ll be fine. He has a daughter now.” 

Sulley was pleased to hear that. He would have to go see him that evening. 

“Thank you, Mr. Bixon.” 

“You’re welcome.” Bixon said and hung up. 

That evening after work, Sulley told Mike where he was going. Mike and Celia had wanted to have dinner with him. 

“We were having dinner together.” Mike said. 

“Randall’s been found, Mike. I need to go see him.” Sulley said. 

“Where was he?” Mike demanded, a little worried about old schemes. 

“Stan had him. The one that hurt him before.” 

“Oh well, sorry to hear that.” Mike said. 

“You both can come if you want. The baby’s been born too.” 

“What is it?” 

“A girl.” 

“Alright.” Mike reluctantly agreed. 

The two of them went out together and met Celia at the front desk. Her stomach was huge now. She would be going on maternity leave soon too, in about a month. 

Mike drove them to the hospital. They sought out Randall’s room. Sulley led them to it. 

Sulley peeked into the room. What he saw was real adorable. Randall was feeding his baby. He knocked softly. 

“Knock, knock. You feel up for visitors?” Sulley asked. 

Randall looked up. He sighed. “Yeah, alright.” He saw it was Sullivan, Wazowski, and his wife. He took in the size of her belly. 

“How’d you know I was here?” Randall asked. 

“Mr. Bixon told us.” 

“Is that the baby?” Celia asked cheerfully. 

“Yes.” 

“Boy or girl?” 

“Girl.” 

“What’s her name, Randall?” Sulley asked. 

“Angela. Angela Nadine Boggs.” 

“That’s a beautiful name for her.” Sulley said. 

“Why Angela?” Celia asked. 

“Rex named her actually. She’s like a little angel.” Randall said, smiling at his baby. 

They all could hear the suckling sound on the bottle. It definitely had a mothering feeling in Celia too. 

“I heard that Stan had you. Are you alright?” Sulley asked. 

“I tried to get away and he… delivered Angela a little prematurely. One of his henchmen also broke one of my ankles. And they tried to make me think that they had killed my baby later on.” 

“Those guys were treacherous.” Mike said. 

“And you probably thought I was scheming again, didn’t you, Wazowski?” 

“There was a slight concern.” 

“When are you going to get past that? I’m not going back to those ways. I found a new and better way for myself. I know I won’t be exactly like I was before my fraternity days, but I’m trying to move on from it.” Randall said. “I want my life back.” 

“It is going to be different with Angela now in the picture.” Celia said. 

“I know. And she’s helped me too. I did and thought of things that I didn’t think I would ever do or feel for such an innocent being.” 

“Did Mr. Bixon talk to you?” Sulley asked. 

“No. I never saw him.” 

“He said he came here.” 

“I must have been asleep.” 

“When do you get out?” 

“Two days.” 

“He might come back then or wait till you’re home.” 

“What does he need to see me for?” 

“Seeing how you are after what you went through, again. And about testifying against Stan.” 

“I’ll be happy to testify against the big jerk.” Randall said angrily. “I hate him!” 

Angela let go of the bottle then. Randall put the bottle down and he began to pat her back to burp her. 

“You must have learned how to handle her already?” Celia said. 

“I got some experience while I was pregnant with the babies in the daycare and at a childbirth class.” 

“We’ve been taking a class too.” Mike said. “But never saw you there.” 

“Must have been a different class.” 

“Can I hold her?” Celia asked. 

“I guess, after I get her burped.” 

Angela soon burped and then Randall hesitantly handed her to Celia. He saw how she instantly cradled the infant. Even Sulley and Mike were impressed. She was clearly ready for motherhood. 

“Have you had a good look at her, Randall?” Sulley asked. “What she looks like?” 

“Yes. She looks like Ned mostly, but has purple stripes on her back, and has my eyes. But Ned says she’s also a dead ringer for our mom.” 

“What happened to her?” 

“Died of internal bleeding from a car wreck when I was nine.” 

“Sorry to hear that.” 

“I barely remember her. But I think I still remember her hugging me and giving me love. My dad was a bit more hesitant on that. But at least I still had one parent.” 

“Yeah. Being in foster care wouldn’t have been good.” 

“Reptile children are hard to find homes for, as they just aren’t wanted around.” Randall said. 

“Are you keeping Angela, or giving her to Ned?” Mike asked. 

“I’m keeping her. It took awhile to think it over fully. But I have a nursery ready for her at home.” 

“That’s good.” Celia said. 

Mike and Sulley even wanted to hold the baby. She seemed curious as to who these strangers were around her. She seemed good with Celia and Sulley, but when Mike held her, she began to get fussy. 

Angela began to start crying. Mike was scared. “Uh, you can have her back, Randall.” He said, handing her back to him. 

Randall looked down at him oddly, then at Angela. “It’s okay, Angela. Daddy’s here.” He gently rocked her and held her little hand. 

She seemed to understand him and calmed down. She had heard her dad’s voice. She cooed. 

“You do seem to have a way with her, Randall.” Sulley said. 

“Has your family held her yet?” Mike asked.

“Ned and my dad have. Rex has yet to meet her.” 

“I’m sure he’ll be thrilled.” Sulley said. 

“How much longer before your baby comes?” Randall asked Celia. 

“Ten weeks.” Celia replied. 

“Got everything ready?” 

“Yep. She got a lot of things through her friends.” Mike said. 

“My family helped me out with mine.” Randall said. 

“Up until what happened to you months ago, we didn’t know you had any family.” Mike said. 

“I was a different monster when I had broke relations with them for awhile. They didn’t even visit me when I was in prison.” Randall said. 

Angela loved hearing her dad’s voice. She began to fall asleep. 

“Aww! She’s going to sleep.” Sulley said. 

Randall smiled. He was going to keep on holding her until a nurse put her back in her bed. 

“Have you walked since being here?” Sulley asked. 

“No. Not yet.” 

“Well, we just wanted to see how you were. We’ll let you and Angela rest now. Good night.” Sulley said. 

“Night.” Randall said as the three left. 

“You’ll be seeing them more through your whole life.” He said to his baby. “And perhaps their kid too.” 

A new nurse soon came in and put Angela back in her bed and took her back to the nursery. Randall hated to see her go. But it was his cue to get some more sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day was when he saw Dr. Jones again and she checked his incision to see how it was doing. It was good as it could be. She wanted him to be up and walking too before he left the hospital. 

A couple of other nurses came in to help him get out of the bed. He was given a special crutch to help substitute for the hurt leg. 

Randall could feel the pain in both his leg and stomach as he moved, but he was learning to compensate. He just gritted his teeth and didn’t cry out because of the pain. 

The crutch did help him walk a little easier, but it would never replace his leg. He was lucky to have more than two arms. He would still be able to carry Angela while his left lower arm would have to hold the crutch when he walked holding a baby. 

When he was helped back in bed, he said, “I’m ready to go home.” 

“Is everything ready for your baby at home?” Jones asked. 

“Yes. Was a few months ago.” 

“Good. And I’m glad you chose to keep her. She’s a cutie.” 

“It wasn’t easy changing my mind, but she made me think so much. And the experiences that I got helped too. And now that she’s out of me, I know that it’s up to me to teach her stuff and be her parent.” Randall said. “I’m still nervous about it.” 

“It’s normal to be for first time parents, but don’t hesitate to ask for help, especially because you are a single parent.” 

Randall often didn’t like to ask for help on things, but this, he would have to at times. 

“And when you go home, make sure to take good care of the incision too. And no getting the cast wet. Cloth baths only for awhile.” 

“Alright.”   
……………

Randall was so happy to be getting out of the hospital finally after four days total. He sat in a wheelchair holding Angela on the way out. Ned wheeled him while Darren had gone to get the car. 

Rex was with his mother this weekend, so he wouldn’t see Angela until he came home Sunday evening. But he was excited to see her. 

Both Darren and Ned were nervous about Randall being in his apartment alone. But Randall was insistent on it. He wanted to be in his own home again. He wanted to start learning how to take care of his daughter. 

Darren insisted on staying with him at least for the first two weeks. Ned would help when he could. 

But they were happy to get Randall home. He walked up to his apartment from the elevator. His leg wasn’t too bad, and the pain in his belly still burned, but he would manage. 

He gave Angela a little tour of his apartment and he finally settled her into her room as the last room. “This is your room.” He said. 

Then he laid her into her crib. He had been wanting to see her in there for a long time. And he was more than glad to be home again after being gone for over three weeks. 

Angela had been born on November 5th, and she hadn’t been due till the 13th. 

Ned went home after bonding a little with his new niece. He was going to wait for Rex to come home. His mother would drop him off at his own apartment later. 

After putting Angela down for her nap, Darren and Randall went out to the living room to talk. Darren was also going to stay to make sure his son could handle himself due to his current new condition. Stitches and a broken ankle. 

Randall knew he would get his sutures out in two weeks, but the cast would be a full six weeks. Well, down to five now. 

Darren looked into the cupboards to see what Randall had for food. Some foods had to be thrown out. But then, he fixed them both some dinner. A meat lover’s dinner. Kind of similar to mac and cheese. 

While they were sitting and eating, Darren asked his son, “How’s it feel to not be pregnant anymore?” 

“Great, Dad. I don’t have the weight inside me anymore and I feel lighter. I don’t have to share my food anymore. I might be able to sleep easier.” 

“It all depends. We have yet to get her on a schedule for sleep. She might keep you up at night for awhile.” 

“For the time being anyway, at least I have some time off for awhile to really get to know her and what her habits will become.” 

“Yep.” Darren said. 

They knew that taking care of a new baby was going to be tiresome, but hopefully some fun too. And so the fun began. 

Sunday evening, Ned brought Rex over to meet his cousin for the first time. 

He was to sit down and he was allowed to hold her. 

“She sure is tiny, Uncle Randy.” Rex said. 

“She’ll grow. But she’ll look up to you.” Randall said. “Just as I looked up to your dad, being my older brother.” 

Ned smiled. He liked that his brother seemed to be truly back. 

And Rex was happy with meeting Angela. He would look after her. They might even get so close they would be like siblings, as they only had each other.   
…………..

Later in the week, Mr. Bixon finally paid Randall and Darren a visit. Darren went into Angela’s room to feed her her bottle while Randall and Bixon talked. 

“I came by to see you in the hospital, but you were sleeping the whole time I was there.” Bixon said. 

“I was told. What did you need to talk about?” Randall asked. He hoped it had nothing to do with his parole. 

“I came to tell you that due to some changes and how you have been doing on everything, your parole has been shortened to three more months instead of the whole last ten.” 

“Really?” Randall’s eyes widened. 

“Yes.” 

“That’s great news! Thank you!” Randall said with a smile. 

“You’re welcome. But I also need to ask if you’ll testify against Stan?” 

“Of course. I want to see him put away!” 

“His trial will be in three weeks time on the 29th.” Bixon said. 

“We’ll be there.” Randall said. He already knew where the trial would be: at the courthouse where he had had his trial so long ago. 

“Would you like to meet my daughter?” 

“Sure.” 

They went to the nursery where Darren was feeding Angela. 

“Her name is Angela.” Darren said. 

“That’s a pretty name for her.” 

There was some more talk about her and then Bixon had to move on. 

Randall took over feeding her. He just couldn’t get enough of holding her. His new motherly/fatherly instincts were quite strong. But he was glad to know that his parole would soon be over in a shorter time frame. So was Darren.   
………….

Over the next few weeks, Randall learned what Angela’s voice sounded like for all her wants and needs. His dad helped him to understand too, but it was for only two weeks. 

Darren loved his new granddaughter and definitely spoiled her, but he had to let his son learn to be the real parent she needed. He was very responsible for her. Randall barely let her out of his sight, considering what had happened right at the beginning of her life out of his belly. 

Randall had begun to master his care of Angela after only two weeks and was glad when his dad went home. He had liked the help at first, but sometimes, his dad got to be too overbearing. He was ready to be the full time parent now. 

He barely let her away from him for long, but he kept a good eye on her. If he couldn’t keep her with him, he had her in her crib or in a sitting chair, or a swing. 

Angela was for the most part a pretty calm baby, but she would cry when she was hungry or needed changing. Randall could tell her sounds apart. 

It was starting to get cold outside and Randall had started putting some clothes on her as well to keep her warmer and some heat lamps in her room. Right now, he could go out if he needed to, but he would need his dad or brother to do things more for him if it snowed while he had the cast on. 

Randall’s recovery was coming along real good. His doctor examined him at three weeks along. The cast was changed, and the stitches got to come out finally. Maybe on his next visit, the cast could be changed to a brace instead.   
…………..

The day of the trial of Stan finally came. He was wearing an orange prisoner shirt that Randall remembered all too well in wearing some time back. 

Randall was sitting a few rows away from him with Ned next to him. He saw Stan give him an ugly glare. He glared back. 

Darren was watching Angela back at the apartment. 

There were a few other witnesses testifying against and for Stan. And soon, it was Randall’s turn to talk. 

Randall was asked what Stan had done to him. “He kidnapped me two times in eight months. He hurt me real bad. He cut my stomach and he raped me, getting me pregnant. And he had my leg broken.” He went on to explain all that he had done. He also pointed out his scars and everyone in the room could see the cast on his hurt leg. 

Eventually, Stan was asked why he had tortured Randall in the first place. 

“Because he double crossed me! He deserved every bit of pain that he got!” Stan shouted at the lizard. 

Randall was alarmed at this. He was still on parole and it worried him. Ned stroked his back. 

“I did no such thing!” Randall shouted back. 

“Order! We will have order!” The judge said. He was a brown gator like monster. “Another outburst like that and I can hold you in contempt, Mr. Stan.” 

“Yes, Sir.” Stan said. 

Awhile later, after lunch and all, the jury had decided Stan’s fate. 

The judge said it after he read it. “For the murders of the three reptiles that you did and the torturing of Mr. Randall Boggs, you are found to be guilty of monslaughter one.” And he was found of being guilty of other stuff too. Including child endangerment. “I sentence you to life in prison with no parole.” 

“Yes!” Randall said in a low voice. Ned was the same. 

Stan was not pleased and it made him hate the lizard all the more. He tried to charge at him, but was held back. 

“I hate you, Boggs!” He yelled at Randall. 

“I hate you too!” Randall snarled back. 

Stan was pulled into the back by three officers. 

Finally, Randall and his brother could breathe easy again. 

The judge was still wary of the lizard that he knew had a criminal record too, and was aware of his shortened parole by looking at his files. He could see why Boggs had reacted the way he had though. 

Randall had suffered humiliation, pain, and trauma under Stan’s kidnapping him. And the judge knew of the child. Randall was responsible for her. 

The end result of this trial was a good one. But, there was always a chance Stan could still escape and come after him again. He hoped not. He never wanted to see or hear from him again. 

There was a victory dinner that night with their whole family.   
…………..

Weeks later, Randall had fully recovered and went back to work. His leg no longer needed a cast or brace. He was back at Monsters, Inc being a repair monster. He had missed it. 

The daycare took care of Angela while he worked. He would come in and see her on his breaks. 

He had lost the baby weight in the six weeks he had been off too. But he was good to keep himself fed. 

Many other monsters were now aware he was a new father and he was quite different because of it. 

Celia had just had her and Mike’s baby; a boy, they named Christopher James Wazowski. He looked like his mom a lot more, but no snake hair. He had buds on his head that would grow into horns like Mike’s. He had one eye like both parents. 

And in time, Randall’s parole was up and Mr. Bixon was proud of him, as was Sulley, Ned, Rex, and Darren. 

Randall had come a long way from his dark past. And he still had a long road ahead of him to raise his daughter, Angela. And only time would tell if she and Chris would become friends as they grew up. 

Randall had a nice apartment, a job he did like, though he missed being a scarer, a great family and was gaining some new friends, including Boo. The ones in the kitchen sure were. And a cute and beautiful daughter. 

Randall did one day introduce Angela to the human girl and she took a fancy to her. She hoped they would be friends. Rex was also introduced as well and he liked the human girl too. 

He just couldn’t ask for a better life. There would always be hard times and good times, but he wanted the good times more. Good friends and family would see him through. He had always been a hard, determined monster to truly earn what he had. 

The End.


End file.
